Una princesa entre tinieblas
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. Ella siempre estaba en la oscuridad. Pero con ese hombre, la oscuridad que la rodeaba dejaba de ser triste, para volverse una simplemente hermosa.
1. El fracaso de una primera reunión

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss.**

15-AGT-06

24-ABR-07

Capítulo I: _"El fracaso de una primera reunión"._

* * *

_Ella siempre estaba en la oscuridad. Pero con ese hombre, la oscuridad que la rodeaba dejaba de ser triste, para volverse simplemente hermosa._

* * *

Veían a su padre caminar de un extremo a otro de la estancia.

Sus hijos, divertidos al principio, se burlaban del nerviosismo de su progenitor, más ahora parecían haberse fastidiado.

Yoh, el menor, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño, los ojos le pesaban y cabeceaba constantemente, como si el ir y venir de su padre lo estuviese arrullando. Mientras que su hermano mayor, Hao, refunfuñaba a cada minuto; su mirada llena de fastidio y enojo, lanzando indirectas contra las visitas que aun no llegaban.

Mikihisa se giró, mirándolos reprobatoriamente y de no haber sido por el sonar del timbre, seguro que ahí mismo discutían.

Dos mujeres de rubios cabellos eran a las que el mayor de los Asakura esperaba con ansias.

**Eliza, amor, me tenías preocupado.**

La mujer solo sonrió ante el interés de su futuro esposo.

Sentía que él estaba exagerando, aunque ella nunca llegaba tarde a sus compromisos, sin embargo hoy. . .

**Tuve que ir al colegio por Annita, no podía dejar que viniese sola.**

_"Fantástico, la señora no viene sola."_

Pensaba el mayor de los hermanos, fastidiado de esta situación.

Su padre iba a casarse por segunda vez en la vida. ¡Qué gran cosa!. Al recibir la noticia, por supuesto que ambos hijos se opusieron, y más con el inservible pretexto que Mikihisa les dio. . .

**Quiero darles una familia.**

Les dijo el señor, de sus hijos obteniendo solo negaciones.

Tenían veinticinco años, ya no eran unos niños que necesitasen de una figura materna que los cuidara o les diera cariño.

Pero los gemelos Asakura no sabían que las palabras de su padre no eran para ellos, sino pasar las mujeres Kyouyama, quienes acababan de llegar a la casa.

**Te dije que Pilika me acompañaría.**

Entonces la vieron.

Cuando su viejo les dijo que tratasen bien a la pequeña Anna, jamás mencionó que esta era una muy hermosa jovencita y que de pequeña no tenía nada.

_"Trátenla como a una hermana."_

Fue lo que Mikihisa les pidió, pero en ese momento, Yoh se rebelaba y embelesado, con la boca abierta, miraba a la belleza.

**Como a una hermana, recuérdalo.**

Le decía Hao, dándole un leve codazo, logrando sacar a su hermano de su pequeño sueño.

Justo en ese momento, Mikihisa condujo a las damas al comedor; ya conversarían durante la cena.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Así que, este es tu segundo año en preparatoria, Anna. ¿No es difícil?.**

**No más que el anterior, señor.**

La rubia dio un bocado al sushi, sin mostrar el menor interés por la conversación, aun cuando su futuro padrastro hacia todo lo posible por ser amable con ella.

No le sorprendía, él le tenía lastima. Anna lo sabía, lo comprendía. . . y la enfurecía.

**Cualquier problema que tengas, por favor no dudes en consultarlo conmigo, o con mis hijos, si te inspiran más confianza.** Mikihisa hizo una pausa, recordando con diversión el calvario que la escuela fue para Yoh. **Aunque, te digo algo?, te recomiendo a Hao porque Yoh nunca fue muy bueno en la escuela.**

**Papá.**

El menor de los Asakura tenía la cara roja, avergonzado a pesar de que su viejo estaba diciendo la pura verdad.

¿Por qué Mikihisa tenía que decir esas cosas?, la chica rubia podría pensar mal de él.

Pero Anna, lejos de las paranoicas ideas de Yoh, sonrió levemente, divertida ante la reacción del muchacho.

Ella podía percibir que era un buen tipo, tranquilo, despreocupado, sencillo. Con tan solo escuchar su voz tranquila y su estúpida risita, podía percibir que él era un tipo un tanto peculiar.

Pero Hao. . . ahh. Ese era todo lo contrario a su hermano. Su silencio y las indirectas que lanzaba contra ella y su madre le bastaban para saber que él era un hombre frio, sarcástico.

_"Apuesto a que es un presumido insoportable que cree que todo lo puede."_

Anna no supo porque pensó todas esas cosas sobre el joven de largos cabellos.

**Yo lo hice solo, apuesto a que la princesita puede hacerlo sola también.**

Solo el silencio siguió las palabras de Hao Asakura.

Estaba disgustado, ¿qué no era obvio?.

Un buen día, su viejo les dijo a él y a su hermano que iba a casarse y que formarían una nueva familia con las Kyouyama.

¡Por favor!. Desde que su madre murió, Mikihisa poco se preocupó por sus hijos.

Yoh se la pasaba con sus amigotes, hasta parecía que ni vivía en la casa y Hao, enfrascado en la compañía de la familia, rara vez veía a su padre y hermano.

¿Y su padre le hablaba de formar una familia?. ¡Estaba loco!.

El mayor de los gemelos estaba molesto, pero no con la jovencita rubia, sin embargo, no midió sus palabras, estas. . . solo salieron de su boca.

Más para su sorpresa, Anna sonrió irónica.

**El señor Mikihisa ya me lo había dicho, no cabe duda de que ambos hermanos son muy distintos, no importa que sean gemelos.**

**Claro, yo tengo el cabello largo, Yoh no. Espero no te sea muy difícil saber quién es quién.**

Nuevamente se guardó silencio. Indirectamente, Hao estaba llamando estúpida a la chica Kyouyama.

El silencio se alargó, pues el Asakura había tocado un tema sensible en la jovencita, quien con tristeza se mordió el labio inferior.

Mikihisa estaba a punto de reprender a su hijo, pero en ese momento la voz de Anna sonó. . .

**Podrán estar a rapa o tener el cabello pintado de verde, azul o rosa, da igual.**

**Qué?, estas ciega?.**

Una sonrisa entre sarcástica y triste adornó el rostro de la rubia; un nudo en su garganta. Estaba dolida, estaba furiosa, sin embargo se mantuvo firme y respondió.

**Felicidades, Hao, acabas de resolver el misterio. Y ahora que lo sabes. . . ¿podrás recordarlo?.**

El muchacho se quedó sin habla.

Ella debía estar bromeando, no lo aparentaba, pues andaba por la casa como si nada, no tiraba las cosas ni tropezaba con los muebles.

Entonces, incrédulo, el castaño la miró a los ojos y fue entonces que notó que estos carecían de brillo, como la más bella de las noches, una noche sin estrellas.

Un ambiente incomodo y silencioso se formó alrededor de la mesa, para ser su primera reunión como familia, esto había sido un completo desastre. Era de esperarse que cada uno de los presentes pensara que esto simplemente no iba a funcionar.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Aha, un nuevo HAOxANNA, ahora con una trama bastante… ¿complicada?. Más adelante les diré porque.

Sé que es muy fácil notar cuando una persona no puede ver, pero esto es un fic, así que… ignoremos los detalles.

Y por último, creo que es mi primer UA donde utilizo a Yoh. Lo necesitaba para buena parte del fic.

* * *


	2. El que no quería una hermana

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss.**

Capítulo II: _"El que no quería una hermana"._

* * *

Su conciencia simplemente no lo dejaba en paz y de por si ya tenía suficiente con que Yoh, enfadado, no le dirigiese la palabra o que su padre le echase en cara lo mal que trató a Anna.

_"¿Cómo iba yo a saber que la chiquilla era ciega?."_

Pensaba el muchacho.

¿Acaso su padre tuvo el tiempo para decírselo?: no!. El muy infeliz solo les mencionó que la niña era distinta a las demás y que debían tratarla con mucha delicadeza.

Ahora Hao se sentía mal, muy mal. No debió hablarle de esa manera, pero estaba enojado.

**Vaya, si que soy patético.**

Susurró para si el Asakura.

Se estaba comportando como un adolescente, rebelde y necio, que arma un berrinche al saber que su viejo ha decidido rehacer su vida.

**Maldición, Hao, tienes veinticinco años, compórtate.**

Se decía a si mismo el castaño, tratando de encontrar una buena razón para justificar su comportamiento.

La verdad es que estaba celoso.

Para Mikihisa, incluso para Keiko, su madre, Yoh siempre fue el preferido. Bueno, el menor de los hermanos siempre goza de ciertos beneficios.

Quizá lo puso violento el ver como su viejo hacía hasta lo imposible por ser amable con Anna, removiendo unas cuantas heridas y recuerdos de su niñez.

Tal vez el joven de largos cabellos no quería consentir a esa chiquilla, ni que la familia entera la tratase con guantes de seda, tal vez le dolía que su padre la tratase mejor de lo que jamás lo trató a él. Tal vez no le gustaba que ella e Yoh se llevasen tan bien, mucho mejor de lo que con él, siendo su hermano de sangre y gemelo, se llevaban.

O tal vez, quizás, estaba celoso de que a Anna le hubiese simpatizado Yoh y no él. . . tal vez si quería una hermanita, tal vez quería ser el hermano mayor que la cela de todo y de todos.

_"O tal vez, simplemente. . ."_

Hao sacudió la cabeza, queriendo deshacerse de todas esas locas ideas que le habían llegado a la cabeza.

Entonces echó un vistazo al patio de la escuela; ya era hora de la salida y no la veía por ningún lado. Hao estaba a punto de irse, creyendo que ya no la encontraría, pero la vio. . . caminando sola.

Y una vez más, el Asakura se preguntaba: ¿si acaso la rubia no podía ver?, pues esta andaba sin compañía alguna, como si nada; caminando segura y a ciegas.

**Maldición, eso es imposible.**

Susurró para si el moreno.

**¿Segura que no estás fingiendo?.**

Preguntó Hao, acercándose a ella y andando a su lado.

Anna se giró, ligeramente sorprendida. Para su desgracia, reconocía esa voz y ese tono cargado de superioridad, ese hombre solo podía ser. . .

**Hao!.**

Se formó un silencio entre ambos. La rubia no comprendía porque se sentía nerviosa estando con este hombre, más recordando el mal rato que él le hizo pasar, frunció el ceño. La humillación al recordar sus palabras la hizo mostrarse tal cual era por primera vez desde que perdiera la vista.

**¿Qué quieres?.**

**¿Qué?, ¿no puede venir a la escuela por mi hermanita?.**

**Baka.**

Anna siguió su camino, intentando ignorar al muchacho, pero el moreno la tomó con fuerza del brazo, impidiéndole dar siquiera un paso.

**Te llevo a tu casa.**

Lo escuchó decir; sintiéndolo tan cerca que la hizo estremecer.

La Kyouyama nunca se había sentido tan insegura ante ningún hombre, pero él. . . tal vez era que no podía verlo, que no sabía cómo reaccionar, tal vez era su fuerte voz varonil que la hacía dudar en sus palabras. Más entonces la mujer curveó las cejas con enfado.

**No quiero tu lástima!.**

Le dijo indignada y negándose a cualquier tipo de ayuda que el Asakura le quisiera brindar.

**¿De qué estás hablando?, solo quiero disculparme por lo de la otra vez, nada más.**

**Bien, ya lo hiciste, ahora déjame ir.**

**Espera!.**

Anna se había soltado del agarre del muchacho, cosa que no duró mucho, pues el muchacho volvió a sujetarla del brazo.

**Déjame hacer algo para compensarte, te llevare a tu casa.**

**Suéltame, no me toques.**

La rubia casi gritó, forcejeando con el que pronto sería su hermano. Estaba confundida, su pobre mente era un enredo de emociones y sentimientos.

Se sentía humillada, dolida, sorprendida por la repentina amabilidad de Hao; enojada porque no la dejaba en paz, desesperada porque quería alejarse de él. Y todo ese remolino de emociones era culpa del moreno.

Anna estaba dispuesta a gritar, más justo en ese momento. . .

**Oye, ¿qué le haces a Anna?, suéltala.**

Le exigía un muchacho de azulados cabellos, quien lo apartó bruscamente de la Kyouyama.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con seriedad, más el brillo de la ira se desbordaba en los ojos de cada uno de ellos.

**Ho, Horo Horo.**

**¿Quién es él, Anna?. ¿Te hizo daño?.**

**No, no importa, vámonos.**

**Pero, Anna, él. . .**

**Vámonos.**

La rubia jaló a su amigo con mirada suplicante, ansiosa por irse de ahí.

Así, se alejaron dejando a Hao tragándose su coraje; furioso con la chiquilla de rubios cabellos y, aunque no lo aceptara, celoso del joven peliazul.

Preguntándose: ¿quién demonios era él y por qué le tenía tanta confianza a Anna?.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Hao, Anna e Yoh. . . ¿hermanastros?.

Bueno, para este fic quería que fuesen medios hermanos, pero como que las cosas hubiesen sido más difíciles.

Como sea, me gustó la parte en que Hao no sabe ni lo que siente ni lo que quiere.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Jessy moon 15** ((Sip, es ciega. De hecho, su nula vista es pretexto para muchas situaciones en el fic; espero te guste))  
**Missume yoshikawa** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Serán muchos capitulos, ojalá todos te gusten asi como este))  
**Camilein** ((ARIGATOU. Tuve qaue darle muchas vueltas antes de empezar a escribirlo ;-;))  
**Manfariel** ((Agradezco tu interes, espero el siguiente capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado))  
**Akira** ((Gracias. Bueno, casi no tengo tiempo de conectarme al MSN, pero trataré))  
**Itako no Nardi** ((Agradezco que leas mis fics y que te gusten))  
**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan** ((Arigatou, aqui el segundo cap, espero te guste))  
**Anna Haruno** ((Espero te guste la historia, ya que la pareja no es tu favorita, por que? TT))  
**Kioyama Asakura** ((Cierto, creo que es el primer fic en que la rubia no puede ver, gracias por tus comentarios))  
**Maeda Ai** ((Sip, ellos serán hermanastros, genial, nop?))  
**x.Kamii.x.Chan.x** ((Me alegra que te guste, pero... entonces no leiste "un hijo para Anna"?, de ser asi, me gustaria que le dieses una oportunidad, please))  
**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Sip, Yoh va a aparecer mucho))

* * *


	3. Me recuerdas a alguien,me recuerdas a mi

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss.**

Capítulo III: _"Me recuerdas a alguien… me recuerdas a mi"._

* * *

Poco más de un mes desde aquella vez; Hao no había vuelto a ver a Anna, y sin embrago no podía sacársela de la cabeza, lo cual lo tenía de pésimo humor y muy distraído.

El moreno estaba en medio de una junta muy importante y como vicepresidente de la empresa, debía poner suma atención, se estaban tratando sus intereses y sin embrago. . . Anna Kyouyama era la que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Justo en ese momento, el "bip" de su celular lo sacó de su distracción.

**Ustedes disculpen.**

Dijo tranquilo y con desgano, saliendo de la sala de juntas, para atender la llamada en privado.

**Habla Hao.**

**Ah, hermano, menos mal que respondiste.**

El joven de largos cabellos castaños arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?, tenía que ser su inoportuno hermanito.

**Ayúdame, tengo un pequeño problema.**

**¿Tu?, cuándo no?. ¿Qué demonios hiciste esta vez, Yoh?.**

No era la primera vez que Hao le resolvía la vida a su hermano, aunque francamente ya se estaba cansando.

Y estaba decidido a negarse de una vez por todas y que Yoh se hiciera responsable de sus asuntos, pero al escucharlo. . .

**Es Anna.**

El corazón de mayor pareció dar un vuelco, su latir se aceleró y una molesta ansiedad lo invadió.

**¿Qué hay con ella?, le pasó algo?.**

**No, no, cálmate. Le dije que iría por ella a la escuela, pero. . . lo olvide. . .**

**¿Qué lo olvidaste?.**

Hao casi gritó; sabía que Yoh era distraído, pero esto era demasiado.

Entonces escuchó varias voces del otro lado de la línea. El moreno frunció el ceño.

**Estas con tus amigos, ¿verdad?.** Una risita estúpida y nerviosa se escuchó como respuesta. **Imbécil, ¿me estás diciendo que la dejaste plantada por estar con esa bola de idiotas?.**

El mayor de los gemelos estaba furioso; su hermano no podía ser tan irresponsable y aun peor, no podía ser que dejara a Anna sola y en el estado en que estaba.

**Lo siento, lo siento en verdad. . . ¿podrías ir por ella?.**

**Qué dices?.**

**Por favor, Hao, te compensare luego, ¿si?.**

**Ahora no. No puedes esperar que te solucione la vida, además. . .**

**Te veo luego.**

Fue lo único que Hao escuchó antes del constante sonar del teléfono al colgar.

El Asakura luchó contra el impulso de azotar su móvil en el suelo. Su ceja derecha subía y bajaba, incrédulo de que su hermano se hubiese atrevido a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

**Maldita sea, esto no puede estar pasando.**

Se dijo a si mismo, resignado a enfrentar este problema en que su gemelo, una vez más, lo había metido.

Hao entró a la sala de juntas para disculparse, pues con urgencia debía atender un asunto personal.

También le pidió a Lyserg que se hiciera cargo del resto de la asamblea en su ausencia. No habría problema, después de todo Hao no había puesto mucha atención.

Y salió apresurado, esperando que la rubia aun estuviese en la puerta de la escuela, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba.

Hacía más de una hora que habían terminado las clases y para colmo estaba lloviendo con fuerza.

En ese momento, un sin fin de paranoicas ideas cruzaron la mente del moreno. Probablemente la rubia intentaría regresar sola a su casa y con esta lluvia. . . Podría perderse o algún sujeto podría molestarla al verla sola e indefensa, o peor aún, si tenía un accidente. . .

Hao sintió la desesperación como nunca antes; pisando con fuerza el acelerador de su auto, solo un pensamiento albergaba su mente.

_"Por favor, que nada le haya pasado."_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Aunque sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, Hao se sorprendió al comprobar que la chica seguía fuera de la escuela, sola, pero bien.

Anna se resguardaba de la lluvia bajo un árbol, pero esta era tan fuerte, que la chica había terminado empapada.

Sin embargo estaba furioso, con Yoh por supuesto, pero extrañamente también con ella. La idea de que seguía esperando a su hermano, le dejó la garganta seca.

El moreno se acercó a ella y sin decir palabra alguna, le cubrió con su gabardina negra. El corazón de la rubia se aceleró, nerviosa al percibir que ya no estaba sola. Creía saber quien estaba justo frente a ella, pero dudó por un momento, más se atrevió a preguntar. . .

**¿Hao?.**

**¿Cómo supiste que era yo?.**

La Kyouyama giró el rostro, ocultando el rojo en sus mejillas.

**Tu aroma.**

Le dijo sincera, aunque lo cierto es que también tuvo la sensación de que se trataba del mayor de los hermanos Asakura y no supo porque.

**Ven, te llevo a tu casa.**

Le dijo él, tomándola de la mano. Más Anna no dio un solo paso y en cambio susurró un débil "no".

El moreno, quien no estaba de humor, oprimió la mano de la chica con un poco más de fuerza.

**No seas necia, Anna.**

Dicho esto, Hao la obligó a subir al auto.

Solo el silencio los acompañó por largo rato, mientras seguían atorados en el trafico que la lluvia había provocado.

**¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?.**

Fue el castaño el que rompió el silencio, tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz con la jovencita.

**No quiero la ayuda de nadie, sé que es por lastima.**

El Asakura frunció el ceño, incomodo. Si no fuese porque la conocía, el moreno juraría que Anna miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

**Y sin embrago esperabas a Yoh.**

**No lo esperaba, era claro que no llegaría.**

**Entonces?.**

**La lluvia. . . esperaba a que terminara. . . no me deja escuchar lo que hay a mi alrededor.**

El castaño sonrió ligeramente al descubrir que la chiquilla era independiente aun a pesar de sus ojos; ella no quería depender de los demás.

_"Se parece a mí."_

Pensó el muchacho, quien al igual que la rubia, no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna por largo rato.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Podría decirse que este capítulo fue más bien de relleno, aunque también podría decirse que es aquí donde ambos hacen las paces, pues a partir de aquí ya no van a llevarse tan mal.

Como sea, de este capítulo me gustó la preocupación de Hao.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovehao** ((Si, la idea de Horo me vino de Maeda Ai, de quien más?, de todas formas necesitaba a alguien para que Hao se las viera dificiles))

**Camilein** ((Horo es... Bueno, el enojo de Hao era muy necesario, hace las cosas más interesantes))

**Missume Yoshikawa **((Si, Hao esta confundido, no sabe ni que piensa de Anna, pero ya hubo un buen avance en este cap))

**Itako no Nardi** ((Jeje, si, es un metiche, aunque saldrá un par de veces más. Tenía muchas ganas de darle a Hao el papel de hermano celoso))

**x.Kamii.x.Chan.x **((Ojalá te guste ese otro fic, y también este nuevo cap))

**Itsuzeru** ((Muchas gracia spor tus comentarios sobre mis fics TT))

**Sunomo** ((Sip, yo queria ponerlos como medios hermnaos, pero por razones de fuerza mayor, era mejor ponerlos como hermanastros))

**Kioyama Asakura** ((Horo es... bueno. Yo igual adoro que Hao se ponga celoso, y más aqui, donde no se sabe -ni él mismo lo sabe- si es como hermano, o como algo más))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Tu tranquila, que del hecho que Anna no pueda ver, vendrán cosas muy buenas, en serio))

**Maeda Ai** ((Si, no he leido un fic donde ellos sean familia -hermanos, primos- por eso lo intente. Romance, celos y un secreto))

**Meliii** ((Gracias. Hay una razón del porque Anna es ciega, pero se sabrá MUY adelante))

**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan** ((Horo ayuda a Anna porque quiere algo, claro, como todo chico))

**Annasak2** ((ADORO TU FIC. Gracias por tus comentarios. Cierto, el que Anna no vea es un gran recurso, en especial para muchas situaciones que se vienen. Voy a darle un sentido fuerte a eso de: amor de hermanos, por parte de los tres))

* * *


	4. Completamente iguales

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss.**

Capítulo IV: _"Completamente iguales"._

* * *

La miraba fijamente, cada uno de sus movimientos, sin poder apartar sus ojos de su pequeña y frágil figura.

Dios, ¿en verdad era ella?. Hao parecía no solo sorprendido, sino también incrédulo.

Anna lucía radiante, realmente hermosa. Ese vestido blanco, entallado a su delicada figura, le sentaba muy bien.

**Me dijiste que era bonita, pero es una preciosidad.**

Solo la voz de su amigo logró sacar al moreno del trance en que su ahora hermanastra lo había hundido.

Bueno, esta era la boda de su madre, era natural que la pequeña rubia se arreglase para la ocasión.

**Se ve muy antojable, como me gustaría tenerla para mí solo y. . .**

**Cierra la boca, Nicrom.**

Algo en la voz del Asakura delataba su enfado, más este no era solo por las lujuriosas intensiones que su amigo tenía con su hermana, también era el verla a ella en compañía de Yoh.

Como quería que su hermano quitara esa cara de idiota.

Parecía que ambos, tanto Anna como Yoh, habían olvidado que este último la había dejado plantada bajo la lluvia.

**Idiotas.**

Susurró el joven de largos cabellos castaños, fingiendo indiferencia y encaminándose a la barra de bebidas que parecía invitarlo a ahogar su coraje.

A lo mucho llevaba tres o cuatro copas; no le sorprendía que Nicrom no estuviese bebiendo a su lado.

**Ese imbécil debe estar molestando a las mujeres a ver quien acepta pasar esta noche con él.**

Murmuró para si el Asakura, luego sonrió al recordar que él no era muy distinto de su amigo.

Tenían fama de dos mujeriegos, aventureros, pero al menos Hao pensaba en otras cosas, en cambio Nicrom rayaba en la perversidad sexual.

**Anna.**

Susurró el moreno, levantando la copa y bebiéndose su contenido de una sola vez sin querer aceptar que pensaba demasiado en esa chiquilla, mucho más de lo que lo haría un hermano de verdad. . . mucho más. . .

Y fue la desesperación de querer sacarse de la cabeza a la bella chica de eclipsados ojos, lo que hizo a Hao mirar en todas direcciones, buscándola.

**No está.**

Se decía a si mismo, extrañado de no verla por ningún lado.

Yoh estaba apartado con sus amigos, y de Anna, ni su sombra.

_"Algo anda mal."_

Pensó el Asakura, dedicándose a recorrer cada rincón de la mansión en busca de su "pequeña hermana".

Entonces, después de unos minutos, escuchó voces en uno de los balcones del tercer nivel de la mansión.

Al acercarse a ver qué pasaba. . .

**Vamos, chiquilla, te va a gustar.**

**No, no me toques. . . no quiero.**

**Déjame decirte que es para lo único que sirves, porque ¿quién se interesaría en una chica ciega como tu?.**

Las palabras de ese hombre hirieron el orgullo y el amor que Anna tenía por si misma.

Así que la rubia no dudó en estampar su mano izquierda en la cara de aquel despreciable sujeto, pero no esperó que este le devolviese el golpe, con toda la fuerza que un hombre puede tener.

Anna terminó tirada en el suelo, tocando su adolorida mejilla.

**Perra, pagaras por esto.**

Más apenas dijo aquellas palabras, Nicrom sintió como alguien lo jalaba con fuerza, obligándolo a girarse y encararlo. . .

**No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo.**

La voz de Hao sonó fuerte y llena de rabia, su sangre hervía por haber sido testigo de aquella escena.

Y sin pensarlo siquiera, el moreno golpeó al que creía su amigo, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su coraje y con todo su odio.

¿Cómo pudo atreverse a ponerle si quiera un dedo encima, a lastimarla?.

**Jamás te perdonaré por esto, maldito imbécil.**

**¿De qué estás hablando?. Tu y yo somos iguales, tu también juegas con las mujeres.**

**Te equivocas, no somos iguales, yo jamás he golpeado a una mujer, mucho menos a una niña.**

**Pero así como yo, tu la quieres para. . .**

Nicrom no pudo terminar su oración, pues el puño del Asakura se impactó con fuerza justo en su nariz.

**Lárgate de aquí, no deseo volver a verte. Y mañana temprano quiero tu renuncia en mi escritorio.**

Hao lo había arrojado al suelo, mirándolo con desprecio. No podía creer que había llegado a considerarlo su amigo.

Se llevaban muy bien. . . entonces reflexionó en las palabras del joven de trenza.

**No somos iguales, no lo somos, no. . .**

Se decía a si mismo el castaño, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de ello, mientras su ahora ex-amigo se iba maldiciendo.

Hao se acercó a la rubia, quien aun yacía en el suelo.

**¿Estas bien?.**

Al escucharlo, la Kyouyama se congeló, pero al sentirlo tocarla suavemente de los hombros. . .

**Aléjate, no me toques.**

Se puso histérica, agitando sus manos contra el moreno, intentando alejarlo de si, más él la tomó por las muñecas, inmovilizándola.

**Anna, Anna, tranquila, soy yo, Hao. . . no voy a dejar que nada, ni nadie vuelva a hacerte daño.**

La Kyouyama lo escuchó claramente, respirando agitada aun, sus cejas se curvearon en señal de angustia.

**¿Lo dices. . . de verdad?.**

Susurró ella. Quería creerle, pero. . . ¿acaso no era amigo del canalla que le hizo esto?.

**Ven.** El moreno le extendió la mano. **Debes cambiarte ese vestido.**

Así, se dirigieron a la habitación que la chica ocuparía a partir de esa noche.

Hao le dijo que la esperaría afuera para volver juntos a la fiesta, pero ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y Anna no salía de su recamara.

**Anna, ¿está todo bien?.**

La llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Preocupado, el castaño abrió la puerta no sin antes advertirle que lo haría.

Y la vio sentada al borde de la cama. Tristeza, quizá resignación en su linda cara.

**No voy a ir.**

**¿Qué?!.**

**No tengo ánimos.**

La rubia giró el rostro, queriendo ocultar su patético semblante.

**Mira, tu madre ya debe haberse percatado de tu ausencia, se preocupará si te ve así.**

**Pero es que. . .**

**Además, la Anna que yo conozco no dejaría que algo como esto la hundiera en la oscuridad.**

La chica alzó el rostro, sorprendida.

**Tienes razón.**

Le dijo ella, mostrándole una sutil y adorable sonrisa, misma que fue suficiente para congelar al muchacho, quien embelesado, pensaba que la jovencita lucía muy linda cuando sonreía.

**Entonces te espero afuera, ¿si?.**

**Hao, espera. . . es que. . . aun tengo un problema.**

**¿Qué pasa?.**

La rubia bajó el rostro; un tenue rojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

**E- el cierre de mi vestido. . . esta atorado.**

Un incomodo silencio reinó en la habitación y ninguno de los jóvenes hubiese podido decir si este fue largo o duró tan solo unos instantes.

**¿Quieres que te ayude?.**

Al escuchar el ofrecimiento de su hermano, Anna solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y le dio la espalda al Asakura mientras se recogía los largos cabellos dorados.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que Hao no la ayudase a quitarse el vestido, pues sus manos temblaron al sentir la suave piel de la chica, además esta era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca y el dulce aroma de la rubia lo embriago momentáneamente, aun más que las cuatro copas de whisky que se bebió hace un rato.

**Te, te espero afuera.**

Le dijo el muchacho, sin poder apartar la mirada de la espalda desnuda de la joven mujer.

Solo los cabellos dorados que la chica dejó caer, impidieron que los ojos del moreno siguiesen deleitándose con tan bella y delicada imagen.

Finalmente, Hao salió de la habitación; su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal por causa de aquella extraña situación.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado en ese momento?; deseó con todas sus fuerzas atrapar a la Kyouyama entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir.

**¿Qué me está pasando?.**

Se preguntó el castaño, confundido por su actitud y sentir por la pequeña rubia, pues no sabía exactamente qué era lo que por ella sentía.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Bueno, tenía ganas de meter a Anna en una situación así para luego ser salvada por la campana, perdón. . . por Hao.

De aquí me gustó la reacción de Hao al ver lo que Nicrom quería hacer con la Kyouyama.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Itako no Nardi** ((Gracias. Anna no podrá ver en muchos, muchos caps, pero eso es lo interesante, hasta tierno del asunto, ya verás porque))

**ASH** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS, espero este capitulo igual te haya gustado ;-; ))

**Camilein** ((Arigatou. Todas tus preguntas tendrán respuesta; la razón de que Anna no vea, es increible, realmente))

**Kioyama Asakura** ((Sip, estoy actualizando todos los viernes por la noche -hora de México- Pero GRACIAS a ti, por leer este fic))

**x.Kamii.x.Chan.x** ((Agradezco que leas "Un hijo para Anna", ojalá te guste. En cuanto a este fic, Hao tendrá muchos motivos para preocuparse por la rubia, como en este cap))

**Annasak2** ((Yoh sufrirá, sip. Yo igual adoro a Hao TT , pero creo que en este fic le di muchas preocupaciones ¬¬'. Agradezco mucho tu interés por mi fic, yo igual estoy ENCANTADA con tu fic "Contigo Siempre"))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Creo que no habrá Hao descarado en este fic, sexy.. no sé, creo que si, lo que pasa es que quise hacerlo más maduro, de ahi tanta preocupasión, gomen TT))

**Melii** ((Sii, pasarán varios capitulos antes de que este par vuelva a pelear. No se odian, de hecho...))

**XiimenNaA** ((GRACIAS por leer mis fics de SK, me alegra que este fic te animase a dejar un review, es bueno, asi se si el fic es del agrado o no de los que me leen, ojalá sepa más de ti durante este fic))

**Jessy moon 15** ((Sip TT, mis caps son cortos, gomen TT . Es que soy una desesperada y trato de escribir lo más a prisa posible, por eso los caps rara vez son largos))

**Maeda Ai** ((La situación de hermanos tendrá mucho que ver en el fic y los rumbos de esa relación, bueno... sospechas demasiado, tendré que eliminarte... jeje, no, ya en serio, algo hay de eso))

* * *


	5. Nunca lo verá como a un hermano

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: Priss.

Capitulo V: _"Nunca lo verá como a un hermano"._

* * *

Poco más de un par de meses desde que vivían "en familia" y las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos.

Se reunían por las noches en casa para cenar, pero solo eran Mikihisa y Eliza los que conversaban. Yoh muchas veces intentó sacarle algunas palabras a la joven de negros ojos, con no muy buenos resultados.

Pero hoy, el más joven de los hombres Asakura no los había acompañado, pues, según él, había tenido algo más importante que atender.

**Se volvió a ir con sus amigos, ¿verdad?.**

La voz del señor Mikihisa sonó seria, tan solo para ser seguida por un largo suspiro de resignación.

**Si ya sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?.**

Hao habló sarcástico, irritado, con su hermano por supuesto, pero más con sigo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía seguir el mal ejemplo de su despreocupado hermano y negarse a seguir con esta farsa?.

El joven de largos cabellos alzó la mirada como buscando una respuesta. . . y la encontró.

Era por ella, porque contaba las horas para poder verla, porque le había prometido protegerla, después de todo ahora es su hermano mayor y debía comportarse como tal, ¿verdad?. . .

_"¿Verdad?."_

El moreno giró el rostro, apretando los dientes.

Sus pensamientos tenían un sentido totalmente distinto al que él quería imponerles. Así que, molesto con sigo mismo, se puso de pie y abandonó el comedor, disculpándose por estar cansado.

Mikihisa se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba a su hijo salir del lugar.

Él nunca estaba cansado a pesar de tener gran responsabilidad en los negocios familiares. Lo que su padre no sabía era que Hao en verdad estaba cansado, cansado de trabajar el doble con tal de mantener la mente ocupada y sacarse de la cabeza a la pequeña rubia. Pero no podía. . .

Y al final del día, aunque se proponía llegar tarde a casa y no cenar con la familia, simplemente las tremendas ganas de verla eran más fuertes que la razón y su fuerza de voluntad.

**Lo único que quiero es cuidarla de lejos y saber que ella está bien, solo eso.**

En todo esto pensaba el Asakura cuando, desesperado por no poder pensar en otra cosa, ni mucho menos conciliar el sueño, abandonó la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Necesitaba algo fuerte y bien frio, pero el que se quedó frio fue él al encontrar allí a su tormento.

Hao tardó en reaccionar, necesitaba grabarse cada detalle de Anna, quien parecía no haberse percatado aun de su presencia.

La rubia vestía una pequeña camiseta y pantaloncillos que dejaban al descubierto sus perfectas piernas.

Ahora, el castaño la veía más frágil y delicada, ella era tan delgada que parecía que se iba a romper; mientras que la luz de la luna que se filtraba por algún ventanal, iluminaba su hermosa y blanca piel, dándole a la mujer un aspecto sinceramente divino.

**Asaltando la nevera a media noche?.**

La Kyouyama jadeó al escuchar esa voz, en parte porque se creía sola y también porque se trataba precisamente del mayor de los gemelos.

Desde el incidente con Nicrom, ellos no habían hablado mucho. Un saludo, uno que otro comentario durante la cena, pero nada más.

**Tenía sed, ¿acaso no puedo saciarla?.**

Decía finalmente la rubia, poniéndose a la defensiva y tratando de ignorar al castaño de largos cabellos, hablándole con ese tono grosero que tanto la caracterizaba.

**En serio?, pues cuando menos deberías encender las luces, no sé cómo puedes andar a oscuras.**

El largo silencio de Anna le hizo entender al moreno que había metido la pata.

**Yo siempre estoy en la oscuridad.** Le dijo. **No importa si estoy dormida o despierta. . . todo es negro.**

Un aire de decepción se escuchaba en la suave voz de la chica.

**Gomen ne.**

Anna negó con la cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las burlas y a las humillaciones; a que muchas veces hablaran con ella olvidándose de que no podía ver ya más.

**¿Quieres hablar?. Digo, es mi deber como tu hermano mayor.**

Ella le dedicó una sutil sonrisa.

_"Yo nunca te veré como mi hermano. . . nunca."_

Pensaba la mujer, mientras, sin saber porque, aceptó la propuesta del moreno.

Hablar. . . hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Y en lo que a la escuela se refiere, Pilika me ayuda mucho. Por lo general graba las clases para que yo las escuche después.**

**Vaya, tu sí que sabes superar los límites.**

**Bueno, el braille me ayuda bastante.**

Hao la miró por largo rato. En su vida había conocido a una chica tan única, que hacia todo por mantenerse a flote.

Para ir a la escuela y regresar a casa, se confía por completo de su sentido auditivo.

**Con que eso es, a simple vista nadie pensaría que. . .**

**Soy ciega?.**

**Lo siento!.**

**Ya deja de tenerme lastima.**

Un largo e incomodo silencio los acompañó de pronto. ¿Por qué siempre que intentaba hablar con ella, terminaban callados y de mal humor?.

Hao suspiró cansado, la verdad es que había algo más de lo que quería hablar con ella. . .

**Me dirás lo que pasó esa noche?.**

**¿Qué noche?.**

**Anna, por favor.**

La voz del Asakura sonó llena de fastidio. Habló sin tacto y sin preocuparse por disimular el súbito cambio de tema, así era él después de todo.

La Kyouyama se estremeció al escuchar la voz ronca del muchacho. La verdad es que estaba avergonzada por aquel mal rato, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

**Y-Yoh. . . me dejó para ir con sus amigos. . .**

Finalmente la rubia decidió hablar.

Estaba sola, fastidiada del ruido que lastimaba sus sensibles oídos, entonces lo escuchó por primera vez, a Nicrom.

Él le había dicho que Hao necesitaba tratar con ella algo delicado, así que. . .

**Dijo que me llevaría contigo.**

**Ese maldito!.**

Hao apretaba fuertemente los dientes, furioso de que Nicrom quisiera aprovecharse de la inocencia de la joven frente a él.

**Lo demás ya lo sabes.**

La voz de Anna sonó cortante, ya no quería recordar más.

Así que simplemente, volvieron a cambiar de tema.

Rato más tarde, Hao reía ligeramente, le divertía hacer enojar a esa pequeña rubia.

Estaba maravillado, se la estaba pasando muy, muy bien, sin embargo giró el rostro, clavando sus sorprendidos ojos en el reloj que marcaba las dos de la mañana.

**¿Tan tarde es ya?.**

Susurró, mirando fijamente a la joven.

Habían conversado durante tres horas en medio de la oscuridad y en susurros. Para él esta había sido una noche maravillosa e inolvidable. Nunca había podido hablar con una mujer por más de diez minutos pues siempre se aburría, pero con Anna no pasaba así.

Y se preguntaba si podía tener otro momento como este con ella, pero por ahora. . .

**Creo que deberías ir a dormir.**

**¿De qué hablas?, no tengo sueño.**

Hao sonrió travieso; sin previo aviso, tomó a la chica de la mano y la llevo a su habitación ante las quejas de esta.

**Las princesas no deben estar despiertas a estas horas.**

**¿Princesas?.**

**Buenas noches, hermanita.**

Anna quiso protestarle a Hao por la forma en que la estaba tratando, pero el solo posó la mano en sus dorados cabellos, alborotándolos.

El castaño ya caminaba hacia su propia habitación cuando Anna quiso reclamarle por todo eso.

Al cerrar la puerta de la recamara, la rubia se llevó las manos al pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza, haciéndola estremecer. Era por Hao. . . más un dejo de tristeza se asomó en sus opacos ojos.

**Él realmente me considera su hermana menor.**

Se decía la jovencita; su voz. . . un susurro con aires de tristeza.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Si, si, ya sé que le estoy dando mucha facilidad a la joven para hacer las cosas, a pesar de que se supone que esta ciega.

Pero esto es un fic; quise hacerla como Madoka (Get Backers) aunque un poco más independiente (sin Mozart).

Y un poco menos que Ryu (Saint Seiya) él hasta peleaba ¬¬'.

Aquí me gustó como Hao no puede contra las ganas de ver a la rubia.

Por cierto, el proximo capitulo se retrasará un poco. El siguiente fin de semana no estaré disponible, asi que el cap 6 lo vendrán leyendo más o menos el 3 de agosto, espero. GOMEN NE.

**XiimenNaA** ((Queria que Hao se enfureciera con Nicrom, y que otra forma que lastimando a la rubia?. Gracias a los fanarts, igual creo que Anna se ve preciosa con el cabello largo))

**Itako no Nardi** ((La parte del vestido le ha gustado a muchos; yo adoré escribirla. GRACIAS, de aqui en adelante la relación entre ellos mejorará))

**Camilein** ((Tranquila, Nicrom no vuelve a aparecer en el fic. Aqui el nuevo cap, espero te guste. Descuida, cada viernes habrá un nuevo cap -quizá uno o dos no, porque me iré de vagaciones, pero no sé. Cuando me gusta un fic, igual quiero un nuevo cap diario, jeje))

**Jessy moon 15** ((Pero fue buena oportunidad para ellos -Hao y Anna-, no crees?. Crees que los caps son cortos?, de mis otros fics de SK -que no he publicado- los caps son diminutos, increible))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Creo que Hao va asufrir mucho en este fic por su madurez TT. Lo bueno es que la relación de estos dos va avanzando. Por cierto, gracias por leer "FOR NO ONE". Yo igual amo esa canción y de hecho, Paul es mi Beatles favorito también, aunque los cuatro son/eran geniales))

**Annasak2** ((Gracias. Es verdad, fue dificil para Anna, de ahi que se puso histérica cuando Hao se acercó a ella. Yo igual ADORO tu fic))

**x.Kamii.x.Chan.x** ((Yo igual quisiera ser Anna TT. New cap, listo, espero te guste. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi otro fic, "un hijo para Anna", gracias por leerlo TT ))

**Maeda Ai** ((Sip, Hao al rescate. Es bueno saber que todos odian a Nicrom, bueno ese era el proposito del cap anterior. Y que amen a Hao, como yo lo amo, jeje))

**Estrellita sombria** ((Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por leer mis fics. Espero este igual te siga gustando))

* * *


	6. El que debe alejarse de la chica

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss.**

Capítulo VI: _"El que debe alejarse de la chica"._

* * *

**¿Podemos hablar?.**

Hao arqueó una ceja ante la inusual petición de su hermano.

¿Cuántas veces habían hablado sobre sus gustos o metas?. . . nunca y ahora estaba aquí, pidiéndole hablar de un asunto bastante serio y delicado.

**¿Y desde cuándo tú te tomas las cosas en serio?.**

Preguntó el mayor; una divertida sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

Yoh giró a un costado, las mejillas inflamadas, inconforme al ver que su hermano se estaba burlando de él, más apenas le mencionó la razón de sus problemas y preocupaciones, el joven de largos cabellos dejó de tomar el asunto a la ligera.

**Es. . . Anna.**

El mayor de los gemelos frunció el ceño.

La verdad es que hablar sobre la pequeña rubia no era algo que le emocionase mucho, en especial. . . por los celos.

**Creo que ella. . . ¡me gusta!.**

**¡¿Qué?!.**

Yoh fue directo al punto y se olvidó de rodeos, sorprendiendo a su hermano con sus palabras, quien ya se imaginaba los sentimientos que su gemelo tenía por la Kyouyama, más nunca quiso escucharlo con sus propios oídos, ni de la boca del mismo Yoh.

**¿Qué voy a hacer?.**

Se preguntaba en voz alta el moreno de cortos cabellos.

Anna era tan joven, casi una niña, pero ese no era el mayor problema.

Mikihisa se los dijo, que probablemente lo que esa chica necesitaba era una familia y que ellos dos debían ser dos buenos hermanos mayores que la protegerían y la celarían como si fuesen verdaderos hermanos de sangre.

**Pero ella es tan hermosa que. . . creo que estoy enamorado.**

Hao no podía más que oprimir fuertemente los puños mientras escuchaba la forma tan apasionada en que su gemelo hablaba de la rubia. No le gustaba, no lo soportaba.

**¿Qué crees que debo hacer, Hao?.**

Con expresión seria, Yoh miró a su hermano, quien en verdad parecía estar desesperado y si alguna vez necesitó del sabio consejo de Hao, ese momento es ahora.

El mayor de los Asakura siempre fue más serio y analítico, probablemente él le daría la solución que Yoh, por más que se esforzaba, no encontraba.

**Aléjate de ella.**

**¿Qué?.**

**Es lo mejor para Anna, recuerda que aun es muy joven, además. . . seguramente solo le traerás problemas y a ti también. Dudo mucho que los viejos estén de acuerdo con la idea.**

Yoh lo escuchó atentamente, las palabras de su hermano tenían mucho sentido. Recordaba que una de las primeras cosas que les dijo su padre, era que no quería tener ningún problema en su matrimonio por causa de ellos.

El menor de los Asakura bajó la cabeza, resignado a olvidarse de su amor por la rubia, convencido de que era lo más prudente y lo mejor para la chica. Eso creía Yoh, sin saber que Hao había dicho esas palabras más para sí mismo que para su hermano menor.

La verdad es que el joven de largos cabellos estaba desesperado y se forzaba en un vano intento a ver a la pequeña Kyouyama, como su hermana, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano porque solo lograba pensar más y más en ella y prendarse de tan adorable chica.

Y ahora. . . solo el silencio era lo que ese par de hermanos compartían.

Nunca tuvieron una buena relación que digamos, así que Yoh en verdad debe haber estado desesperado, como para acercarse a su gemelo y hablar.

**Mejor vámonos.**

Susurró Hao, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta o comentario de su hermano, es más ni siquiera lo miró.

**Claro, cenar en familia. No sé cómo voy a poder soportar esto, Hao, verla todos los días, tenerla tan cerca como para abrazarla, pero tan lejos. . .**

Yoh hablaba sintiendo más con fianza con su hermano, sin saber que este ha estado celoso de él desde que la chiquilla rubia llegó a sus vidas. . . no, toda la vida tuvo celos y envidia de Yoh, pero llegó a ignorar esos sentimientos.

Más tratándose de Anna. . . maldición, los dos estaban interesados en la misma mujer y a Hao le costaba mucho trabajo ignorar esta situación.

Ambos jóvenes abandonaron la oficina, Yoh con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro y Hao con el ceño torcido.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Que fácil era hablar y proponerse ser un hermano ejemplar par Anna, pero al tenerla frente a sus ojos. . . las cosas ya no parecían tan fáciles.

Yoh sentía un dolor en el pecho, como si le hubiesen oprimido el corazón, negándose a siquiera mirar a la rubia, además de permanecer serio y callado.

Aunque la chica no podía ver, si podía percibir el extraño comportamiento del menor de los Asakura, pero el mayor, Hao. . . tampoco actuaba muy normal que digamos.

Cuando se dirigía a él al hablarle, la rubia sentía el ambiente muy pesado y el moreno de largos cabellos le contestaba de forma cortante, con tono de fastidio. Ese hombre estaba enojado y la Kyouyama no sabía el por qué.

_"Ni siquiera sé si está enojado conmigo o no."_

Pensaba la rubia, quien simplemente ocultó el rostro tras unos cuantos mechones dorados y no dijo más durante la cena.

Bonita familia, ¿no?. Pero estaba bien, era mejor así.

¿Por qué llegó a imaginar que él podría verla como algo más que a su hermana?. No, para ese hombre ella no era más que una niña fastidiosa que había venido a hacerle la vida imposible.

_"¿Cómo iba él a interesarse en una chiquilla ciega?."_

Se preguntaba la Kyouyama, reteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus negros ojos y soportando el nudo en su garganta que comenzaba a sofocarla, lastimándola. Era una sensación de dolor que la hacía sentir miserable.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Por supuesto, tenía que hacer que ambos hermanos se interesaran por Anna; es más emocionante de esa manera, ¿nop?.

Aquí me gustó, el consejo de Hao, que es más para sí que para Yoh.

Agradezco sus reviews y sobre todo la espera, dos días de retraso.

Por cierto. . . estoy triste, mi fic: **"Y usted qué haría"** no tuvo la aceptación que imaginé TT .

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Estrellita sombria** ((GRACIAS. No, no faltaba mucho para este dia, una semana. Me demoré porque salí de miniviaje, pero tenía deseos de actualizar el fic TT))

**Itako no Nardi **((Aqui la actualización, espero te haya gustado))

**Katsumi Kurosawa **((Que querias del capitulo cuatro?))

**XiimeNnaA **((Sii TT, mer hacían falta esos dias de distracción, es que estaba deprimida, pero ya estoy en proceso de recuperación... creo. Ahora, Yoh en verdad pasa demasiado tiempo con los amigos, asi como en el anime, creo que este hombre no le da a Anna el tiempo y la importancia que merece))

**Kioyama Asakura **((Si, pobre Hao, en este fic él se reprime demasiado))

**Jessy moon 15 **((Te entiendo, yo igual quisiera leer horas y horas de los fics que me gustan, por ejemplo, ahora mismo hay como tres fics que me tienen obsesionada, pero los actualizan poco a poco o ni los actualizan TT))

**x.Kamii.x.Chan.x **((Soy muy desesperada cuando se trata de escribir fics y a fin de cuentas poco escribo. Bueno, estos dos pronto subirán de nivel))

**Love Hao **((Es que estoy actualizando los viernes por las noches, este pasado no pude, por eso lo recorrí al domingo, jeje. Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, espero te siga gustando conforme avance la trama. Si, en este fic, Hao actua diferente, te daré un adelanto, bueno, de su actitud, se supone que él es muy maduro, ten en cuenta que es casi diez años mayor que Anna en el fic, pero hará muchas cosas sin pensar y se arriesgará, porque la quiere. Uff, si que son pistas))

**Maeda Ai **((Sip, su relación irá vanzando. Sobre lo que quieres... quizás...))

**Annasak2 **((Decsuida, Yoh sufrirá por preferir a sus amigotes. Gracias, creo que hasta me aburrí de tantas vacaciones, jeje))

**Ale-Kaze **((Gracias por leer. Mmm, pues los dos darán unos cuantos pasos al frente; espero este cap te haya gustado))

**Vicky-Chan15 **((No, no, no, muchas gracias a ti por leer mis historias. Me alegra saber que de alguna forma, contribuí a que te gustara esta pareja, medio imposible, pero linda, eso si))

**Melii **((Gracias, gracias, ojalá la espera no haya sido mucha, aqui el nuevo cap. Sip, habrá algunos, MUCHOS, problemas))

* * *


	7. Nadie que se interese en mi

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss.**

Capítulo VII: _"Nadie que se interese en mi"._

* * *

El silencio que se formó entre ambos era de lo más incomodo.

_"Tal vez no fue una buena idea ofrecerme a traerla a la escuela."_

Pensaba el joven de largos cabellos, impaciente por llegar a la preparatoria y despedirse de su hermanastra.

El semáforo en rojo tan solo alargó todavía más aquella tortuosa situación.

Esto era muy incomodo y estaba mal, muy mal. Anna se había alejado completamente de él, fingiendo mirar el paisaje, sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero, ¿de qué se sorprendía?, si fue él quien la alejó con su actitud grosera y cortante.

_"Maldita sea, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?."_

Fue por la mañana, cuando al ver la tristeza que cubría las gemas negras de la chica rubia, Hao se arrepintió. La había hecho sentir mal sin ser esa su intención, solo quería hacerle un bien y no causarle problemas, no esperaba que las cosas resultasen así.

El rojo se volvió verde y el auto del Asakura finalmente avanzó.

Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria, Hao intentó hablar con Anna, más esta, impaciente, abandonó el auto, alegando que se le hacía tarde, dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca. Hao la miró alejarse, indeciso de ir tras ella o no.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Para Pilika era muy obvio que algo le pasaba a su amiga de dorados cabellos. No era su silencio; Anna rara vez hablaba con las demás personas, ni que sus ojos estuviesen clavados en la ventana, simulando ver la diversión fuera del salón de clases...

_"Es su aura. . . hay un pesado aire de tristeza a su alrededor."_

Pensó la joven peliazul, mientras suspiraba, agradecida que la clase por fin hubiese terminado y que fuese hora del descanso.

**Y bien?, no me digas que tu madre habló de más y volvió a recordarte el accidente.**

**Pilika.**

La voz de la rubia sonó reprobatoria, a pesar de que la chica Usui tenía razón en cuanto a que en sus pláticas con su mamá, esta solía hablar del accidente en que la luz se apagó para Anna, hundiéndola en la depresión.

La Kyouyama sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para todavía sumar algo que se supone ya estaba en el pasado.

**¿Entonces?.**

**Bueno, yo. . .**

La rubia giró el rostro, tratando de sentir la presencia de sus compañeros, más todos habían volado a la libertad de treinta minutos.

**Es que, la verdad es que no soy más que una tonta, Pilika.**

**¿Por qué dices eso?.**

**¿Cómo puedo siquiera tener la esperanza de que un chico se interese en mi?.**

Al parecer, Anna estaba completamente convencida de sus palabras, como si fuesen su única verdad. Después de todo, ¿qué no era obvio?. Tan solo era una chiquilla de dieciséis años, con el carácter de un demonio y por si esto fuera poco. . . ciega. ¿Qué hombre querría cuidarla toda la vida?.

Los negros ojos de la rubia comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras Pilika le acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos de oro.

**Anna no digas tonterías, sabes bien que eso no es verdad.**

**Por favor, ¿qué hombre podría enamorarse de mí?.**

**Mi hermano, él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, incluso mucho antes de lo que pasó. . . y desde entonces, Horo Horo. . .**

**Se olvidó de mí.**

**Ie. . . él te ama mucho más. Él sería tan feliz si le dieses una oportunidad; solo ansia protegerte.**

La Kyouyama escondió el rostro en la paleta de su banca. Estaba harta, simplemente no quería escuchar la misma canción de siempre.

No, Horokeu no era un mal chico, al contrario, él era el único hombre que valía la pena, y según recordaba, era muy apuesto, más Anna nunca pudo compartir los sentimientos que el peliazul le profesaba. Para ella, él no era más que. . .

_"Mi hermano."_

Pensó, recordando de inmediato al culpable de que se sintiese de esa manera, su hermano. . .

**Hao.**

El nombre del moreno escapó de sus tibios labios sin que la misma Anna se diese cuenta de ello. Con tristeza, Pilika dobló sus cejas. Así que eso era; no le gustaba ver a su amiga sufriendo por un hombre que seguramente no la merecía, así que decidió ayudarla a olvidarse de ese sujeto.

**Horo Horo vendrá a la hora de la salida. Dice que lo hace por mí, pero yo sé que solo quiere verte.**

**Pilika, en verdad yo no. . .**

**Un clavo saca otro clavo y no creo que en verdad quieras seguir ilusionada con tu hermanastro. Solo, inténtalo, ¿si?.**

La chica peliazul tomó entre sus manos una de las de la Kyouyama, rogándole por aceptar. Anna suspiró resignada, girando el rosto hacia la ventana, volvió a fingir que podía ver el paisaje. Pensaba en las palabras de su amiga, tal vez ella tenía razón, y la única forma de sacarse la estúpida idea de que ella y Hao podían ser algo más que hermanos, era intentar algo con Horokeu.

**Está bien.** Susurró. **Lo intentaré.**

Fue la última palabra de la rubia mujer, quien después guardó absoluto silencio, escuchando sin prestar atención, los planes que para ella tenía una muy feliz Pilika.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Aunque aún no he tratado como tal los sentimientos de la pareja, ya se ha creado un aire de atracción entre Anna y Hao, bueno, creo que esto ha avanzado muy lento, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas avanzarán de verdad.

Aquí me gustó: narrar a Anna en la escuela; me recuerda mis días de prepa TT.

¿Todos piensan que Yoh es el malo de la historia?. Bueno, es que se pasa...  
Yo odio que me dejen esperando, soy muy puntual, de ahi surgió la actitud de Yoh.

Bueno, hay alguién que le hará la vida imposible a esta pareja, pero más adelante.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Shiji** ((Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero te guste)).

**Camilein** ((Sip, el cap 5 tenía más HxA, que el 6. Tienes razón, habrá momentos tensos entre ellos a casusa de "la hermanita"))

**Estrellita sombria** ((GRACIAS, me hace feliz que te guste este fic. Gomen ;-; , si, soy mala con ellos, y ciertamente sufrirán más, pero también habrá buenos momentos))

**Ximena** ((NOOO ;-; , sigo medio triste, pero leyendo y escribiendo fics se me pasa, gracias. Sabes?, me gustó el ambiente que imaginaste, sinceramente yo no pude imaginarme un ambiente, aunque lo hago con otros fics, generalmente de otros autores, cuando estoy clavadisima con la historia. Gracias por leer mi song-fic, como casi no hubo reviews, pensé que no le gustó a nadie ;-; . Últimamente mi autoestima y la de los personajes en mis fics, anda por los suelos ;-;))

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO** ((Gracias por leer mi último song-fic, creí que no le había gustado a nadie ;-; . Aqui un nuevo cap de esta historia, ojalá te guste))

**Meliii** ((Asi es, en este fanfic Hao y Anna tendrán problemas hasta para regalar. MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo esta historia))

**Ale-Kaze** ((Gracias, gracias. Tienes razón, cuando Anna es la manzana de la discordia entre los gemelos, las cosas se ponen mejor, jeje. Cuál fic?, "Usted qué haría". Mmm, pues no, no lo había publicado aquí, solo en mi web, "Sondemotte Kiss", ahi ya tiene varios meses de haber sido publicado))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Ahh, bueno, tienes razón en el cap 4 no hubo gran cosa entre esta pareja. Ya casi es el momento de que se olviden de que "son hermanos" bueno, hermanastros, pero exagerar las cosas es emocionante, jeje. Muchas gracias por leer mi último song-fic))

**Annasak2** ((Me da gusto que te simpatise esta personalidad que le di a Hao. Oye, ¿eres adivina?, precisamente estos gemelos se pelearán por esa razón, aunque faltan muuuchos capitulos para que eso pase. Gracias por tu interés en este fic, yo AMO y NECESITO tu fic ;-; , estoy desesperada por leer -ironicamente- como se desarrolla la relación entre Anna e Yoh. Es muy gracioso que nuestros fics sean totalmente diferentes en cuanto a Hao e Yoh, y aun asi nos gusten, me encanta))

**x.Kamii.x.Chan.x** ((Gomen, habrá muchos problemas, pero Anna se dará cuenta de que ella jamás fue una hermana para Hao))

**Vicky-Chan15** ((También eres adivina?, si, ellos se pelearán, pero pasarán muchos capitulos antes de eso. Hao quiere evitarlo, pero no puede, igual que Anna. Gracias, me gustó tu descripción, es cierto, he hescrito montones de HAOxANNA y aun no me aburro, me obsesione con esta pareja ;-; . Yoh sufrirá, pero no mucho))

**Maeda Ai** ((Es verdad, Yoh siempre deja a la itako en un segundo plano, que mala onda, pobre de ella que lo quiere tanto. A mi igual me gusta este Hao responsable y maduro, pero, tarde o temprano tropezará))

**Itako no Nardi** ((Lamento lo de tu PC, oajlá tenga arreglo. Espero, que cuando puedas leer lo que sigue de esta historia, te guste lo que encuentres))

**Jessy moon 15** ((La escuela siempre nos quita tiempo, jeje. Pues no marcaré mucho el triangulo, si habrá reclamos, pero no ahora. Lo que si es que Hao y Anna pronto avanzarán))

* * *


	8. Devolverle ese beso robado

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss.**

Capítulo VIII: _"Devolverle ese beso robado"._

* * *

Anna se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, pues se sintió sofocada apenas el Usui la tomó de la mano. Fue un contacto suave y sutil, pero que a ella le incomodaba.

La Kyouyama estaba descubriendo lo difícil que es forzarte a estar con un hombre que no te gusta de esa manera.

**Te llevo a casa o prefieres dar un paseo por la ciudad?.**

Horokeu le habló con voz suave, invadiendo su espacio personal.

La rubia no respondió, estaba muy ocupada tratando de soportar la claustrofobia que le provocaba esta situación.

_"Con él es distinto, el ambiente es agradable y su aroma me hipnotiza, su voz me derrite y me hace desear estar entre sus brazos por horas y horas."_

La chica se relajó sin darse cuenta; el pensar en un hombre cuando se está con otro, da muy buenos resultados.

Pero su ensueño se rompió, cuando sintió como el peliazul tomaba sus mejillas y la acariciaba con ternura.

**Ho-Horo Horo, yo no quiero que. . .**

**Shuuu, no hables, Anna, no ahora.**

Le decía el peliazul, mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo, ansioso por posar su boca en esos dulces y suaves labios. El corazón de la joven latió con fuerza, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Ella dudó por un momento, recordando al hombre que ella deseaba, más recordó también que el moreno no tenía ningún interés por ella, al menos no como mujer.

Y cerró los ojos, un simple reflejo al esperar su primer beso, pues de cualquier forma no había diferencia para ella. Con nerviosismo, la Kyouyama esperó a ser besada, más el momento no llegó.

La chica abrió sus lindos ojos, más no se percató de lo sucedido hasta que la habilidad de escuchar volvió a sus oídos.

**Aléjate de ella.**

Esa voz. . .

_"Hao."_

La joven tembló al pensar en ese hombre, luego todo fue tan rápido y confuso. Escuchó como ambos chicos discutían y como alguien terminó en el suelo, luego sintió como la jalaban del brazo. . . ese era Hao. No podía decir como sabía, solo. . . lo sabía y ya.

**¡Vámonos!.**

Dicho esto, el Asakura la hizo entrar en el auto; su voz dura, traía consigo un aire de enojo que el castaño no se molestó en ocultar.

Anna tardó en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo, le reclamó al moreno por su actitud.

**¿Qué crees que haces?. Detén el auto, voy a bajar.**

**¿Para regresar con ese cretino?, ni lo sueñes.**

**Horokeu es un buen chico, además es mi amigo, no quiero que hables así de él.**

Hao frunció el ceño al escuchar como la rubia se expresaba del estúpido de cabellos azulados, defendiéndolo.

**¡Dije que no!.**

**Es mi vida, no tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte.**

**Por supuesto que tengo derecho, soy tu hermano mayor, que no se te olvide.**

Hao terminó gritándole y Anna se quedó en silencio al escuchar esas palabras que le habían dolido mucho. La tensión fue tanta que los jóvenes no se dirigieron la palabra por el resto del camino.

Cuando llegaron a casa, la rubia bajó del auto e ignorando al Asakura, pretendía ir directo a su habitación, pero Hao la iba siguiendo, caminando apresurados, interrogándola con desesperación. ¿Quién era él?, ¿por qué le tenía tanta confianza?, por qué lo defendía?, ¿era su novio?. . . ¿realmente iba a besarlo?.

**Ya déjame en paz!.**

Le gritó ella.

**Contéstame!.**

Hao la tomó con fuerza del brazo; apretaba los dientes, sus pupilas desteñidas. Estaba loco de celos.

**¿Querías que él te besara?.**

Anna no respondió, como pudo, se zafó del agarre del moreno y entró a su habitación, seguida por el Asakura, quien estaba fuera de sus casillas pues la sujetó y la arrojó sobre la cama.

**¿Qué crees que haces, animal?.**

Le gritó la rubia; lo que vino después no se lo esperaba, tan solo sintió como Hao la sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza, plantándole un fuerte beso, casi salvaje.

Con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, Anna ni siquiera correspondió aquel arrebato, se quedó helada mientras la boca del moreno devoraba la suya en un beso brusco y sin una pizca de delicadeza.

Finalmente, el Asakura se separó de la joven, quien respiraba agitada sin saber que decir o que pensar. Las pupilas de la Kyouyama se habían tornado blancas; tocó sus labios, como tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, arqueó las cejas con enfado y. . .

**Ahhh, baka, ¡cómo pudiste!.**

Anna alcanzó una almohada y comenzó a golpear al moreno, quien más calmado, sonreía ante la reacción de su hermanastra.

**¿Qué?, no era esto no que querías?, besar a alguien.**

El Asakura le sujetó los brazos, inmovilizándola por completo.

**Imbécil, devuélveme mi primer beso.**

Hao se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin embargo no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para complacer a la chica, volviendo a unir sus labios a los de ella, ahora más tranquilo y delicado. Se tomó la libertad de aferrarse a la cintura de la rubia, mientras sentía como ella terminaba por corresponderle.

Más el Asakura pareció recobrar la compostura y se alejó de la chica. Sin decir palabra alguna, abandonó la habitación, dejando a una Anna con las mejillas encendidas en rojo y el corazón latiendo hasta casi salir de su pecho.

Respiraba agitada y una vez se llevó los dedos a la boca. . .

**Ese tonto.**

Anna sonrió para si, sin poder negarse a si misma que lo que más deseaba en el mundo, era que Hao la volviese a besar.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Ya era hora!.

Soy de las personas que piensan que después de un beso ya no hay vuelta atrás. Bueno, de ahí que a partir de este capítulo la relación de los "hermanos" cambiará.

Aquí me gustó: cuando Anna le dice a Hao que le devuelva su primer beso.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Shiji** ((Pilika me cae muy bien. Me gustaría que leyeras algun otro de mis fics, tengo muchos HxA))

**Camilein **((Cierto, ¿quién podría olvidar a Hao? ;-; . Bueno, aqui la reacción de Hao, Yoh ni se entera ¬¬'. GRACIAS por leer este fic))

**Itako no Nardi** ((Mmm, creo que Hao si le rompió la cara a Horo, ))

**Anna Kiyouyama** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS TT . Creo que lo que aqui pasa es que Shaman King está bajando de popularidad, ya son varios años, asi que... bueno, incluso yo me he interesado en otros animes, Bleach, por ejemplo, creo que esa es la causa de que tengamos pocos reviews))

**CiA-F** ((Ni tan pobre, en parte eso le traerá buenos momentos con Hao, sip . Hao si se puso celoso, creo que él no lo pudo ocultar))

**Ximena** ((Poquito HHxA, pero cierto, Hao se puso furioso, eso si no se lo quite, jeje. Si, más adelante se sabe como Anna quedó ciega y porque sigue asi))

**Maeda Ai** ((Anna tiene muchas inseguridades a causa de su estado, pero más que nada de sus sentimientos hacia Hao))

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO** ((Gracias, aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero te guste))

**Vickychan15** ((MUCHA SGRACIAS. Bueno, creo que este año ha sido muy malo para mi, al menos en lo que más me quita el sueño, esta semana me fue peor, pero bueno, a ver que pasa. El fic, Yoh sufrirá muy poco, Hao ya sufrió su ataque de celos y hay que agradecerle a Horo por "darle ese empujuncito, jeje". Me alegra haberte contagiado mi pasión por esta pareja. GRACIAS))

**Meliii** ((Mmm, no creo que Horo sufra mucho, bueno si, pero no profundice en ello, pero fue de ayuda para esta pareja, nop?. Por cierto, gracias por leer mi song-fic))

**Estrellita sombria** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS ;-; . Sip, el fic avanza lento, es que es largo, pero en este cap ya avanzamos, por fin!, gracias a Horo))

**Jessy moon 15** ((Gracias, gracias. Horo no participará mucho aqui, creo que ya solo lo mencionaré, pero ayudó mucho a Hao y Anna, no crees?))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Lo siento, estos capitulos están muy cortos, pero algunos serán más largos. Espero este cap te haya gustado, pues ya por fin hubo algo emocionante entre Hao y Anna))

**Ale-Kaze** ((Gracias, ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo, este fue el beso que desencadenará todo))

**Annasak2** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Si, es la intención de Hao, ser su protector, primero como hermano, luego, como en este cap, como algo más. Tranquila, Horo solo vino a ayudar a esta pareja, aunque él ni cuenta se dio ¬¬'))

**Nelly **((Gracias, ojalá te siga gustando la historia. Estoy actualizando todos los viernes por las noches- hora de México-))

* * *


	9. La chica que le importa

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss.**

Capitulo IX: _"La chica que le importa"._

* * *

Se evitaron hasta el cansancio, en especial Hao. Maldición, esa mujer era una dulce tentación, una adicción que trataba de dejar, pero que no podía, por más que trataba, no podía ni quería.

El Asakura suspiró con cansancio; una vez más se alejaba de la linda rubia.

Hao entró silencioso a la mansión; llegaba tarde a propósito, no quería reunirse con la familia, en especial, no quería encontrarse con la culpable de que, por primera vez en la vida, estuviese tan confundido.

Se extrañó del silencio que reinaba en la casa, sin mencionar que la mayoría de las luces ya estaban apagadas.

_"Idiota, es casi media noche."_

Pensaba el moreno, pero es que creyó que su padre lo estaría esperando con un sermón listo, más no fue así.

**Quizá por fin comprendió que ya soy adulto.**

El joven susurró para sí, creyéndoselo, pero. . .

**No están en casa.**

El corazón del castaño dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de su hermana, quien parecía mirarlo fijamente desde entre las sombras, aunque eso fuese imposible.

**¿Y tú?, que haces despierta a estas horas y a oscuras?.** Hao sonrió travieso, acercándose a la chica. **¿Estabas esperando por mi?.**

**Baka!.** Susurró la joven, mientras arqueaba las cejas, disgustada. **Número uno: Yoh llamó hace un rato para avisar que se quedaría con un tal Tanma.**

**Manta.**

**Da lo mismo. Número dos: ya te he dicho que yo solo veo penumbra, así que no importa lo de las luces, y número tres: sigue soñando, no te esperaba.**

El Asakura sonrió ante las duras palabras de la chiquilla. Demonios!, le encantaba cuando ella se hacía la difícil o cuando hacía gala de su indomable orgullo.

Anna dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación, Hao la siguió de cerca, su mirada atenta a las caderas de la joven que se mecían con cada paso que ella daba. El castaño frunció el ceño al notar un ligero titubeo en uno que otro paso de su pequeña hermana, era sutil, casi imperceptible, pero no para el Asakura, después de todo, él pasaba mucho tiempo mirándola.

¿Cómo no darse cuenta?; Anna era importante para él.

**¿Cómo fue?…** Le preguntó de pronto, su voz más seria que de costumbre. . . . **que perdiste la vista?.**

La Kyouyama se detuvo de pronto. Sorprendida, dio media vuelta hasta quedar de frente con el moreno. Como si lo mirase, sus negros ojos se habían desteñido por la sorpresa.

**¿Por qué quieres saberlo?.**

**Es. . . curiosidad.**

**Pues no es algo que te importe, así que déjame en paz.**

Anna estaba molesta, por alguna razón, ese asunto siempre la ponía así. Se giró nuevamente, dispuesta a ir a su habitación y escapar de Hao y su curiosidad.

**Por supuesto que me importa… ¡tu me importas!.**

El moreno sujetó el brazo de la rubia, impidiéndole la huida mientras que le rodeaba la cintura con el otro brazo, reteniéndola ahí, abrazándola desde atrás mientras le susurraba al oído aquellas palabras. Anna sentía su cálido aliento sobre su nuca, haciéndola estremecer y derribando cualquier barrera que ella tanto se empeñaba en mantener con ese hombre, y todo. . . justo frente a la puerta de su recamara.

**¿Quieres pasar?.**

Preguntó la joven, su voz apenas audible para el Asakura, quien buscó la mirada de la chica, más sus lindos ojos destellaban escondidos detrás de mechones de dorados cabellos.

Hao estrechó la mano derecha de la chica, besándola, entonces aceptó la invitación.

El moreno tuvo que forzar la vista para reconocer el lugar que se mantenía a oscuras, no era la primera vez que entraba a esa recamara, pero si la primera en que tenía tiempo y ánimo para conocer el lugar donde ella pasaba su tiempo, aquellas paredes que encerraban sus secretos y sus sueños.

Fijaba un poco de atención en cada detalle, cada objeto, cada cuadro colgado en los muros, y hablando de cuadros. . .

**¿Los Beatles?.**

Hao preguntó incrédulo, pensando que ese cuarteto con combinaba con el resto de la habitación, mucho menos con su hermanastra.

**¿Qué?, no te gustan?.**

El muchacho suspiró aburrido y el rápido cambio de tema fue su respuesta, si es que la Kyouyama esperaba alguna.

**¿Me dirás entonces como fue?.**

El moreno la miró fijamente, ansioso por conocer a la chiquilla frente a él, pero ella giró el rostro.

¿Por qué creyó que sería fácil hablar con él sobre esto?, la rubia quería sincerarse con él, pero. . .

**E-él conducía y llovía mucho. . . entonces el auto. . .**

Se apagó su voz.

**Él?, ¿quién?.**

**Mi padre.**

De pronto todas las preguntas que el Asakura tenía, se perdieron en algún lugar de su garganta. Con lo poco que la rubia le había dicho, podía hacerse una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas.

Hao sonrió. Ya había sido suficiente para una noche y estaba complacido de que su hermana le hubiese tenido la confianza para hablar de esto, aunque fuese un poco.

**Prométeme que algún día me contarás todo.**

Apenas dijo estas palabras, el moreno caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a dejar descansar a la joven. Pero escuchó su voz. . .

**E-espera… no te vayas, no aun.**

Él la miró curioso y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se acercó a ella, deslizando su mano por los dorados cabellos de la jovencita.

**¿Quieres que me quede?.** Le preguntó, provocando que las mejillas de Anna se colorearan intensamente rojas. **Si quieres puedo velar tu sueño, pero no te confíes, podría aprovecharme de ti mientras duermes.**

**Baka!!.**

La Kyouyama empujó suavemente al muchacho, mientras una sutil sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. Por alguna razón, las palabras del moreno la habían hecho reír. Y al verla así, Hao ya no se pudo contener; sujetó del brazo a la chica, jalándola con suavidad para hacerla perder el equilibrio y atraparla entre sus brazos. Luego la besó apasionado, pero delicado y suave, profundo.

El moreno simplemente parecía estar borracho, ebrio de amor por esa chiquilla.

Sorprendida, Anna giró el rostro, negándole sus labios a su hermano.

**¿Qué pasa?, ¿no quieres?.**

**No lo sé.**

Hao seguía reteniéndola, completamente pegado a su cuerpo, ella estaba confundida y eso era algo que él no alcanzaba a comprender, no le importó tampoco, así que buscó sus labios nuevamente, atrapándolos en un beso mucho más fuerte y profundo que el anterior.

Anna simplemente ya no pudo luchar contra algo que ella también deseaba y terminó por corresponder aquel arrebato a su boca, entregándose completamente en un simple beso.

**Me gustas mucho, pequeña, me encantas.**

Fue lo que la chica alcanzó a escuchar, poco antes de terminar de espaldas sobre la cama, bajo el musculoso cuerpo del Asakura.

El resto de la noche fue una lluvia de besos y caricias que no llegaron a más, pues la jovencita terminó felizmente dormida entre los brazos de su hermanastro.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

I love "The Beatles".

Creo que ya me había tardado con la relación de este par.

Ya era necesario un avance y claro, un beso. Aunque ya tengo listo algo de lemon.

Aquí me gustó: cuando Anna lo invita a entrar a su recama. ¿Creían que pasaría algo?. Más adelante.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovehao** ((Gomen, es cierto, Horo no es tan aceptado como la pareja de Anna, aunque se ven bien juntos))

**Camilein** ((Gracias, que bueno que te gustara la actitud de Hao. Yo igual quisiera estar en el lugar de Anna TT))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Gracias, si, los capitulos son cortos))

**Vicky-chan15** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Me alegra que te gustara. Descuida, Horo no salió tan lastimado, jeje. Bueno, Horo me cae bien, de hecho tengo un par de fics con él como pareja de la rubia. Gracias por tus palabras, esta semana me sentí mejor, demosle las gracias a la primera -seguramente única- medalla de oro de mi país. Escuchar el himno mexicano si que te hace llorar y te alza los ánimos, jeje. Sobre la peli que mencionas, creo que si la vi, no completa. La chica veía fantasmas con ese ojo, no?))

**Shiji** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Espero esta historia te guste hasta el desenlace, que será dentro de... mucho))

**Melii **((Agradezco mucho tus palabras, espero el fic te siga gustando más adelante. Hao ya no será tan brusco, bueno, de vez en cuando, jeje))

**Jessy moon 15** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS TT. Me hace feliz que esta historia te guste y te emocione. Aqui un nuevo cap. Aun faltan muchos besos, jeje))

**Keico.asakura** ((Gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, aunque no tanto asi la pareja. 8 años escribiendo fics y 5 años escribiendo de Shaman King. No soy buena dando consejos, aun no puedo corregir mi peor defecto al escribir un fic: mi desesperación por terminarlo pronto))

**Ximena** ((Jaja, no había comparado a Hao y Horo en custión del auto, es gracioso pero cierto. Más adelante se sabrá porque Anna no puede ver. Horo no aparecerá mucho por aqui))

**x.Kamii.x.Chan.x** ((Agradezco tus comentarios. Es cierto, esto se pone interesante pues la relación esta avanzando. Espero este cap te haya gustado))

**Annasak2** ((GRACIAS, REVIEW 100. Digamos que Horo fue un detonadopr para que estos dos por fin avanzaran. El hecho de que Anna no sepa como es Hao es algo muy interesante, pues la imaginación y los sentimientos ayudan mucho))

**Itako no Nardi** ((Que bueno que te gustara. Horo no estorbará, lo juro, y la relación de Anna y Hao mejorará MUCHISIMO))

**Maeda Ai** ((Yo igual disfruté escribiendo esa escena. No sé si Hao será celoso y brusco, creo que no como estamos acostumbrados))

**Ale-Kaze** ((GRACIAS a ti por leer este fic. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado. Definitivamente ya hay algo muy fuerte entre estos dos))

* * *


	10. El momento que ella desea

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo X: _"El momento que ella desea"._

* * *

Anna dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse del muchacho frente a ella. Quizá no podía ver, pero si podía sentir las "indecentes" intenciones del Asakura.

Sin hablar, sin poner en claro lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, Hao acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la pequeña rubia, la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos y la besó. Ella suspiró entre el beso. ¿A quién engañaba?, adoraba a este hombre y necesitaba sus labios, sus caricias.

Anna enterró sus suaves manos en los largos cabellos del moreno, quien profundizó el beso, forzando la boca de la chica y penetrando en ella, rozándole la lengua con la propia.

**Ha-Hao, no.**

La Kyouyama jadeó, más no rompió el contacto entre sus labios, no podía, no quería.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, el castaño la miró fijamente mientras se preguntaba: ¿por qué no podía detenerse ya?. Desde la primera vez que la besó, solo buscaba la oportunidad de estar con ella a solas y colmarla de besos. Era como si su dulce boca lo hubiese embriagado, volviéndolo adicto a ella.

**Te quiero, princesa.**

Le decía en susurros, para luego besarle la frente.

¿Por qué había dicho esas palabras?. No estaba seguro, solo sabía que estaba encantado con esa chiquilla, que la necesitaba y que no quería soltarla jamás.

**Hao, hay que regresar.**

**Ah sí, la bendita cena.**

El moreno tomó la mano de la rubia, depositando un beso en la palma de esta, luego, sin soltarla, se dirigieron al comedor, esperando que la familia no se diese cuenta de lo que había entre ellos dos.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Anna esperaba ansiosa aunque tratase de negárselo a sí misma. Esperaba por él, como lo había venido haciendo desde hace ya varias semanas. Comenzó después de la primera vez que el Asakura la besara. . . y ahora era una rutina que repetían noche a noche.

Él iba a su habitación, donde se encontraban sin que los demás miembros de la familia si quiera lo sospechasen. Y en la oscuridad, besos y caricias llovían envolviendo a los jóvenes en el más hermoso secreto de sus vidas.

La Kyouyama escuchó cómo se abría la puerta; su corazón pareció dar un vuelco. Sabía de quien se trataba; su loción, el sonido de sus pasos al andar, su presencia, TODO. A excepción de su rostro, no había nada de él que ella no conociese.

**¿Estas dormida?.**

Y su voz tan varonil, tan incitadora.

**Ie… sabes que no.**

Anna se sonrojó, quería a ese hombre, lo quería y lo deseaba. ¿Para qué seguir negándolo?, si sentía que él le significaba todo en la vida.

_"Genial, ahora resulta que soy una pervertida."_

Penaba la chica, quien se estremeció y dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir como Hao se sentaba en la cama, junto a ella y sin más la besaba, acariciaba sus cabellos, rayitos de sol. La rubia jadeó al sentir la lengua del castaño en su boca, buscando la propia y entrelazándose con tranquila pasión.

Todo era tan placentero, que Anna no se dio cuenta del momento en que quedó atrapada entre la cama y el pesado y cálido cuerpo del muchacho, cuyas ansiosas manos se habían colado bajo la camisa de su pijama, palpando sus pequeños senos.

**Hao!… no!.**

Llena de sorpresa, la chica abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, rompiendo el beso con el Asakura, tratando de alejarlo, aunque no con mucho éxito.

**Tranquila, solo confía en mí.**

La voz varonil pareció calmarla, más no lo suficiente. Sabía lo que Hao quería de ella y se asustó, después de todo solo tenía dieciséis años. Pero no era la edad lo que la detenía, ni siquiera que el castaño fuese casi diez años mayor que ella. . .

_"Será que lo único que quiere con migo es. . . ¿sexo?. Pero yo lo amo."_

La joven se atormentaba con dudas y suposiciones, pero ellos dos aun no hablaban sobre su relación. No había nada formal entre ellos, definitivamente no podían ser hermanos después de esto, pero...

_"Él nunca me ha pedido que sea su novia."_

Con este pensamiento, la Kyouyama se separó bruscamente de aquel hombre.

**¿Qué pasa?.**

Preguntó el moreno, posando sus manos sobre las mejillas de la rubia, obligándola con suavidad a alzar el rostro.

**No, no quiero.**

Anna respiraba agitada, sus mejillas completamente rojas; al parecer su cuerpo parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

**¿Por qué?.**

La mujer arqueó las cejas, enfadada.

**Porque no y ya !!. Y mejor vete.**

El moreno frunció el ceño. De por si él nunca pudo entender a las mujeres, pero esa chiquilla. . . era un caso especial.

Hao miraba fijamente a su rubia compañera, notándola nerviosa.

**Me tienes miedo!.**

Le susurró, haciéndola estremecer al ser descubierta.

La Kyouyama giró el rostro; desde que sus ojos perdieron la luz, se había vuelto muy insegura. De la indomable Anna Kyouyama ya poco quedaba, pero además, tratándose de Hao, las cosas empeoraban, pues Anna se torturaba mentalmente, haciéndose menos.

Ella tan solo era una niña, ¿qué pretendía lograr en un hombre de veinticinco años, quien seguramente estaba lleno de experiencia?, que tuvo a las mujeres que quiso y quizás de las más bellas.

_"Mi cuerpo ni siquiera se ha desarrollado totalmente y, y… ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?. Soy una pervertida sexual."_

Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba, que la rubia no se percató de que estaba prisionera de los brazos de su hermanastro.

**¿Por qué no confías en mi?.**

**No, no es eso, es que yo… aun no estoy lista.**

Hao sonrió sutilmente. Es verdad, ella era solo una niña, no era como las demás mujeres con las que había estado. A pesar de su carácter detestable y lo amargada que era, de alguna forma, Anna era ingenua e inocente. Aunque no lo aparentaba.

**Quiero… yo quiero que la primera vez que este con un hombre, sea especial.**

La voz dulce de la joven sonó apagada mientras se abrazaba al muchacho, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Hao le acarició los dorados cabellos.

**Yo te daré ese momento.**

**Hao!!.**

El rostro de la chica estaba matizado en rojo.

Así, permanecieron sin decir una sola palabra hasta que el sueño los venció.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Siento que este capítulo es más relleno que nada, pero me gustó.

Igual siento que les cambié un poco la personalidad tanto a Anna como a Hao. Demasiada miel, pero tomando en cuenta que, aquí, ella no puede ver, pues era justo, ¿nop?.

Aquí me gustó: Cuando, por sus pensamientos, Anna se tacha de pervertida sexual.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Shiji** ((Gracias. Espero este cap igual te haya gustado))

**Ximena** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. VERDAD?, los Beatles son / fueron fantasticos. Yo adoro su musica. Todo sobre el drama de Anna se resolverá ya casi al final, asi que aun falta tiempo))

**Melii **((Que bueno que te gustara, tengo la sensación de que lo que se viene te va a gustar más, al menos eso espero. Gracias por seguir este fic))

**Itako no Nardi** ((Espero este capitulo también te haya gustado))

**Lovahao **((Agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Me hace muy feliz que te gustara... casi todo el cap, jeje. Fue emocionante, no sé, que Hao quiera seducir a Anna siempre es interesante y hasta lindo. Siii TT, dos medallas, ya decia yo que el tai kwan do iba a ser lo más resctable de las olimpiadas para México. Ahora los paralimpicos... ahi nos reponemos, sip))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Aqui un poquito más, pero lo intenso viene después))

**Jessy moon 15** ((Me alegra que te guste. Yo igual quiero mi Hao personal TT. Las razones de la ceguera de Anna se sabrán más adelante y quiza haya una solución))

**Sasha **((MUCHAS GRACIAS. La relación de este par mejorará bastante, pero igual tendrán sus malos ratos. Y ojalá te siga gustando la historia))

**Ale-Kaze** ((Gracias a ti por leer este fic. Me hace feliz que la historia te guste y te atrape. Lo de Hao, bueno, es para darle un toquecillo al fic. Lo intenso ya no trada))

**Keico.asakura** ((Gracias. La situación de Anna tiene arreglo, y es sobre lo que corre casi todo el proposito del fic, ya pasará))

**Maeda Ai** ((Tu tarnquila, habrá bastantes situaciones que estoy segura te gustarán, aunque tendrás que esperar un par de capitulos, sorry))

**Anna Kiyouyama** ((Gracias, gracias. No sabes que feliz me hace saber que ahora te gusta esta pareja. Descuida, no abandonaré este fic. Muchas gracias por leer mis fics))

**Annasak2 **((Muy pronto el lemon, primero quise darle un poco de tiempo a Anna, aunque se que ya le di mucho TT. Cierto, hay mucho amor aqui, tanto que van a sufrir, jajajajaja, bueno, un poco))

**Camilein** ((Quise que Anna diese un paso, Hao dio el primero en el cap 8, era el turno de la rubia))

* * *


	11. La chica perfecta

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XI: _"La chica perfecta"._

* * *

La junta había terminado y todos los accionistas abandonaron la sala, a excepción de esos dos.

**Oye, Hao… la tierra a Hao.**

Lyserg Diethel movía la mano frente a los ojos de su amigo, esperando una reacción de su parte, más no hubo tal. El Asakura había estado callado durante las tres horas que duró la reunión de accionistas; físicamente estaba allí, pero su mente estaba muy lejos y eso era algo que comenzaba a preocupar al peliverde, quien aun tenía la esperanza de que el moreno dejase de contestarle con monosílabos.

**Ah, no tiene caso.**

Susurró el inglés, más para sí que para su amigo.

Lyserg estaba a punto de salir de la sala de reuniones, cuando escuchó la voz del castaño.

**Hey, Diethel… ¿puedo, puedo hacerte una pregunta?.**

**Ya la has hecho, amigo.**

El peliverde dio media vuelta y se sentó justo frente al Asakura, mientras este sonreía sutilmente, nervioso.

_"Maldición, era más fácil hablar de esto con Nicrom."_

Pensaba el moreno, empezando a arrepentirse de la estúpida idea de que podía tratar sus asuntos personales con el inglés.

**Te escucho.**

Lyserg parecía ansioso por saber que era lo que tenía al "sangre fría" de Hao Asakura en ese estado de distracción y ensimismamiento tan fuerte.

El joven de largos cabellos suspiró resignado, total, ya estaban aquí.

**¿Cómo?. . . ¿cómo hago para tener una noche especial con una chica?.**

**¿Qué?, no entendí. Tú, Hao Asakura, deseado por todas las mujeres, ¿no puedes llevar a una chica a la cama?.**

**No me refiero a eso, imbécil.**

Hao hablaba entre dientes, molesto por la interpretación que el peliverde le había dado a sus palabras. Lyserg parecía estar muy divertido, la estúpida sonrisa cargada de burla lo delataba. Está bien, está bien, quizás el moreno no había usado las palabras correctas.

**Lo que quiero decir es… ¿cómo puedo crear el ambiente adecuado?.**

**¿Y desde cuándo te interesas por esas cosas?, creí que solo te importaba el sexo y nada más.**

Hao desvió la mirada.

_"Desde que estoy enamorado de ella."_

Pensaba, luego hubo silencio por no más de un minuto. Lyserg miraba atentamente a su compañero de trabajo, sonrió travieso, como adivinando los pensamientos del castaño.

**Habla, Asakura. ¿Cómo es la chica que te atrapó?.**

El castaño se recargó sobre sus codos, pensando en todos los detalles que caracterizaban a su chica. ¿Cuál mencionar primero, si todo de ella le gustaba?.

_"Anna es simplemente perfecta."_

Pensó ensimismado, olvidándose por un momento del inglés.

**Bueno… aunque su carácter es horrible, ella es realmente hermosa, la más bella de todas las mujeres. Es pequeña, fina, linda… delicada. A veces creo que si no tengo cuidado, se romperá entre mis brazos. Me gustan sus dorados cabellos, su aroma me vuelve loco y sus profundos ojos negros me hipnotizan…**

**Calma, hombre… es solo una chica, no una diosa.**

**Para mí es una diosa.**

**Fiuuu, para que hables de esa forma, entonces sí que es una chica especial.**

Hao guardó silencio, masajeando su sien izquierda. Aunque no lo pareciera, para él esto era un problema y uno muy grande.

**Solo, solo quiero hacerle el amor.**

**Y qué esperas, hombre?.**

**Diethel… ella es menor de edad.**

**En serio?, ¿quién es?, ¿la conozco?.**

El moreno dudó por un momento si decírselo o no al inglés, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, así que. . .

**Es Anna.**

**¿Qué?!. Hao, ella es tu hermana o al menos… creí que de esa forma se veían.**

**Ya lo sé, maldita sea, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy loco por ella.**

El Asakura simplemente perdió el control y terminó gritando. Apretaba los dientes y sus pupilas se habían tornado blancas; estaba desesperado.

**Es una niña.**

**No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé.**

Un poco más calmado, el joven de largos cabellos se sentó de nuevo, mientras Lyserg arqueaba las cejas con seriedad.

Ese no era el Hao que él conocía; se veía cansado y vaya que lo estaba. Se había propuesto olvidarse de esa chiquilla, pero por más que trató no pudo sacársela de la cabeza. La rubia se había adueñado de su corazón y él ya estaba rendido totalmente.

Pero quiso alejarse, porque ese sentimiento no hacía más que traerle problemas. Ella era muy joven, tan solo una adolescente y aunque por su carácter no lo aparentara, Anna era inocente y hasta un poco ingenua. En el fondo era dulce y Hao solo quería protegerla

**Para colmo, Yoh también está interesado en ella.**

**Vaya con los Asakura.**

Tras estas palabras, el inglés dejó caer todo su peso en el respaldo de su asiento.

**Lyserg, tú tienes fama de caballero y patético romántico.**

Las palabras del moreno sorprendieron al peliverde. ¿Fama?. Maldición, Jeanne debió haber hablado de lo "dulce" que era su noviecito, en este caso: él.

**Es tu hermanastra y es una niña.**

Aquel fue el último intento de Diethel por hacer entrar en razón al Asakura. Más la respuesta de este dejó al inglés sin nada más que decir.

**La amo!.**

El joven inglés rió divertido.

Le creía, por supuesto. Nunca antes escuchó a Hao hablar de amor, además, sus oscuros ojos desbordaban el sentimiento que expresó con palabras. No obstante, Lyserg trató de comprobarlo.

**¿Cómo se que hablas en serio?, igual solo tartas de aprovecharte de ella.**

**¡No!.**

La voz del moreno sonó seria, tranquila, pero firme. Por la diferencia de edades que había entre ellos, cualquiera creería que él solo buscaba aprovecharse de la Kyouyama, pero. . .

**No es así, ella… es muy especial para mí.**

El peliverde sonrió al escuchar a su amigo expresarse así de una mujer. Anna sí que debía ser una chica especial para haber vuelto loco de amor al "inatrapable" Hao Asakura.

**Bueno, entonces dime: ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?.**

**Esto es nuevo para mí, necesito un consejo del "todo ternura".**

Lyserg soltó una risa. Es cierto que él y Jeanne derramaban miel, pero no era para tanto. . . ¿verdad?.

**¿Tienes algunas ideas?.**

**Pues había pensado en llenar de velas mi habitación y…**

El inglés suspiró resignado.

No, ese hombre solo sabía cómo seducir a una mujer, más no como enamorarla y hacerla sentir especial. Después de todo, es lo que todas las chicas desean, ¿no?.

**Lo de las velas no es mala idea, pero recuerda que ella no puede ver, así que por lindo que sea el detalle, no servirá de nada. Usa velas aromáticas, servirá mucho. Y que sea en la habitación de Anna, así se sentirá más segura.**

**Ah sí?, dime más.**

**Bueno, no sé, dime: ¿qué cosas le gustan a ella?.**

Hao arqueó la ceja derecha con fastidio.

**Los Beatles.**

**¿En serio?.**

**Si, su habitación esta tapizada con cosas de esos cuatro. También le gusta Awaya Ringo. Tiene unos gustos horribles en la música, bueno, al menos Ringo es japonesa..**

**Oye, Hao, ¿qué tienes en contra de los Beatles?.**

El moreno miró a su amigo con cara de "¿no es obvio?". Para empezar eran extranjeros, muchas de sus canciones eran sobre patéticos amores.

**No sé cómo después de cuarenta años siguen habiendo ingenuos que los siguen.**

¿Ingenuos?. Lyserg apretó su puño mientras una venita saltaba en su sien derecha. Ese imbécil, ¿cómo se atrevía?.

**Oye, Hao, no olvides que soy del mismo país que ellos, y admirador, ni se diga.**

**Ah, sí claro, lo siento.**

La disculpa del Asakura no era muy sincera que digamos y el peliverde tuvo que aguantarse el coraje mientras respiraba profundo, tratando de calmarse.

Miró su reloj.

**Oye, ya vámonos, tengo una cita con Jeanne y no quiero que se enoje conmigo por llegar tarde.**

**Vaya, amigo, te tienen idiotizado.**

**Mira quien lo dice.**

Una sonrisa irónica adornaba el rostro de ambos jóvenes, quienes cruzaron la puerta de la sala de juntas, hablando de sus respectivas chicas.

**Por supuesto que mis sabios consejos tienen un precio.**

**Ah sí, ¿cuál?.**

**Tendrás que contarme los detalles.**

**Imbécil… ni lo sueñes.**

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Mucho sobre los Beatles, no puedo evitarlo, me encantan, y quise darle un poquito de mí a Anna, gomen TT.

Se me ocurrió esa parte de la conversación entre Hao y Lyserg porque me pareció divertido.

El siguiente capítulo es lemon.

Aquí me gustó: que por su respuesta a Hao no le gustan Los Beatles. (Cosas del fic).

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:  
**

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Gracias ;-; . Creo que fue un relleno muy lindo, jeje. Lo "pervertido" tendrá que esperar un poquito, casi nada, de hecho el siguiente capitulo es el TAN esperado))

**Ximena** ((Por supuesto que me dio gusto leer acerca de ti. TODO lo que tenga que ver con Beatles y prepas, me alza el animo increiblemente, de hecho, te tengo envidia, vas en prepa, como añoro esos años. Bueno, sip, los Beatles lo son TODO en musica, yo te apoyo, elimina a esos norteños, jeje. Ahh, mucho más de los Beatles es este cap, no lo pude evitar. Me dio risa lo de los hippies, pero muy cierto, se libre y feliz, Anna))

**Camilein** ((Crees qaue ha sido rapido?, yo lo he sentido lento, es que tenía muchas ideas para esta pareja y quise escribirlas todas, y esto se alargó más de lo planeado, pero que bueno que te guste. Lo de la vista viene un poco más adelnate, después del lemon, de hecho, jeje, pero aparte de eso hay otras cosas raras que tienen que develarse))

**Keico.asakura** ((Quien no esperaría a Hao?, yo lo haría, es que de TODOS los anime-boys, él es mi preferido, jeje. Espero tu crisis de inspiración se haya resuelto, es realmente frustrante no poder seguir una historia que te gusta escribir. A mi me ha pasado seguido, en especial cuando tengo que pensar en el final, ahi me tardo MESES para escribir el último capitulo TT))

**Jessy moon 15** ((La solución tardará, pero la habrá, de hecho, no creo que te imagines como va a ser o quienes estarán involucrados, jeje. Tienes razón, no poder ver al MANGO de HAO es un pecado. Siento haberte dejado a medias y más porque en este cap no hubo algo, pero con el siguiente pagaré mi deuda, prometido, lemon, por fin. ¿Qué su relación sea descubierta por la familia?, a eso te refieres?, pues tendrán que darse cuenta, pero no ahora))

**Melii** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS a ti por leer las locuras que se me ocurren TT. Bueno, últimamente he escrito varios fics en los que Anna es menor que Hao y cada vez hago la diferencia más grande, jeje. Bueno, Anna no podrá negarse en el siguiente cap. Creo que no leerán un "quieres ser mi novia" por parte de Hao, pero las acciones dirán mucho ´))

**Ale-Kaze** ((ARIGATOU. Yo igual quiero un Hao para mi, bbuuuaaaa TT. Demasiada miel, no?. Dios, es que me cuesta imaginarme a Hao tan preocupado por una chica, pero bueno, Anna se lo merece, y más después de su nada facil y feliz situación. Es verdad, no todo será miel, pero por ahora a disfrutar del derroche de amor de estos dos. Hao empezó en este cap y en el siguiente esto estará a lo maximo, el lemon que necesitabas leer y que yo igual necesitaba escribir para ser feliz '. Cuanto falta para las respuestas?, uuhhh, mucho, muuucho, el doble de lo que llevamos hasta ahora))

**Maeda Ai** ((Lemon proximamente... ok, ok, en el siguiente cap, prometido. No quise apresurar las cosas, jeje, quiero que este par tenga algunos problemillas, y algunos no precisamente a causa de otras personas))

* * *


	12. Las palabras que ella ansia escuchar

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss.**

Capitulo XII: _"Las palabras que ella ansia escuchar"._

* * *

**¿Me dirás de qué demonios quieres hablar?.**

**Espera y lo sabrás.**

Anna arqueó una ceja, Hao la guiaba, tomados de la mano; le había dicho que había algo importante que quería tratar con ella, pero tenía que ser en la habitación de la rubia.

**¿Lista?.**

La Kyouyama alzó el rostro al escuchar la voz del Asakura y afirmó en silencio, mientras se preguntaba: ¿qué demonios traía entre manos este hombre?.

Apenas él abrió la puerta, Anna pudo percibir un suave y agradable aroma que inundaba toda la habitación.

**¿Qué es?.**

**Velas aromáticas, la recamara está repleta de ellas… ¿te gustan?.**

La rubia guardó silencio. Aunque le gustaba el aroma, hubiese querido poder ver el espectáculo de aquellas lucecitas de fuego.

Estarían solos el fin de semana y ambos habían acordado que este sería el momento adecuado. La chica estaba lista y ansiosa, pero también nerviosa, tanto que no se percató del momento en que Hao cerró la puerta. Luego, el moreno encendió el estéreo, entonces una tranquila melodía comenzó a escucharse. La Kyouyama no tardó en reconocerla.

**¿Te gusta?.**

Preguntó el castaño, acercándose a ella y abrazándola desde atrás.

**Más te vale no haber tocado mis cd´s, Hao.**

El castaño rió ligeramente. No, él tuvo que aburrirse escuchando la colección de Lyserg para escoger las melodías que él creía serian las más adecuadas.

**No tenías porque hacerlo.**

**Dijiste que querías que fuese especial.**

**Pero…**

La voz de la rubia se apagó cuando los labios del moreno se posaron sobre los suyos, ahogándola en un beso largo y profundo. Sin romper el contacto, el Asakura la recostó suavemente sobre la cama e inmediatamente, él sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la chica. Hao abandonó su dulce boca, deslizando los labios por su cuello, mordiendo, haciéndola gemir mientras le susurraba lo encantadora que era.

Intranquila, Anna deslizó las manos por las colchas, notando algo extraño.

**¿Qué es esto?.**

Preguntó ella, rompiendo el encanto. El Asakura la miró, entrelazando sus manos, sonriendo.

**Pétalos de flor de cerezo. La cama está completamente cubierta de ellos.**

Anna podía imaginar lo hermoso que debía ser. Era un lindo detalle, lástima que no pudiese verlo.

**¿Cómo hiciste para…?**

Una vez más, la jovencita no pudo continuar pues Hao estaba impaciente y ella hablaba demasiado.

Se besaron con pasión y las manos del moreno ya se habían colado bajo la blusa de la rubia, palpando sus pequeños senos. Anna tuvo que romper el beso para gemir suavemente. Respiraba agitada, se sentía extraña y sofocada, pero quería más.

El pesado cuerpo del moreno no la dejaba siquiera moverse, pero no quería que él se alejase de ella. Estos sentimientos eran tan complicados y tan intensos, que la rubia no se dio cuenta de en qué momento ambos quedaron desnudos de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Ella temblaba, se sentía insegura. ¿Le parecería ella bonita o había visto mujeres mucho más incitadoras?. La timidez pudo más que su deseo y Anna cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, cubriendo su desnudez.

**¿Qué pasa?.**

**E-es que yo…**

Hao suspiró profundo, tratando de controlar el fuego que Anna había encendido en él. Entonces sonrió, besó la frente de la joven y le acarició las mejillas.

**Está bien, princesa, lo intentaremos en otra ocasión.**

El moreno la abrazó, enterrando el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la jovencita. La verdad es que él no deseaba detenerse y le estaba costando mucho trabajo, pero, por ella…

**E, es que yo si quiero.**

La escuchó; su voz, un susurro que terminó por apagarse.

El Asakura la miró, su lindo rostro estaba coloreado en rojo, sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban en deseo.

**¿Estás segura?.**

Anna giró el rostro a un costado ante aquella pregunta.

**Ha-Hai. Es solo que… no sé cómo hacerlo.**

**Solo déjate llevar.**

Le dijo el moreno, poco antes de besarla apasionado. Ahora si nada lo detendría; la necesitaba, la deseaba, era una obsesión enfermiza. Quería llenarla de besos, atraparla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más, quería hacerla gritar de placer.

_"Simplemente, quiero hacerla feliz."_

Con este pensamiento, Hao se sentó sobre la cama y a la chica sobre sus caderas para luego atrapar uno de los pezones de la chica, besándolo, mordiéndolo suavemente al tiempo en que estrujaba el otro pecho.

**Oh, Hao!!…**

La rubia arqueó la espalda, esto era maravilloso y quería mucho, mucho más.

Así, Anna enredó sus manos en los largos cabellos del castaño mientras sentía como algo duro hacía fricción con su sexo, excitándola todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Ella sabía lo que era. . . y lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

**Hao, onegai.**

Le suplicó ella entre jadeos, mordiendo dulcemente la oreja izquierda del muchacho, volviéndolo loco de deseo.

El Asakura se aferró a la cintura de la joven, tomando las pantaletas y deslizándolas hacia abajo, dejando a su amada completamente desnuda.

**Anna, eres tan linda!.**

Aquello fue un suspiro extasiado, cuyas palabras encendieron las mejillas de la rubia.

Hao la recostó sobre la cama para luego deshacerse él mismo del resto de sus ropas, lo hacía lentamente, sin apartar la mirada un solo instante de la bella e irresistible imagen de la desnudez de esa chica. Ella era pequeña y encantadora. El moreno simplemente estaba hechizado con la pequeña rubia.

Anna se estremeció al sentir como Hao se posaba encima suyo, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Ambos suspiraron al sentir el contacto a flor de piel.

El moreno frotó suavemente su espina sobre la delicada intimidad de su compañera, haciéndola temblar ansiosa. Finalmente, Hao empujó las caderas, penetrándola poco a poco, con toda la delicadeza que nunca tuvo con otra chica.

**Oh, ¡Hao!.**

La joven gimió dulcemente, entonando el nombre de su amado. Cerró los ojos mientras oprimía fuertemente las sábanas y recibía complacida un duro intruso en su cuerpo, pero que la estaba llenando de sensaciones nuevas, de gozo y un fuego que solo Hao Asakura podía tener.

Hao apretó los dientes, la vagina de Anna era muy estrecha, lo cual le hacía sentir mucho placer, pero no quería lastimarla. Y esto sin embargo fue inevitable, al adentrarse completamente en ella, se quedó con la virginidad de la jovencita, quien se abrazó fuertemente al castaño.

**Lo siento, lo siento.**

Más de una vez él le susurró al oído mientras sentía las cálidas lágrimas de Anna, mojándole el cuello.

La Kyouyama no entendía porque a pesar del dolor, estaba inmensamente feliz. Por primera vez desde que la luz abandonó sus ojos, la oscuridad que la rodeaba era hermosa. La música en la habitación parecía sonar muy lejana. En ese momento solo era consciente del cuerpo del Asakura que la estaba llenando de sensaciones hasta ahora inimaginables para ella.

**Ámame mientras puedas antes de que sea un viejo muerto. Haz el amor todo el día, haz el amor cantando… Yo te haré el amor… si quieres . (-)**

Ella lo escuchó susurrarle, como tatareando la canción que los acompañaba en ese instante.

Anna sonrió complacida con el detalle al tiempo en que comenzaba a empujar sus caderas contra las de Hao, tratando de deleitarse con el gozo que el sexo del moreno ejercía sobre el suyo.

**Me vuelves loco, chiquita, te amo.**

La Kyouyama lo llenó de besos al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

Sentados sobre la cama, estaban perdidos en un pequeño baile donde sus caderas iban y venían, con el único propósito de que él se enterrase en ella, uniendo sus cuerpos, volviéndose uno solo por unos instantes.

**Hao, no pares, ahhh…**

La rubia se abrazó a su amante mientras las sensaciones se desbordaban, haciéndola temblar y a su vagina contraerse, regalándole al moreno la más hermosa caricia que una mujer puede darle a un hombre.

Hao se perdió en el más intenso placer que pudiese recordar; llegó al éxtasis, liberando su esencia en la cálida intimidad de su pequeña amante.

La música parecía haber subido de volumen. Besos y caricias compartía la pareja, aun sin haber separado sus cuerpos.

**¿Fueron ciertas tus palabras?.**

Los negros ojos de la chica se posaron en él; su agitada respiración hacía que sus pequeños pechos subiesen y bajaran, hipnotizando al Asakura.

**Tu qué crees?.**

Fue su respuesta poco antes de inclinarse para besar uno de los sonrosados pezones.

**Hao, por favor.**

Él la miró, admirando cada detalle de esa mujercita. El estaba convencido de que, por donde la viese, Anna era perfecta.

La respuesta entonces escapó de sus labios sin que él lo pudiese evitar.

**Si.**

**Dilo otra vez… que me amas.**

Hao arqueó una ceja; nunca había complacido a una mujer con esas cosas.

**Anna, yo…**

**Yo si te amo, Hao. Eres… todo para mí.**

El muchacho sonrió, igual nunca le gustó que las mujeres le dijesen que lo amaban, que estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él. Las hubo y no le importó, sin embargo, ahora. . .

_"Sin darme cuenta, esta niña me atrapó completamente y terminé enamorado de ella."_

El Asakura la abrazó suavemente mientras le susurraba al oído lo que ella tanto quería escuchar. . .

**Ai shiteru, Anna.**

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

(-) Fragmento del tema "Love you to". George Harrison. (The Beatles).

Si, lemon, por supuesto que tenía que tratar esta situación en la historia. Sinceramente, me pareció romántico.

Lo sé, estoy derramando miel TT.

Aquí me gustó: cuando Anna ruega por lo que yo quisiera tener (CON HAO ;-; ).

POR FIN LEMON Y. . . UN DIA ANTES DE LO ACOSTUMBRADO.  
ES QUE... ME IRÉ DE FIN DE SEMANA, OTRA VEZ... Y NO ERA JUSTO NO ACTUALIZAR JUSTO EN ESTE CAPITULO.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Camilein** ((Ojalá la espera no haya sido larga, aqui el lemon, espero te guste. Lamento haber alargado la espera con el cap anterior que igual fue relleno, pero aqui el cap, un dia antes, sip))

**Ximena** ((Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, es bueno encontrar a alguien que comparte este gusto por los Beatles TT . Jeje, yo creo que si Anna se enterase, haría sufrir a Hao con... MÁS ESPERA, jaja, no, tal vez para la siguiente vez, porque aqui ya hubo amor hasta para regalar. Sabes?, a mi tampoco me gusta organizar nada, es mucho trabajo y luego nadie queda contento . . Nop, creo que a Hao le fue bien... muy bien. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap, un poquito de los Beatles, bueno, tenía que haber musica y canciones, no?. Lo de la ceguera de Anna tendrá que esperar... algo. GRACIAS por leer este diabético fic))

**Itako no Nardi** ((Si, creo que la parte entre Lyserg y Hao fue bastante graciosa, digo, a nadie le gusta que critiquen a un cantante de su país, aunque no sea su preferido))

**Melii** ((Es verdad, a pesar de que en el anime/manga estos dos hombres se odian, me dieron ganas de ponerlos juntos, quizá porque dicho odio los hace "interactuar" mucho, al menos más que otros personajes. Y muy cierto, esta relación avanzó... muchisimo))

**Ale-Kaze** ((NO. GRACIAS A TI POR LEER. Espero te haya gustado este cap, creo que fue muy dulce no?, no quise describirlos muy pervertidos, jeje. Si, Hao se enamoró, creo que lo hice sufrir con eso, no?))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Me gusta mucho esa canción -something- y creeme que la tenía contemplada para este cap, asi como "girl" y "and I love her", pero bueno, me decidí por esta que no es tan conocida como las anteriores. Tienes razón, es horrible que hablen de cosas tan personales, no sé como se me ocurrió, pero igual hubo partes que me hicieron reir))

**Jessy moon 15** ((¿QUÉ?. No, eso jamás, Hao no perderá la vista, en realidad, la solución es tan sencilla que hasta parecerá ridicula, digo, por la situación que se vinen, pero faltan otros diez caps para eso, jajajaja -risa malefica- . No te gustan los Beatles?, lo lamento, porque como ves, hubo más de ellos en este cap, aunque no sé en los otros. Eso si, muchos de mis fics tienen mucho que ver con este cuarteto. LOS AMO. Lemon servido, probelmas después))

**Maeda Ai** ((Pues yo visualizo a Hao con Lyserg, más que con Ren u otro shaman. Ya me acorde, a ti también te gustan los Beatles, tu si me entiendes TT . Tienes un punto muy cierto; a mi no me gustaría que criticaran a un cantante mexicano, MENOS, si es un idolo o uno de los mejores, como Pedro Infante, pero... ¿quién lo criticaría?. Gracias a ti y por ello. . . LEMON))

**Annasak2** ((Exactamente el que él la llame princesa, es la razón del titulo del fic. Bueno, como ves, no hubo una declaración como tal por parte de Hao, aunque al final se dijeron que se aman, jeje. Yoh?, bueno, no le va a gustar nada enterarse de lo que hay entre "sus hermanos". Ahora, se resolvió el problema de que la familia entera este en casa, les hubieran estorbado, es la verdad. La frase que mencionas es muy cierta, y de ahi que me animase a narrar esto con una Anna que no puede ver, es muy lindo realmente))

**Keico.asakura** ((Sip, los Beatles eran -aun lo son- fantasticos. Anna embarazada??, no, no lo creo, es que ella es muy joven en el fic y la idea no me anima, en especial porque este par tendrá varios problemas, imaginate un embarazo... más problemas))

* * *


	13. Esperando el momento

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XIII: _"Esperando el momento"._

* * *

**Llegamos.** Hao detuvo el auto y poco tardó en bajar de este y ayudar a su novia a salir. **Te va a gustar.**

Le dijo el moreno, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Apenas abrió la puerta, la rubia supo donde estaban.

**El mar.**

Susurró incrédula. No había vuelto a un lugar como este después de que sus ojos perdieron la luz; su madre simplemente no le permitía ir.

El aroma de la sal en el aire, el sonar de la solas al romperse en la playa, las gaviotas sobrevolando el lugar, la fresca brisa que ondeaba sus dorados cabellos y la sensación de la arena bajo sus pies. Anna simplemente no pudo resistirse y se abrazó al Asakura, agradeciéndole el haberla traído a este lugar.

La Kyouyama estaba ensimismada, amaba el mar y hacía tanto que no venía.

**Lo que sea por mi princesa.**

El castaño se inclinó, buscando los labios de la chica, encontrándolos tan tiernos y cariñosos como pocas veces. A pesar de ser una adolescente, Anna tenía el carácter de un demonio, pero esta vez se entregó a él en aquella suave caricia que compartían sus bocas.

**No me llames así.**

**Así, ¿cómo?.**

La joven arqueó una ceja, desviando el rostro mientras su boquita formaba un pequeño puchero.

**Princesa, niña, pequeña, chiquita… ¡no me gusta!.**

Hao cerró los ojos; una sutil sonrisa cruzándole el rostro. No podía evitarlo, ella era diez años menor que él, además la veía tan frágil y delicada, que quería protegerla, incluso de él mismo.

El moreno suspiró profundo, abrazando a la joven y recargando su barbilla en los dorados cabellos de la chica.

**¿Y si te digo: Annita?.**

La Kyouyama dobló sus labios mientras, desesperada, pensaba: NO!.

**Baka.**

Le susurró finalmente. Sinceramente prefería que la llamase: princesa.

La sonrisa divertida en el rostro del muchacho se desvaneció de pronto, la verdad es que había un propósito en especial para haberla traído aquí.

**Bueno, hay... algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.**

**Si, ya lo sé.**

Un incomodo silencio surgió entre la pareja. Hasta ahora habían mantenido su romance en secreto, simplemente para no buscarse problemas, además de que ninguno en la familia estaría de acuerdo con su relación. Primero estaba Yoh; irremediablemente enamorado de la rubia, seguro iba a ponerse furioso cuando se enterase que su hermano le había "quitado" a la chica. Y de sus padres ni se diga.

**Creo que mi viejo ya sospecha algo.**

**¿Estás seguro?.**

El Asakura curveó las cejas, girando el rostro. Bueno, casi seguro, las indirectas que le lanzaba, frases como: ¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Anna?, o pensé que no la soportabas, te lo advierto, no quiero que me causes problemas. Y cosas por el estilo.

Hao acarició la espalda de la jovencita.

Es cierto, para su familia, Hao siempre fue un problema, para sus padres e incluso para Yoh.

**¿En serio?, yo creo que Yoh es más problemático, irresponsable y holgazán.**

El castaño sonrió al escuchar a su novia tratando de alzarle el ánimo.

Bueno, su gemelo siempre fue el preferido y no importaba que hiciera Hao para agradar a sus padres, a estas alturas de su vida aun no lo había logrado.

**En cambio yo te quiero tanto.**

El moreno bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los negros ojos de la joven rubia. Tan opacos y tan llenos de sentimientos que parecían desbordarse en ese momento. El muchacho acarició los dorados cabellos de su pequeña cómplice.

Esa chiquilla. . . debía admitir que al principio estuvo celoso de ella, hasta llegó a estar seguro de que Anna, al igual que su familia, simplemente lo haría a un lado. Pensó que ella preferiría a Yoh y sin embargo ahora. . . están enamorados. ¿Quién lo diría?.

Hao sonrió irónico, era feliz, pero maldita sea, ni siquiera eran verdaderos hermanos y tenían problemas como si lo fueran, por eso habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto, pues sus padres se opondrían sin importarles lo que Anna y Hao sentían.

Mikihisa se lo advirtió desde un principio. . .

_"No quiero que la hagan sentir incomoda y tu, Hao, más te vale tratarla de forma apropiada."_

El moreno recordaba las exactas palabras de su padre.

**¿O debería decir: amenazas?. Creo que él sabía que intentaría seducirte… eres hermosa.**

**Baka!!.**

La Kyouyama se separó del castaño, rompiendo el abrazo. Le dio la espalda, ligeramente enfadada mientras le preguntaba: ¿qué iban a hacer ahora?. ¿Seguirían fingiendo que no eran más que dos buenos hermanos?, escondiéndose como hasta ahora, reprimiéndose en sus noches de amor para que sus padres estuviesen bien entre ellos. . .

**Supongo que sí, pero no sé hasta cuándo.**

Le decía Hao, acercándose a ella y abrazándola desde atrás, mirando al sol ponerse en el horizonte, simulando hundirse en el mar. Un hermoso paisaje, sin duda. Lamentaba que Anna no pudiese compartirlo con él, a pesar de estar allí, sentados sobre la arena, alejados de todo en esa pequeña playa.

**¿Hasta cuándo?.**

La rubia bajó el rostro, la verdad es que su madre ya sospechaba que había algo entre ella y el Asakura.

Anna estaba preocupada, Eliza era capaz de divorciarse para alejarla de Hao y ella no podría soportarlo. La Kyouyama tembló ligeramente. Hao la abrazó un poco más fuerte, creyendo que se debía a la fría brisa de la tarde.

La rubia no quiso decirle nada al moreno, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, quizá porque aun eran simples sospechas o seguramente porque no quería que él discutiese con su madre. Lo cierto es que en cualquier momento, Anna tendría que decidir entre Hao y su madre y aunque conocía la respuesta a ese dilema, quería evitarlo hasta el final.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Definitivamente este capítulo si es de relleno, incluso es más corto.

Como sea, es el inicio de la tormenta y si bien apenas comencé a derrochar miel, también se vienen los problemas.

Aquí me gustó: el que la rubia no soporte que le digan. . . Annita.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Beautifly92** ((GRACIAS. Es bueno saber que una vez más leerás una de mis historias, espero te guste))

**Itako no Nardi** ((ARIGATOU. Precisamente ese es el problema, que los demás se enteren))

**Melii** ((Siiiii, yo igual adoro esta pareja, estoy obsesionada, :3 . Pero soy yo quien te da las gracias, por leer el cap y por tus comentarios. GRACIAS))

**Keico.asakura** ((El problema con el embarazo a que me referia, es que Anna es muy joven, 16 años, y muchas ganas, segun yo, no ha de tener. Hay que divertirse, pasear, estudiar, conocer nuevas personas; los hijos pueden venir alrededor de los 30 años. Si, los demás se tienen que enterar))

**Ximena** ((A poco no es diabetico?, derrama miel por todos lados, jeje. Me la pase muy bien el fin de semana, gracias. No he visto la pelicula que mencionas. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC. Lo de la ceguera de Anna, ya casi, ya casi...))

**Jessy moon 15** ((Siiii, Anna es muy suertuda, joven, HERMOSISIMA, y tiene a Hao TT, que envidia!. Fue tu cumple?, felicidades, ojalá te la hayas pasado super, además fue un fin de semana en verdad largo. YO AMO A LOS BEATLES :3 ))

**Ale-Kaze** ((Jeje, bueno, no podia dejar sin actualizar, hubiese sido cruel, y es que yo sufro eso con los fics que me gustan y que tienen medio año sin actualizar TT . Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon, no fue nada facil, aunque pensando en estos dos, de repente aparecen las ideas))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** (("Love you to" tampoco me gusta mucho, es decir, la musica esta medio aburrida, pero la letra si que es preciosa y apenas me acorde, la puse para el cap. Te gustó el lemon?, eso espero porque me quebré la cabeza para no hacerlo tan pervertido -estilo Maeda Ai- ni tan derrama miel, aunque en esto último creo que falle TT))

**Maeda Ai** ((¿Te gustó el lemon?, necesito la aprobación de la reina del lemon. Mucha azúcar, lo sé, pero si habrá más situaciones de estás en los siguientes caps. Espero comentarios de la experta))

**Camilein** ((GRACIAS. Si habrá mucho amor en este fic, este cap fue más o menos prueba de ello, aunque también sufrirán, en especial Anna TT, bueno, los dos))

* * *


	14. Descubriendo el pecado

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XIV: _"Descubriendo el pecado"._

* * *

Respiraban agitados, sumergidos en el placer de unir sus cuerpos.

Tenían problemas para reprimir sus gemidos y jadeos, Anna en especial, pues Hao la elevaba a la cima del éxtasis una y otra vez; ese hombre era insaciable y ella lo amaba.

La oscuridad era hermosa al lado del Asakura, no le importaba no poder verlo, solo quería sentirlo, acariciarlo y llenarlo de besos, sentirlo dentro de ella y sentirse suya, solo eso. No pedía nada más. . . nada más.

**Hao, no puedo más, yo… ahhh. . .**

La voz de la rubia se apagó de pronto, el éxtasis la invadía en un nuevo orgasmo que el moreno le regaló al penetrarla con profunda fuerza, una y otra vez.

El castaño parecía un joven desquiciado en la cama, lo cierto es que la necesitaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujercita, tanto que no le importaba nada más a la hora de amarla, solo tenerla, hacerla rogar por él al punto del llanto, por el insoportable placer, escucharla repetir su nombre entre susurros de amor, escucharla decir: te amo. Solo eso. . . solo eso.

Hao la penetró por un par de veces más antes de que el placer los envolviese a ambos al mismo tiempo. El moreno quiso resistir un poco más, pero las palpitaciones íntimas de la chiquilla fueron su perdición. Así, se aferraron el uno al otro, Hao apretó sus dientes mientras su espina se hinchaba para luego liberar su esperma en el interior de la rubia.

Ella arqueó la espalda. El Asakura cerró los ojos y ella mantuvo los suyos bien abiertos. . . no había diferencia.

Tan entregados el uno al otro, no se percataron que alguien los había escuchado. Mikihisa Asakura pudo escuchar los suaves sonidos provenientes de la habitación de su primogénito.

_"Si trajo a una de sus amiguitas a la casa, los voy a echar a los dos."_

Pensó el moreno, sin esperar que la amiguita de Hao fuese precisamente ella. . .

Mikihisa entreabrió la puerta. No podía ver a la compañera de su hijo, pues el cuerpo de este la cubría totalmente. Pero sin duda, estaba con una mujer. Una de tantas.

Y justo iba a interrumpir a los mates, cuando escuchó la voz de la joven. . .

**Te amo, Hao… te amo en verdad.**

_"¿Anna?. . . no puede ser!."_

El Asakura no podía creerlo. Hao no había podido ser capaz de seducir a su propia hermanastra, a una simple niña y sin embargo. . .

**Yo también te amo, princesa.**

Mikihisa cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se dirigió a su habitación, poco después de escuchar, incrédulo, que su hijo le profesaba amor a la joven Kyouyama.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

**Si Eliza llega a enterarse, querrá el divorcio… ¡No!.**

El moreno de largos cabellos se detuvo antes de entrar a su recamara. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Hao, no iba a permitir que las irresponsabilidades de su hijo arruinasen esta segunda oportunidad que le ofrecía la vida.

El hombre suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué sus hijos no hacían más que causarle problemas?.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**El desayuno estuvo delicioso. ¿Nos vamos, Anna?.**

Era obvia la prisa que el mayor de los gemelos tenía por salir de la casa. Por primera vez en la vida, Mikihisa había prestado minuciosa atención a Hao. Cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada palabra. Ese muchacho no había apartado la mirada de la pequeña rubia.

Mikihisa frunció el ceño.

**Hao… necesito hablar contigo, que Yoh lleve a Anna al colegio.**

El joven de largos cabellos miró extrañado a su padre.

¿Hablar?, ellos nunca hablaron.

**Tengo prisa, que sea en la tarde.**

**¡Ahora!.**

El tono de voz de su padre se tornó serio, casi molesto.

Hao suspiró con fastidio, tendría que esperar hasta la noche para tener un momento con Anna.

La rubia se fue en compañía de su otro hermano, preocupada. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

**Vámonos , Annita, creo que aquí arderá Roma.**

Yoh rió divertido. Hace mucho que no regañaban a Hao. Tomó a la chica del brazo y abandonaron el lugar.

**Que sea rápido, tengo prisa.**

**Deja eso. Seré breve… deja en paz a Anna.**

**Nani?.**

**¿Crees que soy estúpido?. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado, acaso no conoces los limites?. Sedujiste a una niña!!.**

Hao palideció de pronto, sus pupilas desteñidas por la sorpresa.

Los habían descubierto, eso no era bueno.

**¿De qué estás hablando, viejo?.**

El mayor de los caballeros torció la boca, estaba furioso.

En un arranque de ira, sujetó a su hijo por el cuello de la camisa.

**Basta de juegos, dejas de jugar con esa niña y se acabó.**

La voz de Mikihisa sonó fuerte y dura.

Le dio la espalda a su hijo, creyendo que lo obedecería, después de todo, Hao siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez no fue así.

**Yo la amo.**

El padre se dio vuelta para mirarlo, alzando la ceja izquierda, incrédulo.

¿Amor?. Hao nunca usaba esa palabra, mucho menos para una mujer.

_"Es un libertino, no sabe nada de amor."_

Pensó el padre del muchacho, más fijó los ojos en los de su primogénito; un inusual brillo los invadía, uno que no había notado antes. ¿Y si hablaba en serio?, no, no, eran solo palabrerías que Hao usó para convencer a Anna, es muy fácil seducir a una niña si se le susurran al oído palabras de amor.

**Escucha, Hao, entiendo que te sientas atraído por Anna, es muy bonita, pero es solo una niña, tu hermana, ¿recuerdas?. Déjala en paz.**

Las palabras de su viejo molestaron al joven moreno.

¿Hermana?, esa era una maldita mentira, una fachada y punto, además. . .

**Maldita sea!, ¿no me estas escuchando?, te digo que la amo!!.**

Hao alzó la voz, su mirada decidida; nunca le había hablado así a su padre.

**Hao, has rebasado tus propios límites, ¡metiste en tu cama a una niña!.**

El muchacho dobló las cejas, enfadado. ¿Acaso él creía que no quiso evitarlo?. Lo intentó, intentó no pensar en ella, no mirarla, pero fue en vano.

El Asakura recordaba que había sido atrapado por esa pequeña rubia mientras oprimía fuertemente los puños al grado de hacerse daño.

**Te prohíbo que te acerques a ella y punto. No quiero que le hagas daño, no lo voy a permitir.**

El moreno se puso furioso por las palabras del viejo, pasó de largo a este y salió de la casa, gritando que no podría prohibirle nada, ni decirle que hacer, pues él ya no era un niño.

**Quiero a Anna y ella me quiere a mí y no hay más que decir.**

Gritó el mayor de los gemelos Asakura poco antes de salir azotando la puerta.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, la iban a separar de él.

_"Si tan solo ella fuese un par de años mayor. . . "_

La mente de Hao era una mezcla volátil de pensamientos que lo torturaban. Sabía que la diferencia de edades era un problema en su relación con la rubia, pero nunca lo sintió tanto como hasta ahora.

En su desesperación, el Asakura pensó en la posibilidad de terminar su romance con la Kyouyama.

_"Sería lo mejor para ella, hasta para mí."_

Este pensamiento, por muy razonable, le producía cierto dolor al muchacho, quien subió a su auto y echó a andar la maquina, pisando el acelerador con furia. Necesitaba alejarse y pensar.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Al llegar la noche, Anna comenzaba a preocuparse, pues Hao no llegaba a casa.

Juntó sus manos.

**Lo de esta mañana fue. . .**

La conversación que la pequeña rubia tenía consigo misma, tuvo que ser interrumpida abruptamente, pues la puerta de su recamara se abría. Era Eliza, su madre, cuyo rostro dejaba ver que no estaba de muy buen humor.

**Tenemos que hablar, Anna.**

La seria y gélida voz de la mujer le provocó escalofríos a la pequeña rubia, cuyo corazón había comenzado a latir desesperado.

Aunque no lo demostrase, Anna tenía miedo de que sus suposiciones comenzaran a hacerse reales. . . a partir de ahora.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Problemas, problemas y más problemas. Si, son bastantes capítulos de puros problemas a partir de ahora.

No estoy muy segura, pero llegaremos al capítulo veinte y esta pareja seguirá teniendo problemas. Huy, eso es malo.

Aquí me gustó: la pelea entre Hao y Miki.

Un poquito de lemon al principio; muy lindo, segun yo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Melii** ((Asi es, los padres de estos dos van a crearles varios problemas))

**Ximena** ((Un romance a escondidas es realmente emocionante. No, no pude ver esa pelicula, igual no duró mucho y no la pude ver TT))

**Itako no Nardi** ((Es verdad, ojalá fuese tan facil, pero no TT, en especial por la edad de la rubia))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((A mi a veces me gustan cursis y a veces un poco más... candentes?, depende de la historia))

**Beautifly92** ((TT, MUCHAS GRACIAS. Sigo ecribiendo fics de SK, ojalá te gusten))

**Jessy moon 15** ((Arigatou. Bueno, no he escuchado acerca de ese manga, ¿de qué trata?))

**Maeda Ai** ((Te alegran los problemas?, bueno, creo que será emocionante, aunque igual triste para ellos))

**Keico.asakura** ((50 es mucho, ya da flojera, jeje. La playa fue relleno, pero lindo, ciertamente))

**Ale-Kaze** ((GRACIAS A TI POR LEER TT. Quieres azúcar?, habrá mucha, aunque igual comenzarán los problemas))

**Camilein** ((Aqui un poco del enojo de los padres. Esta pareja no manejará las cosas muy bien que digamos))

* * *


	15. Hermanos ya no más

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XV: _"Hermanos ya no más"._

* * *

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la joven Kyouyama.

¿Qué se alejase de Hao?. ¿Cómo es que su madre le exigía eso?. Anna no podía, no quería.

**Yo lo amo.**

Confesó la rubia, casi suplicante, esperanzada a que Eliza la entendiera, más eso nunca iba a ser posible.

**Si no te alejas de ese hombre, Anna, me veré obligada a divorciarme y llevarte lejos. . . tu decide.**

La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

**Creí que amabas al señor Mikihisa, ¿por qué el divorcio?.**

**Soy capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad por la tuya.**

**Mi felicidad es Hao.**

**No sabes lo que dices, él solo está jugando contigo.**

Anna sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que su madre se negaba a entender?.

Eliza le pedía entender, pues según ella, ese hombre no sentía nada por Anna, como prueba de su juego estaba la diferencia de edades, casi diez años. Se estaba aprovechando del cariño de la chiquilla. Además. . .

**¿Cómo crees que se va a interesar en una niña invidente?.**

**Cállate, cállate. . . no sigas.**

La jovencita gritó histérica. ¿Cómo es que su madre era capaz de decirle esas palabras tan hirientes?.

Al ver la rebeldía de su hija, la madre desistió por el momento, no sin antes advertirle nuevamente. Anna debía tener eso en cuenta o ya jamás estaría cerca de ese hombre.

La Kyouyama soportó las lágrimas hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse una vez que su madre hubo salido. ¿Terminar con Hao?. Eso la había hundido en la tristeza.

La rubia enterró su lindo rosto en las almohadas, llorando como la adolescente enamorada que era.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Había llegado algo tarde. Muy, muy tarde, ya entrada la media noche. Hao no quería tener otra discusión con su padre y caminaba en la oscuridad, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Estaba cansado, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y dejarse caer sobre su querida cama, pero. . .

**Hao?.**

Su nombre en un murmullo, había sido entonado por la dulce voz de su querida rubia.

Giró el rostro, allí estaba ella, sentada en el tercer escalón de la larga escalera. El moreno se acercó, a pesar de la oscuridad él pudo notar que esos lindos ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar; la angustia aferrada a su carita.

El moreno se sentó al lado de la joven, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla. Ella se recostó sobre su hombro. Todo el dolor, el miedo, la preocupación. . . todo eso se desvaneció.

**¿Qué vamos a hacer?.**

Preguntó la rubia, consciente de que Hao también había tenido problemas con su padre.

Nadie se lo había dicho, de hecho, durante la cena, Mikihisa se portó de lo más amable con ella. Era el silencio, la distancia que inconscientemente Hao había puesto entre ellos.

Él suspiró cansando; se la había pasado dando vueltas en su auto, pensando y mucho. Pensó en lo mucho que lo odiaría su padre si se llegaba a divorciar por esto. No es que Hao lo hiciera a propósito, de hecho, era su padre el que se estaba entrometiendo en su vida. En cuanto a Anna. . .

_"Apenas tiene dieciséis años, esto. . . no está bien."_

Pensaba el muchacho.

Si, no estaba bien, Anna aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para abandonarlas por él. El Asakura no pretendía ser un obstáculo en su futuro, pero. . .

**Si me hace feliz. . . no puede estar mal.**

La voz de la joven lo sorprendió ligeramente, como si ella adivinase los pensamientos del castaño.

El muchacho sonrió. Es cierto, él sentía lo mismo, este romance lo hacía feliz, entonces no tenía porque ser algo malo.

Con suavidad, el moreno atrapó a la joven en un abrazo, buscando sus inocentes y tibios labios, olvidándose al menos por un momento del gran problema que se les venía encima, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los miraba en lo alto de las escaleras, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Se sentía traicionado y como un verdadero estúpido. Los celos y la ira lo envolvieron por completo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. Apenas era el desayuno y ya se sentía una pesada tensión en el aire. El silencio en el comedor solo era opacado por el sonido de los cubiertos.

Hao y Anna preferían mantener sus ojos fijos sobre su comida, no era muy grato alzar el rostro y encontrarse con la fría expresión de los adultos, y aunque Anna no tenía la necesidad de ocultar la mirada, prefería no provocar ningún comentario por parte de su madre.

Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, Hao tuvo que mirar en silencio como Eliza se llevaba a Anna al colegio. Una gélida mirada le dedicaba la mujer, como diciéndole: no te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello.

**Es hora de irnos, Hao.**

El aludido curveó una ceja. ¿A caso a él también lo llevarían a la oficina?. Maldición, se sentía como un mocoso que se había metido en problemas y al que ahora debían vigilar.

**He dicho: vamos!!.**

El joven de largos cabellos frunció el ceño, esto no podía estar pasando. Afortunadamente para él, Yoh intervino.

**Oye, viejo, no seas exagerado, ¿por qué no te adelantas?, quiero chalar un poco con mi hermano.**

Mikihisa dudó un momento, más finalmente decidió que en verdad estaba exagerando, así que se fue.

**Te debo una, Yoh. Por cierto, ¿qué querías…?.**

Pero el joven de largos cabellos no concluyó su frase, pues el puño de su hermano se había impactado justo en su mejilla, haciéndolo tambalearse; un hilillo de sangre escurría de su labio inferior.

**¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?.**

Preguntó el mayor, más la única respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano, fue otro golpe que Hao si detuvo esta vez.

No entendía porque se comportaba así, Yoh no era violento, además, sus peleas nunca llegaron al extremo de los golpes, a decir verdad, esta era la primera vez que se peleaban en serio.

**¿Qué pasa contigo?.**

**Y todavía te atreves a preguntar. . . yo confié en ti, te pedí un consejo, me dijiste que me alejara de Anna y yo de estúpido te hice caso.**

Las pupilas del mayor de los gemelos se destiñeron, comprendiendo el por qué de la furia de su gemelo.

**Lo siento.**

Susurró el de largos cabellos, provocando que la ira de su igual aumentase.

**¿Lo sientes?, lo sientes?, ¿eso es lo único que puedes decir, eso es todo?.**

Sin aguantarse, Yoh sujetó a Hao por el cuello de la camisa, mirándolo con odio.

Ese maldito le había dicho que debía alejarse de la rubia, que debía ser como un buen hermano y nada más. Y luego el muy descarado fue y la sedujo. Yoh se preguntaba: ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?.

**E-en realidad, esas palabras. . . me las estaba dedicando a mí mismo.**

**Pues al parecer no eres bueno para cumplir tus propósitos.**

Yoh soltó de mala gana al otro Asakura y dirigiéndose a la puerta, le dijo algo que en verdad sentía en ese momento, aunque sonase cruel.

**Ya no somos hermanos.**

Hao frunció el ceño sin ser capaz de decir nada. Esas palabras le habían dolido, era un dolor en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Ya había dicho que aquí habría problemas y el principal, por supuesto, tenía que ser la pelea entre hermanos.

Mencione antes que este es mi primer fic AU, HxA, donde incluyo a Yoh. He aquí el motivo: rivalizar por el cariño de la rubia de ojos negros. Buena y obvia. . . ¿no?.

Aquí me gustó: la pelea entre hermanos, en especial que Yoh le reclama a Hao por su "consejo".

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Kioyama Asakura** ((Gracias. Ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo, como ves, aqui Hao está perdidamente enamorado))

**Jessy moon 15** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. En este cap las cosas se pusieron peor. Hubo mucha miel, pero no habrá tanta en siguientes caps, bueno, un poco. Ojalá en la proxima expo-manga me pueda conseguir ese manga))

**Camilein** ((Habrá buenos momentos entre tantos problemas. Por ahora, las cosas se pusieron feas, feas))

**Beautifly92** ((GRACIAS por leer. Aqui las cosas empeoraron más que en el cap anterior))

**Itako no Nardi** ((Pobre Hao, pobre Anna, con esa madre ¬¬', pobre Yoh. . . con ese hermano))

**Melii** ((ARIGATOU. Todo empeoró por los padres, pero especialmente por Yoh, bueno, Hao tuvo la culpa))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Espero que esta otra pelea, ahora entre hermanos, también te haya gustado. Eliza es mala))

**Ximena** ((Claro, el seguro es elemental, jeje. Lo del accidente vendrá.. dentro de varios caps, aunque lo del soborno no suena mal, jeje. KYYYAAAAA!!. Me gusta Halloween, y ADORO, dia de muertos. Es genial que ambas festividades estén casi juntas. Ya tengo mi disfraz de brujita, aunque todavia no sé de ninguna fiesta. Mi familia anda medio indecisa este año, pero YO, nadie me ayuda TT, adorno casi toda mi casa. ADORO DIA DE MUERTOS, ADORO HALLOWEEN Y ADORO OCTUBRE))

**Maeda Ai** ((GRACIAS. Me alegra que te gustara, te prometo algo de lemon más adelante. Me imaginé a Hao tal cual lo describiste. . . me gustó))

**Ale-Kaze** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Tienes razón, una relación sin problemas no es muy sana que digamos. La conversación de las rubias, igual que la de los Asakura, pero más dolorosa, segun yo. Eliza es mala))

**Keico.asakura** ((Mal, muy mal. Las cosas han empeorado, ahora hasta el hermano está furioso. Yo creo que la separación es la única salida, no?))

* * *


	16. Su petición

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XVI: _"Su petición"._

* * *

Su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje que se admiraba más allá del ventanal de su oficina.

Desde hace un par de semanas, Hao se venía preguntando si todo esto valía la pena. Yoh lo ignoraba por completo, como si para él ya no existiera. En cuanto a Mikihisa, terminaban discutiendo cada vez que cruzaban palabra. Y de Anna. . . Eliza no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, así que ni siquiera había podido saludarla.

De cualquier forma, el moreno había venido evitándola, diciéndose una y otra vez. . .

**Es lo mejor… para ambos.**

Pero hasta ahora no había logrado convencerse de ello.

El Asakura cerró los ojos con resignación, cuando escuchó como alguien entraba a su oficina sin antes anunciarse.

**Mary, creí haberte dicho que no recibiría a nadie.**

**¿Ni siquiera a mi?.**

Esa voz. Hao se giró de inmediato al reconocerla.

**A-Anna?. ¿Qué haces aquí?, cómo?. . .**

**Horokeu me trajo.**

El castaño se llevó la mano a la frente mientras se sentaba en su cómodo sofá.

**¿Ahora faltas a clases?.**

**Necesitaba oír tu voz, estar contigo. Hao, yo…**

**He estado pensando que quizá…**

**No!, no me digas eso, por favor.**

Aunque no lo pudiesen ver, los negros ojos de la jovencita se posaron con tristeza sobre los del moreno. Ella lo necesitaba, lo quería. En poco tiempo Hao se convirtió en la persona más importante en la vida de la Kyouyama; él era su todo.

La joven se acercó al Asakura, quien al tenerla a su lado, no se pudo contener; la rodeó con sus brazos efusivamente y la besó con desesperada pasión, tratando de saciar la necesidad que de ella tenía.

**Te amo, te amo.** Le decía él entre besos, sosteniendo su lindo rostro entre sus grandes manos. **¡Y te necesito!. . .**

Dicho esto, Hao dejó que sus manos se posaran sobre cada uno de los pequeños pechos de la rubia. Ella tembló por la corriente de placer que la recorrió; bastaba una sola caricia del moreno para encenderla, pero. . .

**No, Hao, aquí no. No es el momento ni el lugar para. . .**

**¿Dónde entonces?.**

Él ya no podía esperar y en casa ya no podían estar así.

Anna lo oía, pero no escuchaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el castaño se había sentado en el sofá, sentándola a ella encima suyo.

**¿Q-qué haces?.**

La rubia reprimió un pequeño gemido de placer; sentía la virilidad del muchacho rozando contra su intimidad, aun por encima de las ropas. Hao la tenía aferrada por la cintura y se había acomodado, sentándola encima suyo, de frente y con las piernas de la chica descansando a los costados del moreno.

Solo bastó desabrochar tres botones de la camisa de la joven para ver sus preciosos pechos, protegidos tan solo por el sostén.

Hao sonrió con malicia. . .

_"Menos mal que tiene el broche al frente."_

Pensó travieso y de inmediato separó las copas del braseare, admirando embelesado y ansioso los pequeños senos de Anna; sus sonrosados pezones se erguían por la excitación, tentándolo a probarlos.

Atrapó suavemente el pequeño y sensible pezón entre sus labios, besando con cariño al principio, succionando apasionado después.

Anna echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda. Si hubiese podido ver, habría admirado el interesantísimo color del techo. Pero en cambio, se hallaba clamando por el hombre que la estaba llenando de placer, ondulando las caderas, buscando un contacto mayor con la espina del moreno, que rozaba su entrepierna.

La chica alcanzó el tope de placer, gimiendo delicadamente mientras se colapsaba sobre el Asakura, quien la recibió con incontables besos y palabras de amor. En verdad había extrañado esto y eso que todavía no terminaba.

Hao sonrió travieso; colando su mano bajo la falda escolar de la rubia, hizo a un lado las pantaletas y de inmediato introdujo su dedo medio en la vagina de la mujer.

**Ah, espera Hao, mmm. . .**

La Kyouyama cerró los ojos, complacida con aquel contacto que la estaba elevando de nuevo a la cima del éxtasis. A Hao le gustaba ver como su chica se derretía bajo su toque, pero él necesitaba más que eso. Y bien sabía que ella también.

Con esto en mente, el moreno deslizó el zipper de su pantalón y sacó un duro pedazo de carne que no tardó en deslizar por los pliegues de la íntima flor de la jovencita.

_"¿En verdad vamos a hacerlo?, ¿aquí?. . ."_

La rubia apenas podía creer que iban a llegar tan lejos y traspasar los límites de la decencia, pero, por Hao, ella. . . solo quería estar con él, nada más.

Anna suspiró y luego contuvo el aire al sentir como el Asakura se clavaba lentamente en ella, penetrándola con suavidad. Ella enredó los dedos en los largos cabellos del moreno, pegándolo a ella, a sus pechos, que él gustoso no dejaba de besar y tocar.

El vaivén de sus caderas era lento, suave. . . exquisito. Pero la pasión y la lujuria parecían crecer, sofocándolos. Para cuando repararon en ello, Hao sostenía a la joven por los muslos, subiéndola y bajándola rápidamente, clavándose en ella hasta el fondo.

La situación, el tiempo que tenían sin tocarse, los hizo entregarse por completo. Y rendidos, alcanzaron el éxtasis al unísono. Hao la penetró con fuerza una última vez, tan solo para sentir las pulsaciones intimas de su amada, oprimiendo con fuerza su hombría, orillándolo a derramar su esencia en el interior de la chica. No había vuelto a eyacular dentro de la rubia desde su primera vez, pero era necesario. . . la quería sentir tan suya, además tendría problemas si dejaba rastros de la travesura que allí acaban de cometer.

Aun dentro de ella, Hao la llenó de cortos y suaves besos, mientras se mecían suavemente, buscando sentirse un poco más.

**¿Seguro que nadie se dará cuenta de esto?.**

**Eso espero.**

**¿No hay cámaras de seguridad o algo así aquí?.**

El Asakura rio ligeramente. Ah, esta pequeña era adorable en esa mezcla tan suya de inocencia y sensatez.

Más finalmente, el moreno tuvo que abandonar el cuerpo de la mujer para luego simplemente darse la espalda y acomodarse las ropas hasta que el castaño no pudo más y la abrazó desde atrás, deslizando sus insaciables labios por el cuello de su amada.

**Hao, en verdad te extrañé.**

**Y yo a ti, princesa.**

Y volvieron a besarse, tratando de postergar el momento de separarse de nuevo.

No sabían cómo, pero tenían que encontrar la manera de estar juntos.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Mikihisa entró a la recamara que compartía con su nueva esposa desde hace unos cuantos meses. Ahí estaba ella, esperándolo.

Él se acercó para besarla y quizá, esperando tener relaciones con ella esta noche. Las cosas habían estado muy tensas entre ellos. Más apenas se inclinó buscando sus labios, Eliza abandonó la cama y, dándole la espalda, le dijo que debían hablar.

El Asakura suspiró con frustración, otra vez se le había ido de las manos, pero toda su desilusión se esfumó al escuchar nuevamente la voz de la rubia mujer. . .

**¡Quiero el divorcio!.**

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Más lemon.

Era necesario. Bueno, no lo era, pero me gusta poner a esta pareja en este tipo de situaciones.

Como sea, ya me había tardado para tratar lo del divorcio de los padres.

Y si, si siguen los problemas.

Aquí me gustó: cuándo Anna se pregunta si en verdad van a hacerlo en la oficina del Asakura.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Sip, Eliza hará cosas feas en lo que se viene. Drama?, creo que habrá un poco, si))

**Ximena** ((ARIGATOU. Jaja, me gustó tu comentario sobre lo del seguro, muy bueno. Y Eliza te caerá peor en siguientes caps. Hoy decoré mi casa, ADORO adornar. Octubre me gusta por las tardes, son muy lindas y hasta nostalgicas))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((GRACIAS. Si, creo que faltaban golpes, creo que los haré pelear un poquito más, no mucho, pobrecitos, jeje))

**Ale-Kaze** ((GRACIAS A TI POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA LOCA. CLARO, Hao es Hao, no hay más que decir, a Hao se le perdona todo por ser quien es. Lo amamos!!))

**Annasak2** ((GRACIAS. Igual quisiera mi Hao personal. Nop, no habrá embarazo, pero hablando de carcel... gracias por emocionarte en cuanto a Yoh, en especial por lo diferentes que son nuestros actuales fics, el tuyo por cierto, SUPER, que me quede picada con el último cap que publicaste. LEMON, LEMON))

**Melii **((GRACIAS POR LEER. Los problemas empeoraron, la bomba estalló, y aun falta un poco más entre Hao e Yoh))

**Maeda Ai** ((ARIGATOU. Si, la reacción de Yoh es comprensible. LEMON, ojalá te guste))

**Keico.asakura** ((GRACIAS. Las cosas, como dices, explotaron, y el cap que se viene, por el final de este, será peor))

**Camilein** ((GRACIAS POR LEER. Las cosas mejorarán, pero por ahora seguirán empeorando, de hecho, estamos al borde de un divorcio))

* * *


	17. Una y otra vez para tenerlo bien claro

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XVII: _"Una y otra vez para tenerlo bien claro"._

* * *

Sus intentos por hacerla desistir del divorcio solo desencadenaron una discusión titánica en la que Eliza culpaba a Hao de todo.

**Tu hijo es un mujeriego que se está aprovechando de mi niña.**

Mikihisa tuvo que contener el deseo de hablar por su hijo y justificarlo, aunque no había mucho que decir.

Dudaba que su primogénito hubiese obligado a la pequeña rubia a mantener una relación, sin embrago, era en Hao en quien debía caber la sensatez.

El Asakura se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama; nunca pensó que sus hijos fuesen a darle tantos problemas. Se quedó callado mientras veía como su esposa salía, decidiendo que era mejor dormir en otra habitación.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**¿Qué?, ¿hoy no hay desayuno?.**

La voz del mayor de los gemelos, en su tono burlón, hizo que los presentes girasen a verlo, no muy contentos.

El ambiente era pesado y el joven de largos cabellos frunció el ceño al tiempo en que se resignaba a lidiar con otro problema.

**Siéntate. Hao, tenemos que hablar de algo serio, algo muy serio.**

Solo esperaban a que Anna se reuniese con ellos, cuando así fue, los padres de los chicos no se molestaron en dar largas.

**Mikihisa y yo hemos decidido divorciarnos.**

**¡¿Qué?!.**

El más impresionado parecía ser Yoh, pues fue él quien pronunció aquella simple pregunta, mirando a todos los presentes como esperando una explicación. Pero Hao solo cerró los ojos y Anna se llevó las manos a la boca, como tratando de contener un gemido de preocupación.

**Creemos que es lo mejor para todos, en especial para ustedes.**

El señor Asakura guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ya estaba resignado, aunque hablaba muy enserio, esto lo hacía por sus hijos, incluyendo a Anna.

**Hija, es hora de irnos. Por la tarde empacaremos lo necesario, luego enviaremos a alguien por el resto.**

La rubia fijó, suplicante, sus ojos sobre su madre, pero era inútil, Eliza no iba a desistir.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la chica dejó que la mujer la guiase hasta la puerta principal, alejándola de quien más quería.

**Ya estarás contento, Hao.**

La voz del padre no fue más que un pequeño reproche que no pudo contener.

El pelilargo miró a su padre, doblando las cejas con enojo. ¿Por qué le echaba la culpa a él?, desde su punto de vista, su relación con Anna no era una razón para que el viejo disolviese su matrimonio.

**¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?.**

El menor de los Asakura miraba a su padre y a su hermano. ¿Por qué siempre era el último en enterarse de todo?. Es cierto que se pasaba todo el día con sus amigos, pero aun así.

**Tu querido hermano anda con Anna.**

**Dime algo que no sepa, viejo.**

Mikihisa estuvo a punto de gritarle a su hijo menor por la forma tan despreocupada con que se tomaba la situación, más notó la ira y los celos en sus oscuros ojos que se clavaban en Hao.

**Genial, si no era uno, habría sido el otro.**

El señor Asakura abandonó la estancia y poco después la casa, dejando solos a los gemelos.

**Bien hecho, Hao, le arruinaste la vida al viejo.**

**Maldición, Yoh, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿no es así?.**

**Pero no lo hice.**

Claro, le creyó a su hermano esa farsa de: déjala ir, es lo mejor para ella; necesita un hermano, no un enamorado.

**Debes estar conforme. Le arruinaste la vida a papá, traicionaste a tu hermano y engañaste a esa chica con palabras de amor.**

**Yo la amo.**

**¡Por favor!. ¿Piensas que te voy a creer?, me engañaste una vez. . . no volverá a pasar.**

**Yoh, yo no. . .**

Hao intentó disculparse, justificarse, pero era tarde. El menor de los gemelos terminó siguiendo al padre, saliendo de la mansión así nada más. No quería escuchar a su hermano, no más.

El moreno permanecía de pie, mirando la puerta por donde todos se habían ido, dejándolo solo.

Y por primera vez desde que este lio comenzara, sentía que no valía la pena seguir con Anna, si toda la familia se iba a desboronar. En especial si arruinaba la vida de su padre o si perdía la confianza de su hermano menor.

**No, no vale la pena.**

Susurró para sí el Asakura, completamente convencido de ello.

Había tomado la decisión que creía correcta: rompería su noviazgo con Anna. Ella lo entendería, si, después de todo igual tenía problemas con su madre por esto. Sería un gran alivio quitarse tantas preocupaciones de encima. El único problema ahora es. . .

**¿Cómo voy a decírselo?.**

Hao suspiró cansado, sinceramente estaba fastidiado; era la primera vez en la vida que quería correr, escapar y olvidarse de todo sin importarle nada más. Pero no lo haría, no, Hao Asakura no era el tipo de hombre irresponsable que no es capaz de resolver su vida. El moreno dobló las cejas, ya había tomado una decisión y no pretendía cambiarla.

Y al igual que todos los demás, abandonó la casa mientras, por última vez, pronunciaba aquellas palabras, intentando dejarse esto bien claro. . .

**No vale la pena.**

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Problemas.

Voy a darle un poco de calma a la pareja, aunque dicha calma va a traer más problemas, pero eso viene después.

Y pretendo darle un giro a la actitud de Yoh en lo que a su hermano se refiere.

Aquí me gustó: cuando Mikihisa se da cuenta de que, si no hubiese sido Hao, habría sido Yoh el que sedujera a Anna.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Keico.asakura** ((Igual me gustaría platicar contigo. Sorpresa el lemon?, jeje, si, fue algo fuertecillo))

**Camilein** ((Y empeoraron más. Ya convencieron al pobre de Hao TT))

**Xiimena** ((GRACIAS. Que bueno que te gustara. No enviarán a Anna a ninguna parte, tu tranquila))

**Melii **((ARIGATOU. Tienes razón, Mikihiza se pasó con hao en este cap))

**Ale-Kaze** ((NO, GRACIAS A TI. Me hace feliz que te gustase el lemon. Habrá un poco más de conflictos, como en este cap, pero prometo al menos otro lemon))

**Jessy moon 15** ((SI, aqui el dichoso divorcio en marcha. Pobre Hao TT. Eliza... bueno, alejar a Anna de Hao ya es bastante maltrato. Anna y Hao son hermanstros, asi que no hay probelma de incesto, aunque esa era la idea original del fic, que fuesen mdeios hermanos, pero no quise hacerles las cosas más dificiles a estos dos, jeje))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Tienes razón!, con un hermano como Hao, es imposible no caer en la tentación, jeje. Si te enojaste con Yoh en el cap pasado, en este creo que será peor))

**Maeda Ai** ((GRACIAS. Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon. La situación se me ocurrió porque ya quería hacer algo diferente, siempre en habitaciones es tedioso, nop?))

**Annasak2** ((ARIGATOU. Te gustó más que su primera vez?, bueno, ciertamente el cap pasado estuvo más emocionante, jeje. Si, ya comenzaron los problemas, ya lo viste, pobre Hao, me recuerda al anime-manga... su familia no lo quiere TT))

**Beautifly92** ((Espero este cap también te haya gustado))

* * *


	18. Siendo arrastrado por las corrientes

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XVIII: _"Siendo arrastrado por las corrientes"._

* * *

**No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?.**

La voz de la rubia se estaba quebrando; sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a nacer.

**No. . . ¡ya terminamos!.**

Le había dicho él, rompiéndole el corazón. Un nudo en la garganta la obligó a respirar agitada.

**¿Por qué?.**

Fue lo único que la chica pudo pronunciar. Estaba molesta, pero sobretodo dolida.

**Porque es lo mejor.**

Anna apretó fuertemente la tela de su falda, arrugándola.

Esa maldita frase otra vez, sino era su madre, era Mikihisa y ahora él. Estaba harta de escuchar esa estupidez, tanto que ya no lo pudo soportar, entonces su voz salió a gritos, histérica.

**No me vengas con esas estupideces. Primero me hablas de amor para luego simplemente botarme. No seas cobarde y mejor dime que no eres capaz de afrontar las consecuencias.**

Hao se mordió el labio inferior. En su histeria, la chica no se dio cuenta de que dejó escapar las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por contener.

El Asakura en verdad no quería decir esas palabras, pero si era necesario para que ella se alejase de él, pues lo haría, no había otra forma.

**Anna, la verdad es que no soporto estar con una niña ciega.**

La Kyouyama se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo un pequeño gemido de sorpresa; las pupilas de sus lindos ojos se habían desteñido, mostrándose blancos.

No, no, no. . . él. . . Hao no podía haberle dicho esas palabras. Era una broma muy pesada o tal vez palabras desesperadas por hacerla entender, solo eso. . . solo eso.

**¿En verdad crees que siento algo por ti?. No me conoces; soy como Nicrom, solo quería llevarte a mi cama, ¡acéptalo!.**

Las pupilas de la rubia se contrajeron. Humillada y decepcionada; toda su ira y dolor se juntaron en la palma de su mano izquierda que se estampó en la mejilla del Asakura.

**¡Te odio!, no sabes cuánto.**

Ella susurró entre dientes para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse a toda prisa a su habitación y encerrarse, esperando que la tristeza y el desamor se quedasen afuera, más no fue así.

**Hao. . . eres un idiota.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Es lo mejor.**

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que lo decía, al aire, a sí mismo.

Al ver esos lindos ojitos llenarse de lágrimas, una punzada en el pecho hizo dudar al joven de largos cabellos. Pero siguió con el tormento.

Le dolió, le dolió en verdad terminar con ella y bien sabía que en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Lo peor fue escuchar esas palabras que no podía sacarse de la cabeza pues se le habían quedado bien grabadas. "Te odio"; dos simples palabras que le estaban robando el aire.

Pero, ah, claro. . .

**Es lo mejor.**

Susurró una vez más pero ahora con irónica.

¿A quién engañaba?, maldita sea, solo a sí mismo. Decirle que no la amaba había sido la más grande mentira que había dicho en la vida, la más grande estupidez también.

Más algo bueno tenía que resultar de todo esto; Mikihisa y Eliza ya no se divorciarían.

Hao sonrió con tristeza.

¿A quién le importan esos dos?. El Asakura quería a Anna y quería estar con ella.

**Supongo que debo resignarme.**

El moreno suspiró completamente convencido de sus palabras; ya se le pasaría el mal sabor de boca. . . y a ella también.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Dos semanas ya de eso y de la convicción de que él y la rubia superarían su distancia; ya nada quedaba.

**Y Anna?.**

Eliza negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su esposo.

**Hoy tampoco quiere cenar.**

La rubia tomó su lugar frente a la mesa.

¿Cenar?. Ya era el tercer día que su hija no se llevaba nada a la boca.

Al principio, la mujer creía que la melancolía se disiparía con el pasar de los días, luego, cuando todo fue empeorando, estaba convencida de que todo era un capricho de la jovencita, más ahora. . .

**Me preocupa en verdad, cada vez está peor, tal vez. . .**

Eliza fijó sus ojos sobre el joven de largos cabellos, quien parecía ajeno a la conversación. En realidad, su mente comenzó a divagar al escuchar que Anna se negaba a probar bocado. Esa chiquilla estaba mal, pero él no estaba muy bien que digamos.

Hao estaba muy distraído últimamente. En la empresa, de no ser por Lyserg todo sería un caos, pues el vicepresidente no podía resolver ni siquiera sus asuntos amorosos, mucho menos concentrarse en los negocios.

**Con permiso.**

De pronto, el moreno abandonó su lugar en la mesa, dejando su plato completamente intacto.

Los demás lo miraron salir del comedor, la mirada de Eliza cayó sobre sus piernas. Iba a pedirle a Hao que hablase con su hija, pero no tuvo el valor.

En tanto Yoh, quien había guardado silencio absoluto, fingiéndose indiferente ante este "pequeño problema" que aquejaba a su hermano, miraba como su gemelo no era más que la sombra del hombre fuerte y responsable que siempre admiró.

Hao se estaba muriendo de dolor y eso era algo que Yoh podía entender y percibir. Quizás era ese lazo de sangre, más fuerte al ser gemelos, que los unía. Lo cierto que no soportaba ver a su hermano dejarse llevar por las corrientes.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Un capitulo bastante corto, pero que a mi parecer ofrece un gran avance en la historia.

Más que nada por la ruptura en la relación de Hao y Anna.

Aquí me gustó: la violenta reacción de Anna al terminar Hao con su relación. Esa es la Anna real.

**ARIGATOU POR LOS 200 REVIEWS TT .**

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:

**Keico.asakura** ((Gracias. Ojalá te haya gustado este nuevo cap))

**Jessy moon 15** ((ARIGATOU. Qué?, Hao no engañará a Anna, bueno, le mintió, pero "por su bien", jeje. Algo hay de un doctor... pero nada amoroso, tampoco es Ren. El divorcio se pospuso. No profundizaré mucho en la relaciÓn de las rubias, aunque he de decir que Eliza es MUY egoista))

**Melii** ((ARIGATOU. Si, el maldito de atrevio . , pero a él igual le dolió))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Ya te aburriste del fic?. Todavia falta.))

**Xiimena **((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Pues el divorcio se pospuso, jeje. No, Anna no le rogó, claro que está triste, hasta a mi me duele TT, no puedo verlos separados))

**Camilein** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Creo que con este cap odiarás más a Hao. Y Anna, creo que reaccionó como debía, no?, yo igual me enojaría, aunque igual sufrió TT))

**Ale-Kaze** ((GRACIAS A TI, jeje. El maldito se atrevió . . Aun habrán conflictos, ojalá te guste el rumbo que está tomando esta historia))

**Itako no Nardi** ((GRACIAS. Hey, estoy desesperada por leer más de tu fic TT . La espera me mata))

**Maeda Ai** ((Es cierto, Hao es como todos, un idiota, pero está sufriendo, ¿qué mejor castigo que ese?))

**Annasak2** ((**MUCHAS GRACIAS, REVIEW 200 T-T** . Esto se solucionará, ya verás. Y, bueno, no sé por que, pero siempre es grato hacer que los dos hermanos enloquezcan por la rubia, nop?))

* * *


	19. Todo por un hermano

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XIX: _"Todo por un hermano"._

* * *

**~ ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste al insoportable de mi hermano?.**

La voz de Yoh traía un aire gracioso que Hao no podía entender.

Lo miró con el ceño en alto; esa estúpida sonrisa suya estampada en el rostro. . . ¿Acaso su desdicha lo hacía feliz?. Como quería Hao romperle la cara, aunque fuese su hermano.

El joven de largos cabellos se giró sobre la cama, no estaba de humor para nada, mucho menos para aguantar las burlas de su gemelo.

**~ Largo!.**

Yoh soltó su característica risita.

No se estaba regocijando ante la mala racha de su hermano, en realidad venia a hacer las paces. Quería levantarle el ánimo, si es que eso era posible.

**~ Si que caíste bajo, hermano.** Decía el menor mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. **~ Mira que encerrarte en tu habitación para llorar por una mujer. Eso no es de ti.**

**~ Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?.**

Le pedía el mayor, con voz ronca y llena de fastidio, más la única respuesta que recibió fue la risita de Yoh.

Harto de ser el bufón de su hermano, Hao se lanzó sobre él, terminando ambos sobre el suelo; el mayor estaba dispuesto a ahorcarlo con tal de que se callara.

Con toda su frustración, Hao impactó su puño en la mejilla de su gemelo, más el menor poco tardó en regresarle el golpe. Y siguieron peleando hasta que se cansaron y terminaron en el suelo, recostados, jadeando sin poderse levantar.

**~ ¿Estas mejor?.**

**~ Si, je… sangrando, pero mejor.**

Nuevamente el silencio los acompañó por unos momentos.

Esta era la inusual forma de Yoh de levantarle el ánimo a su hermano. Y justo se disponía a hablar de la pequeña rubia, cuando Mikihisa entró de golpe a la habitación.

**~ ¿Dónde está?.** Aun sobre el suelo, los gemelos lo miraron confundidos, sin saber qué era lo que su padre buscaba. **~ Anna, ¿dónde está?.**

Hao se levantó de golpe, su mente había comenzado a armar lo que sucedía.

Sus pupilas se tornaron incoloras; se suponía que su padre iría por ella a la preparatoria, pero si él estaba aquí, entonces. . .

**~ Cuando llegué a la escuela, ella no estaba. Creo que ni siquiera entró a clases.**

**~ Y pensaste que ella estaría aquí, conmigo.**

Era claro el reproche en las palabras de su primogénito. Claro, era fácil culparlo, pero, ¿y Eliza?. . . ¿dónde demonios estaba ahora que su hija no aparecía?.

Mikihisa desvió la mirada, no quería discutir, lo primero era buscar a esa chiquilla y. . .

**~ Se pelearon?.**

**~ Eso no importa, vamos a buscarla. Viejo, tu quédate aquí por si ella llama, Hao y yo la buscaremos.**

Yoh habló y actuó tan rápido que Mikihisa apenas pudo ver cuando sus hijos cruzaron la puerta sin decir nada más.

_______________________________________________

.

.

**~ ¿Podrías ir más rápido?.**

Esta era la tercera o cuarta vez que Hao le pedía lo mismo. Era inútil, él estaba preocupado y ni siquiera estaba pensando bien las cosas; si por él fuera, ya se habría bajado del vendito auto que su hermano conducía.

**~ ¿Preocupado por una niña?, ¿por qué?.**

El pelilargo curveó una ceja, estaba fastidiado. ¿Qué no era obvio?, esa chiquilla lo había atrapado.

Hao giró el rostro, escondiéndose de la traviesa mirada de Yoh, clavando los ojos en la calle atiborrada de personas. . . entonces la vio. . .

**~ ¡Anna!.**

El moreno jadeó e Yoh apenas fue capaz de preguntar: ¿dónde?, antes de que su gemelo bajara del auto sin importarle nada.

**~ Hao, ¿estás loco?.**

Era el grito de sorpresa del menor al ver que su hermano cruzaba la calle sin siquiera tener cuidado de no ser arrollado por un auto, cosa que estuvo a punto de pasar. Pero no importaba, solo la chica de rubios cabellos que parecía caminar sin rumbo entre las personas, con quienes chocaba de vez en cuando.

El Asakura estuvo a punto de perderla de vista entre tanta gente, más el corazón pareció detenérsele de alivio al alcanzarla.

**~ Anna.**

La llamó con fuerza para que lo escuchara.

La Kyouyama se detuvo, un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió entera al escuchar su nombre, más aun entonado por aquella voz que ella bien conocía, esa voz que amaba. Dudó un momento si girarse o no. ¿Y si esa era otra treta de su pobre mente que no podía olvidarlo?. . .

No le importó, igual dio media vuelta, esperando escucharlo nuevamente.

Frente a frente, si la chica pudiese ver, se habría percatado de la preocupación que reflejaban los oscuros ojos del muchacho.

La rubia separó ligeramente los labios en un vano intento por llamar al castaño, pero el recuero de sus crueles palabras la hizo dudar. Un incomodo y largo silencio los rodeó, como si las demás personas que caminaban por la acera no estuviesen ahí, mientras la constante pero ligera lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, empapándolos más y más.

Y fue Hao quien dio el primer paso y el siguiente. . . simplemente ya no pudo detener su avance hasta tener entre sus brazos a la pequeña mujer que dejó escapar un par de lágrimas al sentirlo.

**~ ¡Gomen na!.** Le susurró el muchacho. **~ Todo lo que dije… no es cierto, no es lo que siento, yo… solo quería que tu…**

Anna se abrazó con más fuerza, ya lo sabía, pero aun así. . .

**~ Me dolió mucho.**

**~ Lo sé.**

**~ No lo hagas más.**

Ojalá Anna hubiese podido ver el arrepentimiento y la sinceridad en los ojos del muchacho. Pero en cambio lo sentía en su cálido abrazo y luego, un poco más en sus tibios labios que encontraron los suyos, ansiosos por experimentar lo que Hao le hacía sentir en un simple beso.

Tranquilo, suave, pero largo y profundo. Así era aquel beso que les sabía a gloria y miel y no les importaba nada más, ni sus padres, ni la gente que pasaba por ahí casi chocando con ellos.

Fue hasta que Yoh se aclaró la garganta que los enamorados tuvieron que romper aquella caricia y separarse.

El menor de los gemelos llegó agitado donde su hermano y la rubia, tan solo para ver como estos dos se reconciliaban. Algo en su pecho le dolió en verdad al ser testigo de cómo la Kyouyama se derretía entre los brazos de su hermano mayor, y como este a su vez, la aferraba a su cuerpo, sin intenciones de soltarla, buscando protegerla.

Los gemelos cruzaron miradas; tantas emociones reflejadas y ni una sola palabra.

**~ Es hora de irnos, pequeña.**

**~ ¡No!.**

La rubia se aferró al moreno, escondiendo su lindo rostro en el pecho del joven. Si regresaban ahora, seguro la alejaban de él.

La Kyouyama solo había estado caminando con la intención de llegar tarde a casa, pero ahora en verdad no quería regresar.

Yoh frunció el ceño y tomó una decisión al ver a la chica sufrir de esa manera.

**~ Hao, ¡vete con ella!.** El joven de largos cabellos lo miró sorprendido. La voz de su hermano sonaba resignada, pero decidida también. **~ Váyanse ya!.**

Fue el grito de Yoh, quien quería ver la felicidad en el rostro de esos dos.

La rubia tembló al escuchar la fuerte voz del otro Asakura, más no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, solo sintió como Hao la tomaba fuertemente de la mano y la hacía correr. No sabía a dónde y sinceramente no importaba.

El moreno no miró atrás. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Estaba cometiendo una gran locura, se sentía como un adolescente al que se le cierran las puertas y huye, pero igual se sentía feliz.

Anna, confundida, solo pudo escuchar un débil murmullo en voz de su amado.

**~ Gracias… hermano.**

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

**FELIZ HALLOWEEN.**

**Y MUCHO MEJOR DIA DE MUERTOS. . . ADORO EL DIA DE MUERTOS ^U^ .**

Ya saben, para mí es muy difícil mantener a Hao y Anna separados, por eso cuando los hago distanciarse, dicha situación no dura más de uno o dos capítulos.

¿Y qué tal la reacción de Yoh?. La sentí un tanto extrema, pero igual me gustó.

Aquí me gustó: el que Yoh los convenza de huir.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Itako no Nardi** ((GRACIAS. Los asuntos familiares en esta historia todavia no se solucionan, es necesario que sufran. Ojalá pronto se solucione lo de tu PC para poder leer tu interesantisimo fic))

**Jessy moon 15** (MUCHAS GRACIAS. Am, Ren no aparecerá, gomen. Hao dijo eso porque él creia que le hacía un bien a la rubia, aun asi duele TT. Solo porque no soporto que esten separados, las cosas se arreglaron, pero es cierto, cuando una persona que quieres te insulta, es algo doloroso e irremediable))

**Xiimena** ((GRACIAS. Siento la ruptura, pero ya se arregló. NO, ¡que envidia!, yo todavia no encuentro fiesta de Halloween, aunque quiero ir a un concurso de disfrases que se hará por donde vivo. Mi familia hará una especie de reunión para el 1°, aunque es más que nada para festejar dia de muetsos, ir al panteón, poner la ofenda, adornar y comer, comer, comer TT. Como mi papá es panadero, llevo casi todo el mes comiendo pan de muerto, mmm, delicioso. ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA))

**Meliii** ((ARIGATOU. Si, Hao fue cruel, segun él es por el bien de la rubia, aunque ella y nosostros jeje, no lo vemos asi. Eliza todavia causará problemas))

**Keico-asakura **((GRACIAS. Que bueno que te guste el fic, oajlá este cap haya tenido la misma suerte))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((GRACIAS. Menos mal, crei que ya te habias aburrido de este fic TT. Jeje, Eliza se tardará en entender, casi al final de hecho))

**Ale-Kaze** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS... A TI. Es cierto, la cosa se está complicando y con este cap aun más, pero ellos se reconcilian, aunque aun después de esto tendrán problemas... y fuertes TT. Yo igual creo que Hao es masoquista, ya ves que no metió ni las manos cuando Anna le dio su "super cachetada", jeje))

**Maeda Ai** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Ellos se reconciliaron, no puedo separarlos TT, pero como pides, Hao sufrirá... un poquito))

**Beautifly92** ((ARIGATOU. Una de tus suposiciones es muy acertada, la otra no, no iba a decir cuál, pero supongo que después de este cap ya se supo cuál, TT))

**Camilein** ((GRACIAS. Los dos sufrieron, pero ya están juntos otra vez, es que igual me encanta que esten juntos))

* * *


	20. Promesa de un futuro

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XX: _"Promesa de un futuro"._

* * *

Terminaron en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad.

Hao hubiese preferido llevar a la chica a su apartamento, pero sus padres no tardarían en encontrarlos.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?."_

Se preguntó el Asakura mientras veía el paisaje más allá del ventanal.

Todo esto era un caos, una verdadera locura y sin embargo estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

**~ Ahh, ¿qué vamos a hacer?.**

El moreno suspiró resignado al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos.

Se sentía culpable por su padre, por Yoh. Más escuchó la frágil voz de la rubia, entonando una disculpa sincera. Anna se sentía culpable, pues tenía la sensación de que solo era una carga para el muchacho, una promesa de un problema tras otro.

**~ No, no, no digas eso, estaremos bien.**

Le susurraba el Asakura al oído, apresurándose hasta ella, le tomó las manos y las besó con suavidad.

Ella sonrió, no importaba que fuesen simples palabras, Anna confiaba en ese hombre, lo hacía plena e irremediablemente. Y si tenían que escapar al fin del mundo, mientras estuviese con Hao, entonces lo haría. La chica sacudió suavemente la cabeza tratando de hacer a un lado, al menos por un momento, todas sus preocupaciones.

Anna entreabrió los labios, había algo que quería decirle a Hao, pero no estaba segura si este era el momento correcto. Aunque al frente solo había oscuridad, la Kyouyama sabía que el moreno estaba frente suyo. Entonces fue que sintió la ardiente boca del Asakura regalarle un beso profundo y lleno de fuego, de cariño.

Al separar sus labios, la rubia susurró lo que deseaba sin siquiera darse cuenta; parecía embelesada y sumida aun en las emociones que la recorrían.

**~ Hao. . . ¡hazme el amor!.**

Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios en espera de los de él.

Hao sonrió complacido y no pudo evitar reír un poco ante las palabras de la chiquilla.

**~ ¿Te burlas de mi?.**

**~ No, no, princesa, es solo que. . . creo que es la primera vez que te muestras tan mansita conmigo.**

Le decía él y un nuevo beso surgió entre ellos mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

**~ Te extrañé mucho, es solo eso.**

Le confesó ella entre besos para luego simplemente dejarse llevar por el hombre que ella tanto quería.

Anna no supo en qué momento terminó desnuda sobre la cama, Hao sobre ella, colmándola con su cuerpo fuerte y perfecto, llenándola de besos y caricias que creyó nunca volvería a sentir. Y sin embrago, él estaba allí, con ella; sus grandes manos recorriéndola con lujuria y pasión, más también con amor.

**~ Aahhh. . . Hao.**

La chica jadeó al sentir uno de los gruesos dedos del moreno alojándose en su húmeda intimidad.

Ese perverso metía y sacaba su dedo, deslizándolo de forma estimulante, torturándola mientras ella solo podía quedarse quieta y sentir el cosquilleo que se hacía más y más intenso, llenándola de placer.

Su respiración agitada; Anna se retorcía intranquila, casi desesperada por el éxtasis que se acercaba, pero Hao no se detenía, sino que, complacido, su mano iba y venía cada vez más rápido.

**~ No, Hao, Haooo. . .**

La jovencita se arqueó buscando aquellos traviesos dedos que acababan de regalarle un intenso orgasmo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?. Fue tan rápido y fuerte; era la primera vez que la Kyouyama se dejaba llevar de esa manera, pero se sentía tan ansiosamente traviesa que a pesar de su apresurada respiración, ella quería más, mucho más.

Así terminó arrojándose a los brazos del Asakura, besándolo con desesperada pasión, y luego sus lenguas se encontraron, entrelazándose, frotándose con insistencia.

El deseo por esa chiquilla alcanzó un nivel insoportable que orilló al muchacho a despojarse apresurado de sus ropas. Ya desnudo, al estrecharla ambos jadearon al sentir el contacto piel con piel. . . era cálido, ardiente, era maravilloso.

Hao se aferró a la cintura de la joven, pegándola a su cuerpo y haciéndola sentir la dureza de su virilidad que clamaba por entrar en ella y hacerla suya.

**~ Hao, eso es. . .**

La Kyouyama se sonrojó al sentir el miembro masculino frotándose suavemente contra su pelvis, invitándola a entregarse. Ella entrecerró los ojos, no sabía cómo expresar la lujuria y todo el deseo que por ese hombre la consumía, pero él pareció entender su angustia. . . y le hizo una proposición que jamás creyó hacerle a esa niña.

**~ ¿Quieres tocarlo?.**

Un pequeño suspiro fue suficiente respuesta.

El moreno tomó una de las pequeñas manos de la joven, besándola para luego deslizarla lentamente hasta su espina. La rubia mujercita fue guiada con paciencia y lentitud por el Asakura.

La pequeña mano de la joven se movía inexperta y suavemente, pero compensando esto con inocente placer.

**~ ¿T-te gusta?.**

Se atrevió ella a preguntar, al escucharlo gemir con ronca y entrecortada voz. No hubo palabras, solo un beso voraz y cargado de ansias de placer.

Anna continuó masajeando con más confianza, hasta que Hao la detuvo.

**~ ¿Qué pasa?.**

Estaba confundida; ¿qué había hecho mal?. Esa duda se disipó al sentir como el muchacho de largos cabellos la recostaba sobre la cama para luego posarse sobre ella.

No había tiempo para más juegos; Hao la necesitaba y la necesitaba ¡YA!.

El moreno se posó entre las piernas de la adolescente, empujando hondo, penetrándola casi completamente. Anna gritó por el fuerte y repentino placer que aquel duro pene le producía. Arqueándose sobre la cama, se entregó completa a aquel hombre que le hacía el amor de forma brusca, casi salvaje.

Así que este era el verdadero Hao, le gustaba, lo amaba. Sentía el poder de sus embestidas, la fuerza de sus brazos que no pretendían soltarla, el incesante ir y venir de sus caderas, el fuego y la pasión de sus labios, pero lo que más atesoraba en ese momento, era su varonil voz que le decía que la amaba, una y otra vez.

Anna simplemente no pudo más y se elevó en un éxtasis hermoso e intenso. Gritó el nombre de su amado mientras se aferraba a él; su vagina lo envolvía con fuerza, obligando a Hao a llenarla con su semen.

El moreno gimió con voz ronca, dejándose vencer por el pacer que la linda niña le provocaba.

La colmó de besos mientras se deslizaba suavemente fuera de su pequeño cuerpo, terminando con la unión. . .

Agotado, la abrazó casi sin fuerzas, invitándola a recostarse sobre su ancho y fuerte pecho.

Un tiempo sin palabras era lo que compartían, siendo solo opacado por sus entrecortadas respiraciones. Más fue Hao quien puso fin a ese silencio. Tal vez estaba desesperado o quizás simplemente había decidido lo que en verdad era mejor para los dos, para Anna y para él.

**~ Casémonos.**

Susurró, su mirada clavada en el techo, como si mirase algo muy interesante, en realidad estaba haciendo infinidad de planes.

Anna, escondiendo el rostro en el musculoso pecho de su hombre, con voz suave y triste, le dijo. . .

**~ No podemos, sabes que yo. . .**

**~ Conozco un reverendo que no tendrá ningún problema en casarnos.**

Ella alzó la mirada, sabía que el Asakura sonreía, su voz se lo decía.

Le hubiese gustado ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Hao, más por ahora, se conformaba con estar entre sus brazos, con esta promesa de un futuro y con las palabras de amor que Hao le susurró al oído poco antes de que cayese en un profundo y agradable sueño.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Lemon. ¿O lime?. Creo que esta vez estuvo muy suavecito.

Por cierto, no sé exactamente que es Luchist, reverendo, sacerdote, no estoy segura.

Aquí me gustó: la propuesta de matrimonio de Hao. Aunque, más bien parece una orden o decisión.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Melii** ((GRACIAS. Lo que tenía que pasar, lemon!!. E Yoh, tenía que hacer algo bueno, no?))

**Jessy moon 15** ((GRACIAS. Ya casi se acaba, unos caps más y adios))

**Xiimena** ((ARIGATOU. Entonces nada salió como lo planeaste en Halloween?. Yo no fui a la fiesta de disfraces TT. No culpo a Yoh por preferir a sus amigos, a veces los amigos son lo único que se tiene T_T . Lo de Anna, ya casi, ya casi))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((GRACIAS. Si, Yoh cambió mucho de actitud))

**Ale-Kaze** ((ARIGATOU. Te disfrasaste en Halloween?. No se me ocurrió lo del traje de shinigami, se vería muy cool. Aun habrá algo de conflictos, espero te agraden, jeje))

**Camilein **((GRACIAS. Que bueno que te alegre que ellos hayan regresado. Sobre lo de llevarse a una menor, pues Hao tendrá problemas, pero no estará encerrado más de medio capitulo, jeje. Anna verá... en los últimos caps))

**Keico-asakura** ((GRACIAS. Si, ellos regresarán, aunque no porque quieran, jeje))

**Naliamel **((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Es la primera vez que andas por aqui?, oajlá te siga gustando esta historia que ya está en las últimas TT))

**Maeda Ai** ((GRACIAS. Lo de Yoh fue repentino, algun dia tenía que perdonar a Hao, no?. Tienes razón, ellos casi siempre están peleando, especialmente por Anna, es agradable verlos ayudarse de vez en cuando, no?))

**Beautifly92** ((GRACIAS. Yoh al rescate. Ojalá te siga gustando la historia, casi estamos en el climax, pronto se sabrá por qué Anna no puede ver))

**Seyram Asakura** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. En verdad estoy muy agradecida de que hayas leido este fic, especialmente por que la pareja no es tu favorita. Cierto, estos gemelos son asaltacunas, jeje. Sucede que últimamente estoy escribiendo fics donde Anna es mucho menor que los hermanos, no sé, culpemos a una imagen del manga ¬¬'. ¿No sabes que es la preparatoria?, es que no entendí esa parte. El fic está por terminarse en... más o menos un mes, asi que pronto se sabrá lo del accidente. Agradesco mucho tu interes T_T))

* * *


	21. El dolor de su ausencia

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XXI: _"El dolor de su ausencia"._

* * *

Su pequeña y delicada mano apretó fuertemente la del moreno.

Todo esto era una locura, propia de cualquier adolescente enamorada, más no de ella. Anna Kyouyama era realmente madura para su edad.

Mucho menos de Hao iba a esperarse y él era un joven adulto, de hecho toda la responsabilidad, la culpa y consecuencias caerían directamente sobre él. Y sin embrago sonrió sereno; su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba feliz, por primera vez en la vida lo era y no precisamente por hacer lo correcto.

Se había fugado, llevándose a Anna con él y ahora se casaban sin consentimiento de sus padres.

Menos mal que Luchist era buen amigo del Asakura, aunque no por ello no trató de persuadirlo, de hacerle entrar en razón, pidiéndole que esperase un par de años hasta que la rubia fuese mayor de edad.

**~ No puedo esperar.**

Pero las palabras del moreno no dejaron mucho terreno para discutir así que el hombre terminó por llevar a cabo los deseos de este joven en una pequeña ceremonia improvisada. Solo Luchist y ellos presentes, no necesitaban a nadie más, no había tiempo.

Anna lucía un sencillo vestido blanco de gala que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. El vestido de novia que toda mujer enamorada desea no importaba, de todas formas no podría ver cuán hermoso podría ser, así que no tenía caso.

**~ Acepto!.**

Escuchó decir a su compañero, sacándola de sus desordenados pensamientos.

La rubia sonrió, todo era tan rápido e inesperado y sin embrago. . .

**~ ¿Señorita Anna?.**

Luchist la llamó; ella no había respondido su pregunta.

La Kyouyama sonrió una vez más, solo estaba disfrutando de este momento, nada más, luego simplemente susurró un débil "si" mientras oprimía con un poco más de fuerza la mano de aquel hombre por el que estaba cometiendo esta locura.

Eso había sido todo, ni felicitaciones, ni sonrisas ni mucho menos buenos deseos, ni la familia presente, apoyándolos en este momento.

**~ No necesito nada de eso.** Había dicho la Kyouyama, poco antes de entrar a la pequeña capilla. **~ Mi madre nunca se ha detenido a pensar en lo que quiero, y yo te quiero a ti.**

El castaño no pudo más que suspirar entre resignado y aliviado. Su familia era algo que tenían en común, pues ellos nunca se interesaron por él, por sus problemas y necesidades, ni siquiera su madre y de su padre mejor ni hablar, pero Yoh. . . el ayudarlo en su fuga por amor era el primer favor que su hermano le hacía; se había hecho a un lado para que él y Anna escapasen juntos, renunciando a la rubia.

Anna fue la primera persona que se interesó realmente en Hao, la primera que lo prefirió a él y no a Yoh, la primera. . . la única.

El Asakura le besó la frente a su chica, aun agitado por el esfuerzo.

Habían hecho el amor apenas hace unos instantes, no podía ser de otra manera, esta era su luna de miel y literalmente recién casados, la idea de separarse por un instante siquiera no existía en sus mentes.

Querían aprovechar esto al máximo pues bien sabían que no iba a durar. Los encontrarían, Anna estaba segura de que su madre obligaría al señor Mikihisa a mover cielo, mar y tierra con tal de encontrarla.

La rubia dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de resignación. La verdad es que compadecía a ese hombre, si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera le hubiese tomado confianza, considerándolo un padre.

En ese instante, el recuerdo de su verdadero y finado padre volvió a ella.

Desde que conoció a Hao, Anna poco había pensado en el dolor de la muerte de su padre, Fausto. La rubia se había perdido en sus sentimientos por el Asakura, olvidándose de todo lo demás. . . el tiempo, su edad, todo.

Y al pensar nuevamente en esto, una sola palabra escapó de sus labios sin que ella lo notase siquiera.

**~ Arigatou.**

Sonrojada, con los parpados pesados, la Kyouyama se acomodó en el hombro del castaño quien le acarició los largos cabellos de oro. Iba a preguntarle la razón, pero guardó silencio en espera de que la rubia le dijese algo. . . y a si fue. . .

**~ Llovía, llovía mucho. Supongo que era una tormenta o algo así porque no se podía ver más allá del cofre del auto.**

El Asakura la escuchó atentamente, sin saber de qué demonios le estaba hablando su esposa, más preocupado por la tristeza que arrasó la felicidad de sus negros ojos.

Ella continuó como si hablase consigo misma, tal vez así era. . . Y hablaba, recordando hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo último que pudo ver, de aquella noche en que terminó por volverse eterna.

Ellos. . . sus padres habían discutido, y Fausto, furioso por laguna razón, salió en su auto sin importarle nada más. Anna se fue con él, no sabía porque, pero sintió que debía estar con su padre.

Ni siquiera recordaba si fue mucho o poco tiempo el que estuvieron en el auto, solo recordaba las palabras de su padre.

**~ ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, mi niña?…**

Una pequeña sonrisa y luego. . . el derrape desastroso que terminó en oscuridad para ella y para su padre. . .

**~ Cuando desperté, todo era negro ya, me aferraba incluso a creer que aun estaba dormida, pero…** La voz de la rubia se quebró así que calló por un momento, pero quería seguir. **~ Mi madre, con toda la calma del mundo, me dijo que papá había muerto y que era una suerte que yo no hubiese corrido la misma suerte.**

Cálidas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la joven, quien simplemente ya no pudo hablar más. . . su voz se apagó.

Hao seguía acariciándole los rubios cabellos mientras su mirada se mantenía fija sobre el techo de la habitación; había escuchado atentamente cada palabra.

**~ Gracias.**

Susurró el castaño sin obtener respuesta de su joven amante.

Recordaba que una vez él le pidió que le contase como fue que perdió la vista. Sinceramente nunca creyó que la Kyouyama le hablase algún día de ello y sin embargo. . .

**~ Tú me has ayudado a sobrellevar el dolor de su ausencia.**

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, Hao la miró; él no había hecho nada en absoluto, más la chica le hizo ver que el fue la primera persona que la trataba como si aun pudiese ver. No la limitaba, nunca se compadeció de ella, ni la rechazó.

Las peleas al principio, su romance después. Hao le había dado de todo sin darse cuenta, tantas cosas que la hicieron dejar de pensar solamente en su padre, sacándola de la tristeza y la soledad. Y ahora. . . se había casado con ella sin importarle los problemas que vendrían.

¿No era acaso razón suficiente para agradecerle?.

Las lágrimas se acabaron; Anna cerró poco a poco los ojos, cayendo en un profundo y tranquilo sueño como nunca en mucho tiempo, aferrada al hombre que amaba.

Mientras Hao le daba las buenas noches y susurraba una promesa. . .

**~ Siempre será así; yo te protegeré… mi princesa de las sombras.**

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Un poquito de paz antes del problema más grande, que se viene en el capítulo que sigue.

Igual, aquí un poco de cómo fue que Anna se convirtió en la princesa de tinieblas.

Aquí me gustó: la frase final, algo que Hao nunca diría pero que yo ansiaba hacerlo decir ^^'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Camilein** ((GRACIAS. Si, fue lindo, pero Hao tendrá que pasar un mal rato tras las rejas. No mucho, realmente))

**Keico-asakura** ((ARIGATOU. Si, ellos regresan, aunque no por las buenas. No siento que sea buena en el lemon, me cuesta trabajo inspirarme. Conocerme?, pues podmeos contactar por msn, aunque casi nunca lo uso ¬¬'))

**Beautifly92** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Espero este cap también te haya gustado))

**Jessy moon 15** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Bueno, Anna se referia a que ningun padre, sacerdote, reverendo, etc, los querria casar por el hecho de que ella es muy joven. Amm, creo que si será hasta el último cap, pero tampoco habrá embarazos))

**Xiimena** ((ARIGATOU. Ciertamente, tratandose de amores pasionales, quien mejor que estso dos? ^o^ . Gracias por la info de Luchist. Espero que esta semana haya sido más liviana para ti. Para mi fue bastante atareada, pero feliz, eso sip))

**PeNnY AsAkUrA Li** ((GRACIAS. Hao sacó ternura no sé de donde ^o^ . Amm, no habrá embarazo, lo siento T_T))

**Seyram Asakura** ((ARIGATOU. Por cierto, muchas gracias por leer mi otro fic, HxJ, aunque haya sido solo porque era el único ^o^ . En verdad crees que se la pasan mucho en la cama?, no lo habia notado, really ¬¬' . Ah, mira, preparatoria o prepa son tres años de estudio previos a entrar a la universidad. El curso de Anna, pues hay especialidades (aqui en mi país), pero igual hay prepas generales, o sea, sin especialidad alguna ¬¬'. Mi secreto para actualizar rapido... jeje, que bueno que preguntas, ya 21 caps y nadie lo habia hecho... bueno, este fic lo escribi hace uuuhhh, de hecho puse las fechas al inicio del primer cap. Y te das una vueltecita por mi web, en la sección de "record" podrás ver los fics que he escrito, y notarás que muchos de ellos no han sido publicados aun a pesar de haber sido escritos hace más de un año... o más. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA))

**Ale-Kaze** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Yo igual aceptaria una propuesta de Hao sin pensarlo y sin esperar más de tres segundos. HaO ES MIO ^^, yo solo se lo presto a Anna. Es cierto, esto se complicará más con este matrimonio))

**Melii **((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Si, se casaron los tortolos, creo que ya lo merecian los pobres. Pero tendrán que sufrir otro poquito))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((GRACIAS. Si, ya sabía que Luchist fue el que formó a los soldados X -gracias dios por dejarme conseguir los 32 tomos de SK-, pero definitvamente él es una figura religiosa. Alguien por aqui ya me dijo que él es sacerdote))

**Manfariel** ((ARIGATOU. Si, ya se casaron. Bueno, si, si serán felices, si no para que tanto dolor?))

**Maeda Ai** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Si la experta en narraciones eróticas dice que el cap pasado no estuvo suavecito, entonces, asi es. Es cierto, yo igual envidio a Anna T_T))

**Anonimo** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Me alegra saber que alguien allá afuera ha leido mis fics y que le gustan. Es una lastima que no pusieras tu nombre, asi sabría más de ti, pero me conformo con que sigas leyendo mis fics y que te sigan gustando, por supuesto ^^))

**Naliamel** ((ARIGATOU. Me alegra que te este gustando esta historia. Sobre lo del tiempo en la cama, bueno, hay que entenderlos, en especial a Anna, él es Hao, por kami... HAO... ¿quien no va a querer invertir tiempo con él en la cama? ^^. Cielos, eres la primer persona que me dice que prefiere que Anna no recupere la vista, pero es cierto, ellos han estado bien asi))

* * *


	22. Ayuda para un hijo

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XXII: _"Ayuda para un hijo"._

* * *

Ya sabían que era inevitable, tan solo cuestión de tiempo. Y sin embargo, sin embargo. . .

**~ Hao!.**

Anna se aferró al moreno, asustada; simplemente no quería separarse de él, además, la amenaza de su madre. . .

**~ Esta bien, princesa, no será por mucho tiempo.**

Le susurró el moreno, acariciando sus largos cabellos de miel.

Menos mal que la chica no podía ver la fingida sonrisa que el muchacho le dedicó, pero si podía escuchar su voz apagada que le hacía entender que esta vez las cosas no iban a estar bien.

**~ Quítale las manos de encima, no quiero que la toques, delincuente.**

Eliza no se reprimió y gritó histérica, apresurándose a apartar a esos dos.

**~ Anna, nos vamos.**

**~ No quiero, suéltame…**

El Asakura apretó los dientes cuando la mujer alejó a la pequeña de su lado. No podía evitarlo, detestaba a esa mujer, más no era porque ella parecía no cansarse de insultarlo, sino más bien porque lo único que Eliza hacia era lastimar a su propia hija. Tal vez ella no se daba cuenta de ello. . .

_"Lo hace a conciencia, tal vez hasta lo disfruta."_

Pensaba el muchacho, mientras, sin poder hacer nada, veía como se llevaban a su esposa. Eliza se giró para enfrentar al mayor de los gemelos.

**~ Ya estarás contento, mi matrimonio esta hecho pedazos y mi hija me odia. Eres un maldito.**

El castaño sonrió con ironía, luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas, burlándose de la mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada?, ella era la única culpable, le constaba que la muy hipócrita chantajeó a su padre, exigiéndole el divorcio con tal de alejar a Anna de él.

Además, el pelilargo tenía la leve sospecha de que Eliza tenía la culpa de que Anna siguiese viviendo en las sombras.

**~ Pero ya no podrás acercarte a mi niña.** Decía la mujer, mirándolo sonriente, complacida de que el chico estuviese tras aquellos barrotes de acero, al menos temporalmente. **~ Cuando salgas de aquí, ella estará lejos, casada con un caballero que le dará todo.**

Los ojos del Asakura se destiñeron. Si lo que esa mujer decía era cierto, entonces. . .

No, Hao ya había escuchado, por su padre, que Eliza quería forzar a Anna a casarse con un hombre que podría ser su padre, el mejor postor en pocas palabras. El moreno apretó los dientes.

**~ No te atrevas.**

**~ No me hables así, niño imbécil. ¿Pensabas que me quitarías a mi niña?, pues no lo permitiré.**

**~ Y por eso se la entregarás a un anciano que abusará de ella y que no la ama como yo la amo. Eres una…**

**~ No pienso seguir escuchándote.**

Tras estas palabras, Eliza dio media vuelta, dispuesta a largarse y no volver a ver a ese muchacho.

Hao solo pudo quedarse con el coraje, la rabia y la preocupación. Estaba detenido sin poder hacer nada más que precipitar sus puños contra la pared por tanta frustración. Mientras su Anna sería entregada a un desconocido, no, no podía permitir eso, él la amaba, además. . .

**~ Le juré que nadie le volvería a poner un dedo encima, que nadie la lastimaría.** Hao cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, dejó escapar toda su impotencia, dolor y frustración en un grito. . . **~ Maldicióonnn…**

______________________________________

**~ Siempre me has causado problemas, pero nunca creí que llegarías a este extremo. . . ¿Tanto me odias?.**

Hao escuchaba a su padre, más guardaba silencio, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, manteniendo sus oscuros ojos clavados en la pared que le impedía alejarse de allí e ir por Anna, su Anna. . . su esposa.

Si que había caído bajo, pero por ella, se iría al infierno con una sonrisa en los labios.

**~ Hao, ¿me estás?. . .**

**~ Quieres callarte?.**

El mayor de los gemelos elevó la voz, lamentando la expresión que le dedicó su padre: dolor y decepción, por lo que terminó por curvear los labios y soltar un suspiro.

**~ Mira, viejo, en verdad no estoy de humor para escuchar todas las quejas que tienes de mí.**

El moreno se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, dándole la espalda a su progenitor, más este lo sorprendió con aquella pregunta. . .

**~ ¿Por qué haces esto?.**

El muchacho dobló los labios; creyó habérselo dicho tantas veces ya. Que estaba enamorado. Era tan difícil de entender?. ¿Por qué no lo entendía?, y sin embargo a Hao no le molestó decírselo una vez más. Que toda lógica carecía de sentido cuando estaba con Anna y que ya no podía dar marcha atrás, simplemente no quería.

**~ Has cambiado, hijo.**

La voz de Mikihisa se abrió paso en la resignación, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

Eso era todo, el padre había venido aquí esperando convencer al terco muchacho, creyendo que si lograba alejar a su hijo de esa chiquilla, entonces Eliza desistiría del divorcio. Más en cambio, el hombre terminaba vencido y resignado.

Era la primera vez que veía a su hijo mayor tan aferrado a alguien y feliz. . . no lo aparentaba, pero Mikihisa estaba agradecido con la Kyouyama por borrar el sentimiento de soledad y tristeza que desbordaron siempre los ojos de Hao.

**~ ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?.**

Mikihisa se rascó la cabeza.

Ambos, padre e hijo se miraron fijamente. No había palabras, no las necesitaban, eso era todo y así estaba bien. La verdad es que los dos ya estaban cansados de pelear.

Seguramente el matrimonio del padre ya estaba perdido, pero el de Hao. . .

**~ Vamos, Anna te espera…**

Dicho esto, un par de policías abrieron la puerta, dejando libre al muchacho de largos cabellos.

Hao dudó por un momento, confundido, más se apresuró a escapar de su encierro. Su mirada no tardó en cruzarse nuevamente con la de su padre.

**~ ¿En verdad vas a ayudarme, viejo?.**

Tan solo una sutil sonrisa acompañó el silencio de Mikihisa, quien dejó caer su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo, alborotándole los cabellos.

**~ Soy tu padre, ¿no es así?. Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte.**

Todas las palabras del mayor de los gemelos se atoraron en algún lugar de su garganta. Estaba sorprendido, en verdad, pero no había tiempo para eso.

Los Asakura salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar; Yoh los esperaba en casa, tratando de evitar que Eliza se llevase a Anna.

**. . . . .Continuará.**

* * *

Creo que cambié bastante el carácter de Eliza para este fic. No la odien o mejor dicho no me odien a mí por transformarla.

Aquí me gustó: que Mikihisa por fin se puso del lado de Hao.

_Por cierto, este fic se termina en el cap 25._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Jessy moon 15** ((Hola, espero este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado. Lo malo aqui es que los separaron T_T))

**Camilein** ((GRACIAS. T_T precisamente yo queria explicar, POR FIN, como fue que Anna perdió la vista. Y aunque este cap es dificil para la pareja, como dice Yoh. . .))

**Ossalia** (GRACIAS. No, Maeda es la experta en lemon, es solo que el cap anterior estuvo cortito, como todos ¬¬', y por ello senti que no fue tan fuerte. Hao es mio, pero se lo pretso a Anna para que no se enoje ^o^. Ojalá este cap te haya gustado))

**Xiimena** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Ahhh, el por que Anna no ha recuperado la vista lo sabrás en un par de caps. Hao ciego??, noooooooooooooooooo, JAMÁS. ¿Qué culpa tiene él?. Aha, tuviste un fin de semana mega largo, que envidia T_T. Aunque igual esta semana estuvo muy tarnquila para mi. Tuve que ir a desfilar ayer, 20 NOV, pero fue genial, cansado, pero genial ^.^))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((GRACIAS. Amm, what?. Saber qué?, se me fue la onda. Pero bueno, el cap pasado fue triste, pero este lo es más T_T))

**Seyram Asakura** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Volvieron pero no por que lo desearan T_T . Y como ves, a Eliza poco le importó que Anna se hubiese casado con Hao. Es interesante ver como las cosas son diferentes de país a país. Aqui, las escuelas se escalonan así: kinder, primaria(6), secundaria(3), preparatioria(3), universidad(3 a 6). Los numeros son los años, que por cierto, se van muy leeennnttoooo. ¿Cómo son las escuelas en tu país?))

**Melii** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Es cierto, creo que el cap anterior fue un derroche de miel, aunque en este todo es sufrimiento T_T))

**Keico-asakura** ((GRACIAS. Sip, por fin se casaron. Creo que muchas personas querian que esto pasara, aunque yo lo siento un tanto extraño, no sé, para este fic no me los imaginaba casados, pero aqui estan))

**Maeda Ai** ((ARIGATOU. Aqui los problemas, GRANDES. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, pues algunos lo sintieron como de relleno, y quizás sea más o menos verdad ¬¬'))

**Itako no Nardi** ((GRACIAS. No problem!, te perdono siempre y cuando pueda leer un cap más de tu fic ^^' . Es que está tan interesante y yo tan desesperada que soy, bueno... gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia))

* * *


	23. Devolverle la luz

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XXIII: _"Devolverle la luz"._

* * *

Anna había escuchado, aterrada, cada palabra que su madre compartió con el hombre que, según ella, era el más indicado, perfecto.

No es que su madre la hubiese vendido, aunque hubiese preferido que así fuera. La había entregado con tal confianza; la había regalado, maldita sea!.

La joven rubia se desconectó de pronto de todo a su alrededor, así que no reaccionó cuando Eliza se despidió de ella con un beso.

_"Ya se le pasará el enojo."_

Pensó la mujer, segura de que dejaba a su Anna en buenas manos y que el mal humor era pasajero. Pero estaba tan equivocada.

Si la chiquilla no hubiese estado pérdida en sus pensamientos, seguro le habría dicho lo mucho que la odiaba, pero no fue el caso y solo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Silencio era todo lo que escuchaba. Su madre se había ido ya. Pero sabía que el caballero, cuyo nombre incluso desconocía, estaba en esa misma habitación.

**~ Mmm, y-yo… creo que no… no sé!. . .**

La Kyouyama prefirió callar ante la clara incapacidad de armar palabras en ese momento.

Nunca antes había tartamudeado de forma tan patética, pero es que igual. . . nunca antes había estado tan asustada. Anna bajó la cabeza, se sentía tan desvalida. . . tan sola.

**~ Señorita. . .**

**~ Hao!. . .**

La rubia dejó escapar un chillido al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que la acompañaba; tembló ligeramente al darse cuenta de que ese sujeto se acercaba a ella y le tomaba la mano.

Inevitablemente había pensado en Hao, pues bien sabía que no tenía a nadie más en el mundo y sin embargo. . . sin embargo. . .

**~ Oh, por favor, no llore. No pienso hacerle daño.**

Anna alzó la mirada; unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, más esa no era la razón de su llanto. Es que extrañaba a Hao, quería estar con él, que, que. . . maldición, ¿dónde demonios estaba?.

**~ No sé si sirva de algo o si sea correcto decirlo, pero creo que su madre… está cometiendo un gran error.**

Al saberse comprendida, la rubia giró su rostro, completamente sorprendida.

De pronto, la voz de este hombre le parecía dulce y amable. . .

_"No lo había notado."_

Pensaba ella con alivio.

Tal vez el pudiese ayudarla a reunirse con Hao, era lo único que quería y en que pensaba, así que respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

**~ Disculpe usted, pero…**

**~ Silver.**

Anna sonrió sutilmente; al menos el tipo ya tenía un nombre.

Esa sonrisa cautivó al caballero, quien recordaba que esta no era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de una de las sonrisas de Anna Kyouyama.

**~ Silver, yo quisiera… pedirle un gran favor.**

**~ Lo que sea, pequeña.**

La joven dudó por un segundo, pero tal vez no tenía otra oportunidad. ¿Y si él se negaba?. La chica sacudió ligeramente la cabeza; no!, él parecía querer ayudarla, así que. . .

**~ Verá, yo no… puedo casarme con usted.**

**~ Esa nunca ha sido mi intensión… y puedes tratarme de "tu".**

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras la lastimaron.

Él no estaba interesado en ella. Anna curveó las cejas mientras sus labios dibujaban una mueca de dolor.

**~ Es porque soy ciega… ¿no es así?.**

**~ No, no. . .**

El hombre de largos cabellos se apresuró a ella, postrándose de rodillas, le tomó la mano y le besó.

**~ Yo… debo ser veinte años mayor que tu. Aunque me encantaría tener una esposa tan linda y joven… no podría obligarte. De todas formas, creo que la que no puede… eres tú.**

La Kyouyama sonrió apenada. No debió hacer ese comentario, pero ya no se podía solucionar, ahora debía hablar de lo que realmente importaba.

**~ Yo ya estoy casada…**

**~ Vaya, ¿a tu edad?. No me lo esperaba, pero… ¿te parece si hablamos de todo este embrollo mientras disfrutamos de una taza de café?.**

Anna sonrió. Le estaba agradecida a ese hombre de tantas cosas, pero le estaría aun más si la reunía con su amado.

___________________________________

A la rubia simplemente se le fue la voz al escuchar a Silver.

Él había conocido a su padre, a su madre, incluso a ella. Este hombre fue colega de Fausto.

**~ Si lo ves de esta forma, el que Eliza te trajera conmigo es porque nunca quiso entregarte a cualquiera.**

Le decía el moreno, tratando de convencerla de ello.

De cualquier forma eso ya no le preocupaba ahora. . . ya no. Estaba demasiado sorprendida al saber que este hombre fue amigo intimo de Fausto.

**~ Alguna vez bromeamos sobre que yo podría desposarte. Quizá por ello, Eliza…** Bueno, no tenía caso hablar de ello. Anna estaba ansiosa por reunirse con Hao, nada más. **~ Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Anna. ¿Por qué sigues en las sombras?.**

La Kyouyama alzó el rostro; sus pupilas, antes negras, se habían tornado blancas y pequeñas por la pregunta.

Era burla, ¿no?.

**~ ¿Qué pretendes?.**

**~ No lo sabes?. Pequeña, yo te atendí después del accidente.**

Así es. . . Silver la había dicho a Eliza que tan solo debían esperar un par de semanas para poder someter a su hija a una operación para recuperar la vista. Pero ella ya lo sabía. . . es enfermera.

Anna se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué era todo esto?. Su madre le había dicho que jamás vería la luz de nuevo y ahora, Silver. . .

**~ Ella no dijo eso, de hecho fue lo contrario.**

Silver frunció el ceño. Eliza estaba más que perturbada.

El hombre cerró los ojos mientras recargaba los codos sobre sus rodillas, recordando la última conversación que tuvo con Eliza antes de que ella desapareciera con su hija. . .

_________________________________

**~ Lo siento mucho, la niña sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la ha dejado ciega.**

La mujer de rubios cabellos bajó la mirada. Su familia se había desquebrajado en una noche.

Una pelea, su esposo ahora muerto y su pequeña hija que se le apagó la luz. Pero esto último tenía solución. . .

**~ Solo debemos esperar a que sanen las heridas para operar y…**

Silver guardó silencio al notar que Eliza no estaba escuchando.

Tan solo la escuchó susurrar que no quería perder a su hija también, que jamás permitiría que ella se fuese de su lado.

La rubia caminó lenta por el pasillo del hospital. . . esa fue la última vez que supo de ella, hasta ahora. . .

__________________________________

**~ Silver, te hablo…**

**~ Ah, disculpa, pensaba en… no importa.**

**~ Dices que con una operación se soluciona esto, ¿no es así?.**

El joven susurró un débil "si" mientras se perdía en los lindos ojos negros de Anna, que aunque opacos, deslumbraban con el valor que reflejaban.

**~ Entonces… devuélveme la luz.**

**. . . . .Continuará.**

* * *

Por fin, respuestas.

Es en este capítulo donde se revela todo, o lo que faltaba al menos. Por ejemplo, el que Anna este ciega. . . cuando no debería ser así.

Lo que se viene es el clímax y la resolución.

Aquí me gustó: cuando Anna se siente mal al saber que Silver no quiere nada con ella. Como que se sintió poco atractiva.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Seyram Asakura** ((ARIGATOU. Si, se supone que en México es un delito casarse con un menor -o se debe contar con el consentimiento de los padres-, aunque en mi país ya no hacen tanto caso de esa ley ¬¬' . Eliza no es tan mala, digamos que está equivocada y hace todo mal ^^ . Ahh, la organización de las escuelas por acá es casi igual (aqui lo llamamos preparatoria o bachillerato). ¿Que haces leyendo de madrugada?, yo no aguanto estar despierta después de las 12 pm. ¿Cual es el one-shot?))

**Keico-asakura** ((GRACIAS. Creo que hice sufrir mucho a esta pareja en el fic. Anna recupera la vista hasta el siguiente cap))

**Ossalia** ((GRACIAS. Es gracioso, porque a mi no me gusta que los personajes sufran, es decir, es emocionante, pero yo también sufro T_T. Y digo que es gracioso porque siento que hice sufrir mucho a este par. Hao es mio, pero te lo presto. No puedo hacer nada con el tamaño de los fics, en verdad, ya me acostumbre))

**Ale-Kaze** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Es verdad, el cap anterior estuvo corto, pero hubo muchas situaciones. Agradezco el interes que tienes por esta historia, me hace feliz saber que la leerás hasta el final T_T))

**Meliii **((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Fue una sorpresa, verdad?, que Mikihisa lo ayudase al final. Bueno, pobre Hao, ya le hacia falta. Eliza tendrá que ceder... en el fondo no es mala ^^'))

**Jessy moon 15** ((GRACIAS. Te saltaste una parte?, pero si el cap estaba corto T_T. Bueno, este fic ya está llegando a su fin. Eliza recapacitará))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Anna se salvó, claro, me arrepenti y no pude hacer a Eliza tan mala. Un cosplay de mephisto?, interesante))

**Beautifly92** ((ARIGATOU. Igual aqui me arrepenti, por eso Miki al final apoya a su hijo. Creo que fui muy dramatica respecto a la vida de Hao, aunque asi es en el anime, no?, pobre cuate nadie lo quiere T_T))

**Naliamel** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. En este cap hay algo acerca de los impulsos de Eliza, en realidad, es ella la que se siente culpable y no quiere que Anna se aleje de ella, aunque si la hice medio loca a la pobre ¬¬'))

**Maeda Ai** ((ARIGATOU. Eliza esta desesperada, pues, que la hija se le va, se le va!!. Jeje, bueno, si esta desesperada))

**Camilein** ((GRACIAS. Sip, les hice la vida de cuadritos a esos dos en este fic, pero les irá bien. ¿Imaginabas que "él" sería el hombre viejo?))

**Xiimena** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Se que di esa idea acerca de Eliza, que es interesada, pero en realidad lo que esta es totalmente desorientada. Lo de casar a Anna es precisamente porque Eliza no sabe que hacer. Aqui TODO lo de los ojos de Anna. Jeje, y hoy estuve muy ocupada, pero feliz, me la pase super, trabajando, ¿quien lo diria?))

**Itako no Nardi** ((ARIGATOU. NOOO, no odioes a Eliza T_T, la pobre esta medio safada nada más, jeje. Una nueva compu, uju, que chido, que envidia T_T))

* * *


	24. Escapar de las sombras

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss**

Capítulo XXIV: _"Escapar de las sombras"._

* * *

Ella hubiese querido que lo primero que sus ojos viesen, fuese a Hao. Pero estaba tan impaciente, que no pudo esperar.

La luz del día, las estrellas de una linda noche, las flores, la gente. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba y sin embargo. . . mucho más hermoso.

Pero por fin estaba viviendo el momento que más había anhelado. . .

**~ Anna!.**

Esa voz tan varonil, esa voz de la que se enamoró.

La rubia sonrió para luego arrojarse a los brazos del que, sabía, era Hao. No era fácil explicarlo, pero en el instante en que lo vio, supo que era él, a pesar de que esa era la primera vez que veía al hombre con el que quería estar por siempre.

Era su presencia, su aura. Maldita sea!, sabía que era él su amado y no necesitaba pensar más en ello.

**~ Anna, Anna.**

A Hao se le iba la voz, llamando a la joven mientras ella le llenaba de besos el rostro.

**~ Déjame verte… sí que eres apuesto.**

**~ ¿Lo dudabas?. ¿Acaso el real no concuerda con el que imaginabas?.**

El moreno le regaló una sincera sonrisa que la derritió.

La Kyouyama volvió a unir sus labios con los del Asakura. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba demasiado. Esos días habían sido los más largos, dolorosos y desesperantes de su corta vida y sentía que si no se ahogaba en los besos del Asakura, se ahogaría en la amargura y la soledad en que estuvo y que parecía no querer dejarla.

**~ Yo nunca imaginé como eras.**

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

La chica se encogió de hombros, girando el rostro a un costado. Por miedo a formarse una imagen errónea o equivocada del hombre a su lado, aun cuando creía que jamás podría compararlo.

Tal vez porque le bastaban sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo y su voz, que la rubia llegó a creer que no necesitaba nada más.

**~ Además, mi imaginación no es muy buena.**

**~ Anna!.**

Y volvieron a besarse, ante las miradas casi indiscretas del resto de la familia.

Yoh trataba de mirar a todos lados, excepto donde esos dos, sin lograrlo. Incluso se aclaró la garganta, esperando que terminasen el beso, más no resultó. Así que el menor de los gemelos terminó dándole la espalda a una escena que le rompió el corazón.

Por otra parte, Mikihisa sonreía sutilmente. Se sentía feliz por su hijo, por Anna también.

Giró el rostro buscando a su esposa, seguro de que ella no compartía ese sentimiento. Pero Eliza ya no estaba, el moreno giró el rostro en tantas direcciones, buscándola y al encontrarla, no dudó en seguirla.

**~ No puede ser tan malo**. Lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas. **~ Aun queda la resignación.**

**~ ¿Y de qué me sirve?.**

**~ Es mejor de lo que crees.**

Mikihisa se sentó junto a la rubia mujer, acariciándole una de las mejillas para luego sonreírle.

Está bien, ella había hecho todo cuanto pudo para separar a los muchachos, pero no lo logró, así que era tiempo de aceptar las cosas como son, de perdonar. Y él estaba más que dispuesto a perdonar a su esposa.

**~ Yo solo…** La voz de Eliza se quebró de pronto; lágrimas resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas. **~ Quería que Anna no se separar de mi. Ese día, Fausto y yo discutimos por el divorcio y por Anna, luego… ya sabes lo que pasó.**

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior.

No podía negar que se sintió feliz de que Anna se quedase a su lado, aunque no por las mejores circunstancias. Además, su ceguera la haría depender totalmente de su madre.

**~ Pero no fue así…**

La voz de la rubia era apenas un susurro que difícilmente llegaba a oídos del Asakura.

**~ Lo sé, esa niña no soporta ser débil.**

**~ Para cuando me di cuenta, ella era tan autosuficiente como para creer que estaba ciega. La oscuridad no fue un impedimento para ella.**

Eliza ocultó el rostro entre sus suaves manos. Todo estaba bien después de todo. Eran felices, ella lo era, pero luego. . .

**~ Fue Hao, ¿por qué tenía que enamorarse?, ¿por qué me la quitó?.**

El Asakura frunció el ceño, no muy contento con las palabras de su esposa.

La jovencita tan solo se había enamorado, ¿tan malo era?. Vivía para alguien más, así de sencillo, pero nadie le iba a arrebatar el amor de su hija y Hao menos que nadie.

**~ Ya no puedes cambiar los sentimientos de nuestros hijos, pero si puedes hacer las paces con Anna.**

La mujer dejó de cubrirse el rostro para mirar a su esposo, cuyas palabras le infundían tanto valor, tanta esperanza. Y vio el amor que ese hombre le profesaba. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?.

Ella no estaba sola y si su hija había encontrado a alguien especial. . . ella también, y ya no estaría sola si es que Anna no la perdonaba.

**~ Gomen nasai.** Eliza se arrojó a los brazos del Asakura, abrazándolo con fuerza, sin poder, ni querer, detener las lágrimas que le estaban mojando la camisa. Estaba muy cansada. **~ ¿Crees que ella pueda perdonarme?.**

**~ Sin duda.**

**~ Y tú. . . ¿lo harías?.**

El moreno sonrió; él ya la había perdonado, más un simple "si" fue la respuesta que sus labios le regalaron a la rubia mujer.

____________________________

**~ ¿Cómo es qué?. . .**

Anna abrió los ojos, mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

Hao no paraba de besarle el rostro, los parpados. Está bien, en ese momento era más importante un beso; lo necesitaban.

**~ Silver me ayudó; tuve mucha suerte.**

El moreno volteó a ver al susodicho, quien conversaba con su hermano. El Asakura le debía las gracias, pero. . . ¡maldita sea!, después. Ahora solo quería abrazar a la rubia hasta que le dolieran los brazos pues creyó haberla perdido, que jamás volvería a verla. . . y no le gustó.

Maldición, ¿por qué el amor era tan doloroso?. Hao quería volver a ser el hombre libre que alguna vez fue, tener las mujeres que se le antojasen y no depender de una sola.

El castaño estaba obsesionado, necesitaba a Anna con locura, tanto. . . que buscó nuevamente los labios de la chica. Él había sufrido, pero bien sabía que el dolor de la Kyouyama debió ser inmenso e insoportable.

**~ No me separaré de ti… jamás. No de nuevo.**

**~ Ai shiteru.**

Anna se refugió en el pecho de su amado. Se sentía segura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Hao la quería tanto como ella a él y la protegería. . . porque estaba hechizado, ella era su droga y no la podía dejar. Anna era todo para él, y de ahora en adelante de lo único que no debía protegerla más. . . era de la oscuridad.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Hola; respuestas y soluciones... adiós problemas.

En verdad escribí capítulos y capítulos de problemas para al final solucionar todo en un solo.

Aquí la razón, muy válida al menos para ella, de que Eliza no quisiera que Anna recuperase la vista.

El siguiente capítulo es el desenlace.

Aquí me gustó: la conversación entre Mikihisa y Eliza. Como que hace ver más humana a la rubia, cosa que no hice a lo largo de todo el fic.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Itako no Nardi** ((GRACIAS. Espero te haya gustado este cap. Anna por fin ve))

**Seyram Asakura** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Eliza es egoista. Anna al fin conoce a Hao T_T. Yo creo que terminando de subir este fic, subo el one-shot que mencionas. En verdad te gustó?, gracias. Yo no quede muy satisfecha con ese fic, siento que faltó un algo ¬¬'))

**Keico-asakura** ((GRACIAS. Aqui la reacción de Anna, que, bueno!, no podia ser de otra manera, tratandose del, todo guapura, de Hao ^^))

**Naliamel **((ARIGATOU. La parte del "rechazo" de Silver fue interesante, es decir, a quien le sobra un poquito de vanidad?, a nadie. Levanta la autoestima realmente que se fijen en una ^0^))

**Melii** ((GRACIAS. Ees cierto, cuando Anna susurra el nombre de Hao, se puede interpretar que la persona es él, pero ella solo lo llama ante la desesperación. ¿Que tal Silver?, lo esperabas?))

**PeNnY AsAkUrA Li** ((GRCIAS. Anna nno podia quedarse sin el placer de ver al irresistible Hao, creo que era algo deseado por la mayoria, no?))

**Xiimena **((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Silver era amigo de Fausto y Eliza, por eso Eliza pensó en él, pero el hombre no quiere arruinarle la vida a Anna. Bueno, si el amor entre ellos no es mayor, ten por seguro que la atracción si, jeje))

**Jessy moon 15** ((GRACIAS. Silver siempre es una buena opción después de Hao, es como el premio de consolación. Bueno, la operación ya se dio, ¿para que alargar más esto?))

**Ossalia **((ARIGATOU. Creeme que para mi es frustrante escribir este tipo de historias, en especial cuando son por caps, ya que tengo muchas ideas y estoy desesperada por escribirlas todas y por esa desesperación es que escribo los caps cortos, no lo puedo evitar T_T. No es justo, tu tendrias a Hao los fines de semana T_T))

**Maeda Ai** ((ARIGATOU. Anna por fin ve, era necesario TT. Eliza, bueno, siento que la hice más humana esta vez, no se que opines))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((GRACIAS. Al final, es como si hubiese visto a Hao, no?. Muchos de los demás lectores igual no esperaban que Anna volviese a ver, es que fueron 23 caps de oscuridad, ya fue mucho ^^))

**Ale-Kaze** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Digamos que Silver fue un salavador. O quizás... la resignación de Eliza, quien llevo a Anna ante él, pues en el fondo, queria que todo acabara de una buena vez... de buena manera))

**Camilein **((ARIGATOU. Sabes?, cuando se me ocurrió que Eliza llevara a Anna con un hombre mayor, me imagine a Yohmei, el abuelo o el padre de Ren, pero... no, ¡que horror!. Por ello preferi a Silver. Podria decrise que el también fue mi salvación ^^'))

**Beautifly92** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Yo igual entiendo a Eliza en parte, creo que muchos padres quieren a sus hijos de forma enfermiza. Por lo pronto, Anna ya puede ver ^^))

* * *


	25. Epilogo

**. Una princesa entre tinieblas .**

De: **Priss.**

_**15-AGT-06**_

_**24-ABR-07**_

Capítulo XXV: _"Epilogo"._

* * *

**~ ¿Todo bien?.**

**~ Hai.**

El Asakura le sonrió sutilmente a su novia, quien había recuperado esa frialdad que tanto le gustaba de ella.

Hao encendió el auto mientras eran acompañados por el silencio. No tenía mucho de qué quejarse, pero si extrañaba los días en que iba por ella a la preparatoria, como hoy; eso era ya muy raro.

**~ Para mí está bien.**

**~ Si, bueno… ya no tengo motivos para preocuparme.**

Anna giró el rostro, fingiendo ver el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla. Fingía. . . porque ahora si podía verlo, más no le ponía atención.

Podría decirse que ya todo estaba bien, que su vida era perfecta, podía. . . y no lo hacía porque las personas nunca están conformes con lo que tienen, siempre quieren cambiar algo. La Kyouyama, por ejemplo. . .

**~ Quisiera estar más tiempo contigo.**

Susurró, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos del moreno.

Hao suspiró hondo, resignado. La tormenta había cesado, dejando tremendos charcos a su alrededor.

Eliza había aceptado la relación de esos dos, con la única condición de que fuese como novios, no como esposos. No quería verlos besarse todo el santo día, mucho menos que compartiesen la misma habitación y. . . bueno, lo que una pareja de recién casados no puede evitar hacer.

El divorcio de los padres se había cancelado. Sentía que era injusto y sin embargo. . .

**~ Estamos bien, ¿no crees?.**

Hao buscó la suave mano de la rubia, sin apartar la mirada del camino. Ella lo estrechó. No podía engañarse, ¿para qué?. Se sentía liberada, sin responsabilidades ni ataduras.

**~ Sinceramente, no estoy lista para la vida de casada.**

**~ Yo tampoco.**

El silencio que los acompañó después fue un tanto extraño. Agradable, al descubrir que sentían lo mismo al respecto, incomodo, porque sentían que algo les hacía falta.

Se preguntaban si su relación había caído en la rutina; sería el colmo después de lo mucho que les costó estar juntos.

Más luego, una traviesa idea cruzó la mente del muchacho.

**~ Escapemos!.**

**~ Nani?.**

**~ Solo por hoy, escapemos.**

La rubia miraba sorprendida a su novio de largos cabellos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?. Ah, aahhh. . .

Anna correspondió la sonrisa del moreno. Le encantaba que se entendiesen con una sola mirada, era algo nuevo para ella. . . y le encantaba. ¿Hace cuanto que no hacían el amor?.

_"Desde que todo se solucionó."_

Pensaba la chica, llegando a la egoísta conclusión de que no le gustaba la solución de sus problemas. Extrañaba a ese hombre y si bien podía verlo, no significaba que eso fuese suficiente. Necesitaba besarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo, fundirse con él con desesperación y loca pasión, loco amor.

Hao cambió el rumbo que llevaban.

**~ No se necesita estar casados para hacer el amor con la persona que amas.**

Anna sonrió al escucharlo, abrazándose a él.

¡Dios santo!, estaban rompiendo las reglas. . . otra vez, y estaba feliz.

La chica se moría por hacer el amor, por primera vez rodeada de luz; ver el perfecto cuerpo del Asakura, conocerlo íntimamente. Era lo único que sus ojos no habían visto hasta ahora, así que se saciaría de ello, porque las sombras se habían desvanecido.

Aunque ella bien sabía que desde que se enamoró de Hao, dejó de estar en las sombras. La llama de su pasión y su amor era tan intensa y sin embargo. . .

Anna siempre sería su princesa entre tinieblas y él. . . él era la luz que no se necesita ver.

**.Fin.**

* * *

Se terminó T_T.

Creo que es la primera vez que quedo satisfecha con el final de uno de mis fics. Aunque al principio planeaba hacer de este último capítulo un lemon, pero así quedó y me gusta, sip.

Por cierto, está parte es bastante corta, pero creo que hubiese sido aburrido profundizar más en esta historia ^^´.

Aquí me gustó: que la pareja concuerda en no estar listos para la vida en matrimonio. Por supuesto, ¿quién quiere dejar la soltería, si esta es genial?.

Yo no.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO ESTE FANFIC. El más largo que he escrito (en cuanto a numero de caps ¬¬'), y también el que más reviews ha recibido (dejenme hacer cuentas, haber...) . Agradesco a todos su APOYO, COMENTARIOS Y POR SUPUESTO, EL INTRES QUE TUVIERON POR ESTA HISTORIA.**

**_ARIGATOU._**

Es momento dle adios T_T, pero. . . la siguiente semana publico otro fic, un one-shot, y ya después otro fic por caps ^^'.

Ahora si. . . BYE.

**Itako no Nardi** ((GRACIAS. Ojalá te haya gustado este último cap, que yo senti como relleno T_T))

**Keico-asakura** ((GRACIAS. Emm, no me llegó ningun mail o.o?. Es una lastima que no vayas a seguir escribiendo fics, aunque entiendo que a veces el tiempo no es suficinete. Podrás seguir leyendo fics de mi creación, ya que llevo más de 8 años escribiendo fics, no, ya es vicio, no puedo dejar de escribir -solo para mi examen profesional deje de escribir un mes tan solo para dedicarme de lleno a ello, pero fue hace un par de años. Bueno, ojalá te haya gustado el final de esta historia))

**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((GRACIAS. Bueno, es que Anna, después de dormir con Hao quien sabe cuantas veces, seguro que hubiera recordado lo del pelo largo, o la voz, o el aroma, que sé yo, al menos lo del cabello, digo, quizás llegó a jalarlo en una de esas noches locas ^//^'))

**Xiimena** ((ARIGATOU. Este fic se acabo, pero seguiré publicando fics que tengo en "sala de espera", jeje, solo que varios son one-shots, pero si tengo varios por caps, aunque no rebasan los 10 o 15 caps. Yo quisiera que publicaran en México, sino toda la nueva edición, cuando menos el final, no?. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic))

**Melii** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Espero también te haya gustado este último cap, que estuvo, creo yo, más corto que los anteriores. E Yoh... pobre, siempre lo hago sufrir))

**Camilein** ((GRACIAS. De hecho, en el fic Hao es 10 años mayor que Anna, y Silver como 20, pero imaginaba usar a Yohmei en vez de Silver... que horror!. Yo igual me sentiré extraña al no actualizar este fic, pero el siguiente viernes habrá un nuevo fic por aqui, un one-shot))

**Jessy moon 15** ((GRACIAS. Espero este final te haya gustado. Habia planeado un lemon para el desenlace, pero esto fue lo que termine escribiendo, jeje))

**Maeda Ai** ((ARIGATOU. Me alegra que el penúltimo cap te haya gustado, ojalá este haya tenido la misma suerte. Y el cap anterior iba a ser el final, pero todavia tenia un poquito de inspiración e ideas cuando escribia el fic y quedo de 25 al final. Gracias por leer este fic))

**Naliamel** ((GRACIAS. Creo que derrame miel en el cap anterior, este lo senti un poco menos dulce. Ojalá te guste el final))

**Beautifly92** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. He aqui el desenlace, espero te guste. Bueno, Anna tenia que recuperar la vista, creo que era justo para ella, nop ¬¬'))

**Seyram Asakura** ((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Tuvo que terminar T_T, me sentiré extraña sin este fic. Si no quede conforme con ese one-shot, con este último cap mucho menos, no sé, creo que es porque a veces lo que escribo no queda como lo imagino))

**Ossalia** ((ARIGATOU. Igual me pasa a mi, cuando tengo mucho estres por el trabajo, leer fics me aisla de todo lo demás. Nooooo, Hao no me dejes, ehh, no, no, no era asi,,, Hao es mio, mioooooo. Hey, los números si que te afectaron, jeje ^^'))

**Annasak2 **((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Vaya, este review estuvo muy grande, gracias, gracias. Que horror lo de tu crisis, creo que yo jamás tendría ese tipo de crisis, de hecho, yo no estoy tranquila si no leo fics, me desespero. En cuanto a Yoh, yo igual no podria verlo con otra chica después de esto, no me gusta leer eso en otros fics, me trauma ¬¬', por eso aqui no pasó asi. No me gustan las madres extremadamente jóvenes, será que yo soy muy feliz soltera y libre, si, eso ha de ser ^^'. sinceramente no pienso mucho en los personajes aparte de los protagonistas, me alegra que en este fic sus roles ayudasen a la trama, lo que si no me gusta es inventar personajes, pues, como aqui dijo Anna: mi imaginación no eS muy buena. Muchas gracias por leer este fic))

* * *


End file.
